


Sắt thép thẳng nam

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: afei6387.lofter.comSắt thép thẳng nam 1Nói hươu nói vượn vô căn cứ, tất cả đều là nói lung tung cùng bất luận cái gì sự thật đều không hợp, khẳng định sẽ có oocLần đầu tiên viết đồng nghiệp vẫn là chân nhân, liền lofter đều là mới hạ không như thế nào chỉnh minh bạch, nếu có cái gì xúc phạm quy củ thỉnh đại gia báo cho, tiểu đệ nhất định sửa.
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-4

1

"Giới giải trí tứ đại sắt thép thẳng nam, cũng không liêu muội vĩnh viễn dỗi phấn." Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra b trạm thời điểm, nhìn đến trang đầu đề cử đứng đầu chính là cái này tiêu đề, bìa mặt thình lình đều là hắn quen thuộc gương mặt.

Có thể không quen thuộc sao, trong đó một cái nhưng còn không phải là chính hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thiệt tình oan uổng, hắn chỉ là ngay thẳng một chút nói ra chính mình chân thật ý tưởng, như thế nào liền biến thành sắt thép thẳng nam đại biểu chi nhất đâu?

"Ngươi đang xem cái gì?" Đang lúc Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định tắt đi, sau đó hảo hảo ăn lẩu thời điểm, cách vách hồ trước húc duỗi đầu lại đây hỏi. Sau đó giây tiếp theo hắn liền cười rộ lên, thập phần vui sướng khi người gặp họa, "Ha ha ha ha ha, ta cùng hai cái sắt thép thẳng nam cùng nhau ăn cơm, sắt thép thẳng nam các ngươi hảo!"

Trên bàn liền bọn họ ba người, còn tốn công chỉnh cái phòng nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ ngồi cái đối diện, hồ trước húc ngồi trung gian lõm vào đi tiểu sô pha.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ không quá thục, sở dĩ có thể ngồi ở cùng nhau ăn lẩu, tất cả đều là bởi vì bọn họ đều cùng hồ trước húc quan hệ hảo.

Hắn hai năm kỷ chênh lệch không lớn, lộ tuyến cũng bất đồng, vẫn là sư huynh đệ, trung gian còn có hồ trước húc cái này lời nói đáp tử luôn tổ cục, theo đạo lý nói như thế nào cũng có thể hỗn cái giống nhau anh em, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, hai người chính là không thân cận, tựa hồ có loại vương không thấy vương nhàn nhạt lãnh địa cảm.

Nhưng là hồ trước húc đảo vẫn luôn là một chút cũng không phát giác tới, hắn lúc này cười ha ha, cầm Lưu hạo nhiên di động liền cấp Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ xem, như là phát hiện tân đại lục giống nhau cảm khái: "Ngàn tỉ, ngươi xem, ngươi cũng ở mặt trên!"

Này tư thế cùng hai người cầm cái song hoàng trứng ảnh đế giống nhau, kia hiếm lạ kính nhi.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng nhìn thoáng qua, mặt ngoài không chút sứt mẻ, nhưng là trong mắt cũng có một tia nghi hoặc, hắn bình thường tuy rằng cũng đi dạo một dạo, nhưng là hắn chưa bao giờ xem cùng chính mình tương quan, thật đúng là lần đầu tiên nhìn đến loại này video.

"Được rồi được rồi, khẳng định lại là phỏng vấn hỏi đáp gì đó." Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng đem điện thoại từ hồ trước húc trong tay cướp về, liền nghe được hồ trước húc phát ra cuồng tiếu, hắn chỉ vào phía dưới liên tiếp nói, "Ha ha ha ha ha còn có các ngươi đối lập! Ta nhìn xem —— Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ vs Lưu hạo nhiên khiêu vũ, một cái làm người mang thai, một cái làm dòng người sản...... Ha ha ha ha ha"

Hồ trước húc tiếng cười quả thực ma tính, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp tiếp theo cái động tác, hồ trước húc liền click mở tới nhìn. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng bị hồ trước húc dỗi đến mặt phía trước, thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên vũ đạo.

...... Ân...... Không nghĩ tới sư huynh vũ đạo, như vậy...... Có đặc sắc. Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhịn không được bật cười, khóe miệng biên lộ ra hai cái má lúm đồng tiền, video vừa lúc ở ngay lúc này truyền phát tin xong, liên tiếp nhảy ra, đều là thực ma tính tiêu đề.

【 hạo lỗi 】 biến thái câu chuyện tình yêu

【 ngàn khải ngàn 】ptsd ái nhân

【 hạo ngàn 】ainimals

"Ha ha ha ha ha ngưu bức," hồ trước húc biên niệm biên cười, nghe tên này còn có cái này tiêu đề liền biết là cái gì nội dung, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ đều không nghĩ tiếp tục nghe đi xuống, đáng tiếc hồ trước húc là cá nhân tới điên, hai người đều phải đoạt di động thời điểm, đột nhiên hồ trước húc tươi cười cứng lại, cả người như là bị điểm huyệt giống nhau yên lặng một cái chớp mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhân cơ hội đoạt lại di động, liền nhìn đến mặt trên xuất hiện hồ trước húc cùng hắn còn có Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ba người cp...... Kiểu gì đạo đức luân tang!

Đầu năm nay thẳng nam cho nhau xem một cái chính là ám sinh tình tố, nếu là cùng nhau kề vai sát cánh bốn bỏ năm lên chính là ở bên nhau, nếu là buổi tối ước cùng nhau ăn cái cái lẩu...... Kia đến không được, đó chính là ở chung a!

Nghĩ đến lần trước hắn nhất thời tò mò lục soát chính mình tên, sau đó tùy ý điểm đi vào nhìn đến những cái đó hình ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định không hề tưởng đi xuống, bằng không hôm nay này đốn cái lẩu liền không có biện pháp cùng trước mặt hai người ăn xong đi.

Cũng may hồ trước húc nhìn đến chính mình cũng có cp lúc sau nhanh chóng bình tĩnh xuống dưới, ba người vui sướng mà ăn một đốn cái lẩu, liền tính toán ai về nhà nấy nghỉ ngơi đi.

Bọn họ tuy rằng hiện tại hồng như mặt trời ban trưa, nhưng rốt cuộc đều là học sinh, lại vẫn là ở từng người lĩnh vực thập phần có mục tiêu người, ngày mai đều đến ra sớm công, trở về chơi chơi game cũng tới rồi nên ngủ lúc.

Kết quả vừa đến gia, Lưu hạo nhiên WeChat ngay cả tục vang lên vài điều, hắn click mở vừa thấy, là trợ lý tiểu đường phát WeChat, nội dung chính là một cái —— ca ngươi ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ ăn lẩu?

Lưu hạo nhiên mày nhăn lại, không đáp lời, trực tiếp thượng Weibo.

Hắn quá có kinh nghiệm, quả nhiên, hai người này liền treo ở 24 giờ nhiệt bảng thượng đâu.

Lần trước cùng nhau trước tiếng Anh khóa cũng là trực tiếp thượng hot search, lần này ăn lẩu cũng thượng hot search...... Này học đệ thoạt nhìn thật là cái hot search thể chất a.

Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy nghĩ, nhìn xem bình luận đều là cảm khái bọn họ quan hệ tốt, không có gì vấn đề lớn, hắn cũng liền không quản, trực tiếp thiết trở về liền tính toán hồi tiểu đường nói, kết quả điện thoại vang lên.

Leo tên nhảy tới nhảy lui, Lưu hạo nhiên cười, lộ ra tiêu chí tính răng nanh, hắn chuyển được điện thoại.

"Ngươi không phải nói chờ mấy ngày ta hồi Bắc Kinh cùng nhau ăn lẩu sao?!" Ngô Lỗi ở điện thoại kia đầu kêu, "Ta cũng muốn ăn cái lẩu a a a a a!"

"Ngươi đã trở lại cùng nhau ăn bái." Lưu hạo nhiên giảng điện thoại liền vào cửa, "Hôm nay là vừa khéo......"

"Ăn như vậy cần, ngươi không sợ mập lên a?" Ngô Lỗi phát ra linh hồn một kích, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình tựa hồ đỉnh đầu huyết điều thiếu một nửa, hắn che lại ngực nói, "A, ta đây không bồi ngươi ăn."

"Đừng đừng đừng, ca, trở về ăn lẩu a, cũng đừng quên, ngươi mấy ngày nay nhiều vận động!" Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh nhận sai, hắn kia đầu tựa hồ ở chụp một cái cái gì tạp chí bìa mặt, nghe tới binh hoang mã loạn, hai người đều không có nói thêm nữa, hàn huyên một lát liền treo.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này đã ngồi ở phiêu cửa sổ thượng xem ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng, hắn đột nhiên có điểm mỏi mệt, cởi ra áo khoác, chỉ ăn mặc một kiện áo lông, để chân trần đi rượu quầy rót rượu.

Rượu gạo hương vị thực đạm, mang theo một loại lăng liệt quả hương, như là nào đó khe núi huyền nhai biên sinh cơ bừng bừng trái cây hương vị, như là...... Người nào đó hương vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên suy nghĩ nửa ngày không nghĩ ra được này hương vị rốt cuộc là bên người cái nào người thường dùng nước hoa, dứt khoát thích ý mà híp mắt, tưởng nói muốn hay không nhân cơ hội khai một mâm trò chơi.

Kết quả một cởi bỏ khóa tần, nhìn đến b trạm icon, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn phía trước khai b trạm là muốn nhìn một cái trò chơi giải thích, bị hồ trước húc một gián đoạn đều cấp quên mất.

Hắn dứt khoát click mở, tưởng tiếp tục tìm xem cái kia kỹ thuật lưu chủ bá giải thích.

Vừa mở ra tự động đổi mới, không biết vì cái gì, tiền tam cái video tất cả đều là hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới vừa cùng Ngô Lỗi thông điện thoại, tiếp theo đột nhiên nhìn đến chính mình hòa hảo cơ hữu mặt như vậy đột ngột mà dỗi ở bên nhau, nhìn qua tựa hồ còn có cốt truyện...... Hắn lòng hiếu kỳ nhịn không được lại lần nữa ngo ngoe rục rịch.

Đại khái là thật uống say, hắn tưởng: Hắc tiểu gia còn không tin, rốt cuộc đều là ta fans, chẳng lẽ còn có thể thật đem ta như thế nào mà?

Rốt cuộc phía trước cái kia hắn không cẩn thận điểm đi vào video, hiện tại uống xong rượu ngẫm lại cũng không có gì sao, còn không phải là đối diện thiên lôi địa hỏa thêm chút lời tự thuật gì đó! Chân chính thẳng nam sẽ sợ hủ các muội tử yy?

Không tồn tại!

Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo mù quáng tự tin click mở cái thứ nhất video, sau đó uống tiểu rượu thích ý mà nhìn lên, nhìn đến mấy cái màn ảnh cắt chi gian, Ngô Lỗi khóc lóc mặt...... Hắn phốc mà một ngụm rượu liền phun ra tới.

Này, này xác thật là Ngô Lỗi không sai.

Kia mấy cái khóc lóc co rúm lại trốn đi màn ảnh...... Dựa theo Lưu hạo nhiên đại khái ấn tượng, Ngô Lỗi cũng nói với hắn quá là chụp phim truyền hình nhân vật, lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên còn bồi hắn đối diện diễn tới.

Lúc ấy không có một chút không thích hợp cảm giác, như thế nào lúc này như vậy vừa thấy...... Nơi nào đều không thích hợp đi lên a!!!

Này đó fans tài hoa có phải hay không quá không chỗ sắp đặt! Loại này vận kính cùng kỹ xảo...... Tổng cảm thấy bên trong có mấy cái video mai phục chuyên nghiệp xuất thân người a!

Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm vô cùng phun tào, hung hăng liền uống lên vài chén rượu làm chính mình trấn định xuống dưới.

Theo đạo lý người bình thường lúc này liền quan video hảo hảo ngủ đi, nhưng là không biết có phải hay không uống say, Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình nảy sinh ác độc, vẫn là câu nói kia: "Làm loại này video nhất định là ta cùng Ngô Lỗi fans, các nàng liền tính yy cũng sẽ không thật sự đem chúng ta thế nào!"

Sau đó...... Tối nay Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy ra tân thế giới đại môn, hắn trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn thật nhiều chính mình chụp tạp chí tảng lớn cùng với các loại TV điện ảnh màn ảnh...... Toàn bộ thay đổi hương vị.

Tóm lại hắn khi thì biến thành biến thái, khi thì là phúc hắc, khi thì tâm cơ thâm trầm, khi thì bán manh trang ngoan...... Liền không mấy cái là người tốt, Lưu hạo nhiên đối với chén rượu mơ mơ màng màng mà chiếu chính mình mặt, trong lòng thập phần nghi hoặc —— không phải nói hắn trường quốc dân mối tình đầu mặt sao? Hắn không phải răng nanh cười thực chữa khỏi chó Shiba sao?

Này giúp fans rốt cuộc sao lại thế này, vì cái gì chính hắn đều mau tin tưởng chính mình là cái biến thái a?! Còn có thể hay không hảo a?!

Mà Ngô Lỗi liền thảm hại hơn, trong chốc lát bị cầm tù khóc đáng thương hề hề, trong chốc lát lại bị trói lại tới lại lần nữa khóc đáng thương hề hề, trong chốc lát bị hắn thiết kế hãm hại cùng đường đáng thương hề hề, trong chốc lát bị hắn sợ tới mức súc lên phát run đáng thương hề hề...... Tóm lại...... Chính là đáng thương hề hề, bị đại ma vương khi dễ ngược đãi đoạt lại gia vô tội mỹ thiếu niên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nỗ lực che chắn cảm giác say hồi ức chính mình trong óc bên trong cái kia thể năng phát đạt vui sướng chạy vội người thiếu niên, nghiêm túc hồi ức, rốt cuộc xác định —— ân, Ngô Lỗi không phải như thế.

Cùng lúc đó hắn nhìn màn ảnh bên trong Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn chạy vội, còn có mang nước mắt đôi mắt, đột nhiên trong lòng vừa động —— hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, Ngô Lỗi thật sự lớn lên rất đẹp.

Đương nhiên, Ngô Lỗi lớn lên đẹp, này trên cơ bản là rất nhiều người đều biết đến sự tình.

Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên này trong nháy mắt cảm giác được đẹp không quá giống nhau, là một loại...... Kỳ quái cảm giác, như là có miêu ở trong lòng nhẹ nhàng bắt một chút cảm giác, không đau, nhưng trong lòng ngứa, có loại gấp không chờ nổi muốn lại làm điểm cái gì, làm kia nước mắt lại nhiều một ít, lại mãnh liệt một ít xúc động.

...... Giây tiếp theo, phản ứng lại đây chính mình suy nghĩ gì đó Lưu hạo nhiên ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh.

Hắn buông chén rượu, đột nhiên vọt tới toilet, trực tiếp phóng nước trôi một phen mặt.

Hắn nhìn trong gương mặt chính mình, vẫn là rủ xuống cẩu cẩu mắt, vẫn là quen thuộc nhu hòa ngũ quan, chỉ là hắn ánh mắt mang theo một tia màu đỏ tươi, là quay chụp tạp chí, là hắn kỹ thuật diễn đều chưa bao giờ có làm được quá —— mang theo không chút nào che đậy xâm lược tính, trần trụi lộ liễu ham muốn chinh phục.

Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên nhìn đến chính mình này một mặt, chính hắn đều bị chính mình dọa tới rồi.

Ta chẳng lẽ là thật sự biến thái đi?

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong gương chính mình, trong lòng sông cuộn biển gầm, khiếp sợ rối tinh rối mù.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 2

Ta tuyệt đối không phải biến thái!

Lưu hạo nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại, quyết đoán tháo dỡ b trạm, trò chơi công lược cũng không nhìn, trò chơi cũng không đánh, hắn quyết định tẩy tẩy ngủ, tỉnh ngủ ngày mai rời giường hảo hảo đi ra cái thần công, rốt cuộc còn phải đánh tạp đâu!

Đem chó Shiba ôm gối vớt được xoa nhẹ vài đem, Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu ngủ.

Hắn làm một giấc mộng, mơ thấy hắn ở phim trường chụp 《 Bắc Kinh câu chuyện tình yêu 》, bên trong tóc dài phiêu phiêu Âu Dương na na nhìn qua tuổi đặc biệt tiểu, lại đặc biệt ngoan ngoãn.

Nói thực ra lúc trước lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên còn có điểm cảm thấy tiểu cô nương tuổi quá nhỏ, thật cẩn thận, sợ tiểu cô nương ở phim trường không thoải mái, tuy rằng chụp chính là tình yêu diễn, thao chính là ca tâm.

Làm một cái sắt thép thẳng nam, kỳ thật Âu Dương na na xác thật là rất nhiều thẳng nam tình nhân trong mộng kia một khoản, chính là lẫn nhau mới gặp thời điểm, nói thực ra fans sau lại còn ở trên Weibo mặt ồn ào đến long trời lở đất, giạng thẳng chân luận chứng một hai phải đem Âu Dương na na cùng đàm tùng vận cùng hắn phối hợp ra cái chính cung cp tới, làm cho sau lại Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều bắt đầu hoài nghi chính mình —— không phải, ta có phải hay không thật sự cùng na na thực ngọt a? Ta có phải hay không thật sự thích nàng a?

Vốn dĩ hai người cho nhau ghét bỏ, ngươi nói ta nhị bức ta nói ngươi thiểu năng trí tuệ, quan hệ thiết không được, kết quả bị fans sảo tới sảo đi, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều hoài nghi có phải hay không hắn phân liệt một nhân cách cùng na na tới một hồi kinh thiên động địa thanh mai trúc mã câu chuyện tình yêu.

Trời biết hắn lúc ấy trong đầu đều là "Ta muốn mang theo ta đệ hảo hảo đem cái này diễn chụp hảo!", Trừ bỏ thiết cốt tranh tranh sự nghiệp tâm, hắn lúc ấy trong lòng thật sự một chút miêu nị đều không có, thật đúng là không thông suốt.

Hắn đều kêu na na đệ, cái nào thẳng nam thích một cái lão muội nhi sẽ kêu đối phương đệ đệ a?!

Bất quá cũng may liền mau liền Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều hoài nghi hắn có phải hay không thích quá na na thời điểm, na na mang theo nàng đối diễn kịch nhiệt tình yêu thương đi đào tạo sâu, trước khi đi nói với hắn: "Hạo nhiên, chờ, trở về ta còn đóng phim!"

Lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ trở về nàng một câu: "Na na, ta thân đệ, ngươi hảo hảo kéo đàn cello đương nữ thần được không, trừ bỏ đóng phim ngươi liền không có khuyết điểm!"

Làm một cái bị lão sư khai quật, tự hào mà nói hắn "Trời sinh là ăn này chén cơm" người, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình liền tính thật sự thích na na, kia cũng nói không nên lời hắn đệ thích hợp đóng phim những lời này.

Nhưng là na na không, nàng liền quật cường, lên tiếng nói nàng tất nhiên cường thế trở về, chấn hạt hắn đôi mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm lo lắng có thể hay không là cay hạt hắn đôi mắt.

Bất quá lớn lên xinh đẹp người đại khái đều có loại "Ta phải vì sở dục vì" khí tràng, liền cùng Ngô Lỗi kia tiểu tử giống nhau, nhìn qua đặc biệt dễ nói chuyện, lại thân sĩ lại ngoan, liền Lưu hạo nhiên mẹ nó nhìn bọn họ phỏng vấn đối lập lúc sau đều gọi điện thoại nói: "Ngươi nhìn xem ngươi bằng hữu, tiểu gia hỏa nhiều có thể nói a!"

Liền Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên cùng hắn gặp mặt thời điểm, đều thiếu chút nữa bị che mắt. Ngô Lỗi kia tiểu tử thật sự thực có thể nói, cũng thật là cá tính cách đặc biệt người tốt, nhưng nếu chín lúc sau liền sẽ phát hiện, gia hỏa này là không cùng ngươi so đo.

Dù sao cũng là cái mỗi ngày buổi sáng kiên trì cử thiết, còn có tám khối cơ bụng chòm Ma Kết, Lưu hạo nhiên là gặp qua hắn nghiêm túc bộ dáng.

Tỷ như diễn kịch thời điểm.

Trong tin tức mặt rất ít có bọn họ hai người tin tức, chủ yếu kỳ thật trừ bỏ công tác hành trình, hai người lén tụ hội tương đối nhiều, bên ngoài tổng ở truyền bọn họ tài nguyên trùng hợp đoạt nhân vật, có đoạn thời gian liền Lưu hạo nhiên phòng làm việc cũng sắp tin.

Bọn họ đều là người trẻ tuổi, đều là diễn viên, hình tượng khí chất đáng làm trình độ cũng cao, lại nói tiếp thật đúng là rất trùng hợp.

Nhưng là hai người bọn họ trong lòng đều môn thanh chính là, bọn họ vĩnh viễn không có khả năng trở thành đấu thành gà chọi cái loại này người. Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình chính là cái sợ phiền toái người, hắn một cái trình diễn chín nguyệt, nhốt ở trong núi hai ba tháng đều có thể không sao cả, hắn còn có tâm tình xem ngôi sao...... Trợ lý đều nói muốn nghẹn mắc lỗi, hắn còn tặc nhạc.

Liền hắn cái này tâm thái, hắn với ai đều đấu không đứng dậy, tái hảo tài nguyên đều không bằng hắn cảm thấy "Này nhân vật có ý tứ."

Mà Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn là không giống nhau người, hắn ăn rất nhiều khổ, chòm Ma Kết vẫn là công tác cuồng...... Cho nên hắn thực quý trọng mỗi một lần cơ hội, sẽ đem hết toàn lực làm được tốt nhất.

Đặc biệt là diễn kịch.

Bọn họ hai người ghé vào cùng nhau trừ bỏ xoa hai thanh trò chơi, chính là đối diễn, hơn nữa bởi vì trò chơi xoa quá lạn, cảm giác thành tựu thật sự không cao, vì thế càng nhiều thời gian liền ở cho nhau đối diễn hoặc là xem người khác tác phẩm vượt qua, Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi trong mắt nhìn đến quá cái loại này ánh mắt, chính là một loại làm hắn cảm thấy da đều căng thẳng...... Cái loại này kính nhi.

Là một cái diễn viên đối một cái khác bướng bỉnh, quật cường cùng thế hệ cảnh giác, cơ hồ là tối cao nhận đồng.

Bọn họ đều là trời sinh xuống dưới bị trực giác sử dụng hướng cái này phương hướng chạy vội người, đối chân chính nhiệt tình yêu thương chuyện này Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói, bọn họ là bằng hữu, cũng là đồng loại.

Cho nên mặc kệ bên ngoài truyền thành bộ dáng gì, bọn họ hai người thậm chí thật đúng là có chính diện cạnh tranh quá, nhưng đại khái là thiếu niên khí phách, bọn họ cũng không từng chân chính mà trở mặt.

Ngược lại lẫn nhau thưởng thức, cảm tình càng tốt.

Nhân sinh khó nhất đến, ngược lại là loại này kỳ phùng địch thủ vui sướng, loại này cảm tình người bình thường sẽ không hiểu, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên cũng sẽ không gặp người liền đi giải thích.

Dù sao bọn họ là hảo huynh đệ, cũng không cần cùng bất luận kẻ nào khua chiêng gõ trống đi thông tri.

Tựa như hắn cùng na na tình cùng huynh đệ, kỳ thật cũng không cần một đám đi theo người khác giải thích giống nhau. Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong mộng nghĩ, nhìn Âu Dương na na bóng dáng, hắn này trong nháy mắt tựa hồ lại biến thành ngây ngô mối tình đầu người thiếu niên, lúc ấy hắn nghiền ngẫm thật lâu, cuối cùng đóng phim thời điểm, trong lòng tưởng đều là các loại kinh điển hình ảnh bên trong nam chủ tình nghé sơ khai bộ dáng.

Nhưng là này trong nháy mắt, ở trong mộng, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy tim đập thực mau, hắn phảng phất liền biến thành trong TV mặt cái kia nam hài, nhìn chính mình ái nữ hài tử, hắn giơ lên tay muốn gọi nàng, sau đó, kia nữ hài quay đầu —— mắt đào hoa, lại có thiếu niên sắc bén hình dáng, một cái đẹp thậm chí diễm lệ người thiếu niên.

Nếu không phải kia thân khí độ, thậm chí khả năng bởi vì tướng mạo, mà lưu với khuôn sáo cũ.

Thiếu niên này người nhướng mày cười, mang theo click mở tâm lại có điểm giảo hoạt, như là bọn họ mỗi lần gặp mặt cho nhau vắt hết óc tổn hại đối phương kia biểu tình, mở miệng kêu Lưu hạo nhiên: "Hắc, anh em!"

...... Đem Lưu hạo nhiên cả kinh từ trên giường bắn lên tới, nửa ngày mới sờ sờ chính mình trên đầu hãn, nhìn xem thời gian, cư nhiên đã đến 5 giờ rưỡi, lúc này đồng hồ báo thức vang lên tới, Lưu hạo nhiên thật đúng là lần đầu tiên không có trong ổ chăn mặt khó xá khó phân, hắn bò dậy vọt tắm rửa, đánh răng thời điểm, đỉnh ướt đẫm đầu tóc đối trong gương mặt chính mình thâm trầm dặn dò: "Anh em, tay tiện tò mò không kết cục tốt, ngươi hiện tại đã biết đi!"

Thanh âm quả thực là thập phần đau kịch liệt, thậm chí còn mang điểm sống sót sau tai nạn thổn thức.

Hôm qua hiển nhiên là bị những cái đó video ảnh hưởng tới rồi, mới làm như vậy cái tìm kiếm cái lạ mộng. Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ chính mình mặt, làm chính mình thanh tỉnh xuống dưới lúc sau, liền chuẩn bị ra cửa.

Thời tiết này ra thần công thật là thập phần tuyệt vọng, không, phải nói mỗi ngày dậy sớm đều tuyệt vọng. Lưu hạo nhiên không có linh hồn mà chạy đến trường học lúc sau, đánh tạp tiến đại lâu mới cảm thấy cả người sống lại.

A, máy sưởi, nhân loại ánh sáng!

Hắn lúc này hoảng liền tính toán đi luyện luyện phía trước lão sư làm chuẩn bị tiết mục, không biết vì cái gì, hắn tốt xấu cũng coi như là đồng tử công, vũ đạo lại nhảy liền chính hắn đều biết...... Quả thực là hoàn toàn mới.

Như vậy nghĩ, hắn ngáp dài liền hướng chính mình lớp học phòng luyện công đi, kết quả đi đến một nửa, đột nhiên nhìn đến tiểu vũ đạo thất bên kia có người mở ra đèn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lắc lư qua đi, vốn dĩ chỉ là đi ngang qua, kết quả liền nhìn đến bên trong rõ ràng là hắn hôm qua còn cao lãnh liền cười một chút đều bay nhanh thu hồi đi học đệ, giờ phút này chính treo ở nào đó cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm tuổi nhân thân thượng, cả người giống như là không xương cốt con lười giống nhau.

Bị treo cái kia huynh đệ thân chính điều thuận, Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt xem một cái, mới thấy rõ ràng...... Này không phải tiểu khải sao?

Bắc điện người còn được chưa, đại sáng sớm chạy bọn họ trung diễn bỏ ra thần công???

Lưu hạo nhiên nghi hoặc mà nhìn mắt liền tính toán thu hồi chính mình đầu chó, chạy nhanh lên lầu đi lắc lư hai hạ chân rèn luyện rèn luyện, kết quả liền nhìn đến treo ở Vương Tuấn Khải cổ biên sư đệ như là cảm nhận được có người, dù sao cũng là hàng năm ở màn ảnh hạ sinh hoạt người, này phản ứng nhạy bén, chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp khích lệ sư đệ, liền nhìn đến hắn vị này hồ trước húc trong miệng "Đại đa số thời gian thực khốc, trên thực tế người thực hảo" sư đệ vừa nhấc đầu, phảng phất tiểu sói con giống nhau ánh mắt hướng hắn nhìn lại đây, làm người nghĩ đến nhe răng hộ thực sói con.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng hòa thượng quá cao sờ không tới đầu (không hiểu được tình huống), sao lại thế này a này sư đệ, hắn chỉ là đi ngang qua một chút liền như vậy thảo người ngại a?!

Tưởng ngượng ngùng mà súc đầu, liền nhìn đến bị treo vị kia cũng quay đầu tới, vị này tính tình liền tốt hơn nhiều rồi, nhìn đến là hắn, trên mặt liền lộ ra tươi cười, thậm chí còn chào hỏi: "Hạo nhiên ca, ngươi gần nhất nghỉ ngơi a?!"

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Vương Tuấn Khải nhận thức thời gian tương đối trường, hai người ngầm cũng sẽ liên lạc. Rốt cuộc đều là bạn cùng lứa tuổi, hơn nữa hắn cùng Vương Tuấn Khải còn cùng nhau tham gia tổng nghệ, kỳ thật thật luận lên, so với hắn trước mặt cái này lấy đầu lưỡi đỉnh quai hàm vẻ mặt khó chịu chính tông sư đệ càng có tình cảm.

"Liền mấy ngày nay, quá hai ngày phải khởi công làm việc." Lưu hạo nhiên trở về Vương Tuấn Khải nói, dù sao hắn đánh tạp, lúc này liền thật đúng là không đi rồi, hai người đều là hành trình tương đối vội người, lúc này ghé vào cùng nhau tâm sự thiên, cũng là khó được tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi.

Không liêu nói mấy câu đột nhiên liền có âm nhạc vang lên tới, liêu đến vui vẻ hai người quay đầu vừa thấy, liền nhìn đến lạnh một khuôn mặt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hoạt động tứ chi, bắt đầu khiêu vũ lên.

Street Dance cùng mặt khác vũ đạo có điểm khác nhau, cùng dân tộc vũ đạo so sánh với, nó càng gợi cảm, cùng tước sĩ so sánh với, nó càng có xâm lược tính.

Lưu hạo nhiên gần gũi nhìn sư đệ khiêu vũ, đột nhiên nghĩ đến hôm qua bọn họ xem cái kia video...... Không thể không nói, hắn này sư đệ khiêu vũ xác thật là giống thay đổi một người, hắn động tác chi gian hướng tới bọn họ nhìn qua, không, nói đúng ra, là hắn gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm chính mình bên người Vương Tuấn Khải, ánh mắt kia, Lưu hạo nhiên làm một cái sắt thép thẳng nam, đột nhiên cảm thấy...... Như thế nào không quá thích hợp nhi a?!

Từ từ, ngươi vuốt thân thể của mình vặn vẹo thời điểm nhìn nhà ngươi đội trưởng, ngươi cảm thấy như vậy thật sự ok sao?!

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình toàn bộ lông tơ đều tạc đi lên! Hắn trong óc bên trong tất cả đều là b trạm các loại 【 cầm tù, hắc hóa, buộc chặt, chỉ thuộc về ta......】 tiêu đề ở trước mắt xẹt qua, trong lòng hô to —— đều cho ta từ từ, fans yy liền tính, chính chúng ta có thể hay không không cần như vậy bốc mùi gay!!!

Nhưng mà hắn sư đệ hoàn toàn không có nghe được hắn nội tâm hò hét, không kiêng nể gì mà phát tiết chính mình hormone, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình muốn hít thở không thông, hắn vội vàng bên trong đối Vương Tuấn Khải nói: "Cái kia, tiểu khải, ta sợ lão sư tra cương, ta đi trước đi học, trong chốc lát cùng nhau ăn cơm a!"

Nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên tè ra quần mà liền triệt.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình nhất định là xem nhiều fans não động, làm cho chính hắn ra vấn đề, cái này hình ảnh không phải thực bình thường sao?! Còn không phải là vuốt chính mình dùng đói bụng một trăm năm ánh mắt nhìn nhà mình đội trưởng sao...... Không, bất luận nghĩ như thế nào hắn cái này học đệ đều giống như có điểm không thích hợp a!

Lưu hạo nhiên cút đi đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa, Vương Tuấn Khải vừa rồi xem Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ khiêu vũ xem nhập thần, trực tiếp bị chấn một chút, còn không có tới kịp trả lời, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cùng bị cẩu truy giống nhau xông ra ngoài.

Đại khái là có cái gì việc gấp đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cút đi, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cũng không khiêu vũ, hắn đầy người nóng lên, thực thói quen tính mà liền hướng Vương Tuấn Khải chỗ đó một đảo, Vương Tuấn Khải chụp hắn: "Nghe được không, chạy nhanh, thu thập đồ vật cùng nhau đi, béo hổ cùng xe đều ở dưới lầu, ở trên xe chúng ta còn phải đối lời kịch......"

"Biết." Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ở Vương Tuấn Khải nhìn chằm chằm lại đây thời điểm, lộ ra một cái nụ cười ngọt ngào, nhìn qua muốn nhiều ngoan ngoãn có bao nhiêu ngoan ngoãn, đạt được đội trưởng một cái vừa lòng ánh mắt.

Mà kia đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình có thể là tư thế ngủ không đúng, làm cho tư tưởng rất nguy hiểm, hắn quyết định củng cố một chút chính mình xu hướng giới tính, bay nhanh cấp Âu Dương na na đánh cái video điện thoại.

Âu Dương na na tiếp thời điểm đang ở đắp mặt nạ, xem ra là chuẩn bị ngủ, nàng bên kia đại khái đều đã là đêm khuya, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy liền nói: "Ngươi sao lại thế này a na na!"

Một cái muội tử tiếp nam hài tử video, cư nhiên còn đắp mặt nạ, này may mắn là hắn, nếu là đối diện là yêu thầm nàng người, còn không khiếp sợ đến sao!

"Sao lại thế này, đắp mặt nạ chuẩn bị ngủ a!" Âu Dương na na cảm thấy người này có phải hay không đại buổi tối phát thần kinh, nghi hoặc hỏi hắn, "Làm sao vậy, có chuyện gì?"

"...... Không có việc gì, ta liền tưởng đột phát kỳ muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, cái kia...... Weibo thượng đều nói chúng ta thanh mai trúc mã......" Lưu hạo nhiên cười một chút, ho khan một tiếng, tưởng tiếp tục nói. Âu Dương na na lại đắp hảo mặt nạ, vỗ mặt xúc hấp thu, đối hắn vẻ mặt ' ta liền nhìn xem ngươi có thể phun ra cái gì ngà voi tới ' biểu tình nói, "Làm sao vậy, ngươi muốn cùng ta thông báo sao?"

"Không không không không không, kia cần thiết không phải!" Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là thực quý trọng cái này bằng hữu, chạy nhanh làm sáng tỏ, sau đó lại nói, "Ta chính là muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy ta chịu không chịu muội tử hoan nghênh a?"

...... Cũng là thảm, một cái đương hồng minh tinh, Weibo vừa mở ra tất cả đều là kêu hắn lão công muội tử phấn, giờ phút này cư nhiên bắt đầu hỏi cái này vấn đề.

Âu Dương na na cảm thấy vấn đề quá độ, như thế một cái trừ bỏ công tác, mỗi ngày đều không hộ da sắt thép thẳng nam nghi ngờ chính mình mị lực, kia nhất định là gặp người mình thích! Nàng trong mắt lóe bát quái diệp diệp quang huy, liên thanh hỏi: "Là ai?! Là cái nào cùng ngươi hợp tác nữ hài tử?! Trời ạ ta phải biết rằng, ta có tư cách biết, ta chính là vì ngươi chắn quá thương Lưu hạo nhiên ——"

"Đình đình đình đình đình!" Lưu hạo nhiên xem nàng kích động đều mau hô, chạy nhanh ngăn lại nàng, nói: "Không phải muội tử......"

Âu Dương na na hít thở không thông, trong mắt bát quái quang mang sắp gửi đi xạ tuyến xuyên thấu qua màn hình bắn thủng hắn mặt! Nàng lặp lại: "Không phải muội tử! Là nam! Là ai?! Ngày hôm qua cùng ngươi cùng nhau ăn lẩu Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ sao?!"

"Không phải, vì cái gì là ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ...... Không đúng, phi, cũng không phải nam! Ta chỉ là đơn thuần hỏi một câu!" Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình từ ngày hôm qua tay tiện nhìn kia mấy cái video, liền một đường càng bôi càng đen, hắn chạy nhanh ngăn lại na na lại tưởng đi xuống, liên thanh nhanh chóng nói: "Không phải, ta chính là muốn hỏi một chút, ta sao cùng nhau chơi lâu như vậy, còn truyền tai tiếng, ngươi chẳng lẽ thật sự không có một chút cảm thấy ta hai có khả năng có điểm cái gì phát triển thời điểm?"

Đảo không phải thật sự đến thích, chính là người có đôi khi luôn có như vậy cái thời điểm, bọn họ tốt xấu bị người tổ cp còn an bài quá cốt truyện, như thế nào muội tử một chút cũng chưa hiểu sai quá đâu?

Tuy rằng xác thật lẫn nhau không tới điện, nhưng là thẳng nam tự tôn vẫn là có điểm đau đớn.

"...... Bởi vì ngươi xem ta ánh mắt thực ôn nhu." Âu Dương na na trả lời một cái không thể tưởng tượng đáp án.

Gâu gâu gâu??? Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng phát ra chó Shiba linh hồn tam hỏi.

Bởi vì thực ôn nhu là cái gì trả lời? Cùng "Thực xin lỗi ngươi là người tốt" là một cái ý tứ sao?

Có lẽ là Lưu hạo nhiên mộng bức quá rõ ràng, Âu Dương na na bật cười, sau đó mới kiên nhẫn nói: "Ôn nhu là thực tốt, là thích một người cần thiết phải có ánh mắt, nhưng là...... Không thể chỉ có ôn nhu cùng bao dung, còn phải có điểm càng quan trọng đồ vật, chính là tỷ như nói...... Ân...... Ta sẽ cảm thấy người kia trong mắt chỉ có ta, chỉ xem tới được ta, còn sẽ có điểm...... Lực công kích ánh mắt."

Rốt cuộc vẫn là cái nữ hài tử, lại rộng rãi hào phóng nói tới đây cũng có chút thẹn thùng, Âu Dương na na ngượng ngùng mà nói: "Ai nha, chính là nữ sinh cảm giác đến ra tới kia một chút khác biệt lạp, đây là ca ca cùng bạn trai khác biệt!"

Nàng nói xong mặt đều đỏ, hiển nhiên không nghĩ tiếp tục đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được như lọt vào trong sương mù. Chờ Âu Dương na na treo điện thoại cũng chưa suy nghĩ cẩn thận này nói rốt cuộc là cái gì, giống như có điểm minh bạch lại có điểm không bắt lấy trọng điểm......

Hắn vẫn là tưởng không rõ!

Sau đó hắn xoát di động, đột nhiên nhận được Ngô Lỗi WeChat, click mở chính là Ngô Lỗi giọng nói, vui sướng mà kêu: "Ngày hôm qua thực thuận lợi, chiều nay ta liền có thể bay trở về Bắc Kinh! Buổi tối cái lẩu ăn lên ăn lên!"

Lưu hạo nhiên đã từ "Ta sư đệ có phải hay không bốc mùi gay" cái này ý nghĩ trực tiếp thay đổi tới rồi "Na na rốt cuộc đang nói cái gì?"

Không sai, làm một cái chỉ số thông minh cũng không tệ lắm thẳng nam, Lưu hạo nhiên Lưu ca chính là như vậy có ham học hỏi tinh thần. Hắn đã quên mất bắt đầu chính mình muốn hỏi cái gì tới, nhưng là hắn quyết định cùng chính mình hảo anh em chia sẻ vấn đề này.

Vì thế vào lúc ban đêm, hai người cùng nhau điểm cái lẩu cơm hộp đưa Lưu hạo nhiên trong nhà, hai người xoa tay hầm hè chuẩn bị ăn xong cái lẩu liền bắt đầu xoa trò chơi thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra linh hồn vừa hỏi: "Ai ngươi nói, muội tử cảm thấy ta quá ôn nhu là có ý tứ gì a?"

Thẳng nam cũng là thực bát quái, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc mắt sáng rực lên: "Như thế nào, ngươi bị cái nào muội tử phát thẻ người tốt?"

"Nói cái gì kia! Là na na hôm qua cùng ta nói......" Lưu hạo nhiên đem Âu Dương na na nói lại lặp lại một lần, sau đó bắt đầu hỏi chính mình hảo anh em, tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi so với hắn tuổi còn nhỏ vài tuổi, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ, bằng vào hắn không có thượng b trạm tứ đại thẳng nam bảng đơn, kia hẳn là tại đây phương diện thắng qua hắn.

Hơn nữa Ngô Lỗi còn có tỷ tỷ, nghe nói có tỷ tỷ nam hài tương đối hiểu nữ hài tử.

Sự thật cũng không làm Lưu hạo nhiên thất vọng, Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút, nói: "...... Có phải hay không nói ngươi quá quy củ a?"

Đây là cái gì trả lời a! Lưu hạo nhiên khí thiếu chút nữa từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, gì ngoạn ý nhi! Ý gì! Đây là cái gì kỳ thị trả lời!

Cảm tình quy củ ôn nhu đều biến thành khuyết điểm?!

"Không phải, a cái này hảo nan giải thích......" Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, đột nhiên trực tiếp bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên chính là một cái trở tay, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái lảo đảo, thẳng tắp bị đẩy đến trên tường, sau đó phản ứng lại đây chính mình bị tường đông thời điểm, liền nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi thấu thật sự gần mặt, này trương thiếu niên khí phách hăng hái mặt thấu đến như vậy gần, đều tìm không thấy một chút tì vết, hắn cặp kia ngày thường luôn là mang theo ý cười mắt đào hoa giờ phút này tất cả đều là sắc nhọn, gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên, như là bắt giữ con mồi dã thú...... Như vậy ánh mắt.

Đoạt lấy, dã tính khó thuần, thậm chí mang theo ngươi chết ta mất mạng hơi thở.

Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt toàn thân căng thẳng, theo bản năng mà liền trở tay bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi, gắt gao mà quay người đem hắn vây ở vách tường một góc, này trong nháy mắt, hắn phảng phất là cường đại mà không gì làm không được dã thú, khoanh lại hắn con mồi.

Hắn bữa tối.

Mảnh dài cổ cùng hầu kết, xuyên thấu qua liền mũ sam có thể nhìn đến một tia đá lởm chởm xương quai xanh, mang theo một tia như núi nhai thác nước biên sinh trưởng trái cây...... Như vậy tươi mát lăng liệt hương vị.

...... Ngày hôm qua kia rượu gạo, không phải nước hoa, nguyên lai là Ngô Lỗi trên người cái loại này nhàn nhạt hương vị.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình uống say.

Nhưng là hắn hôm nay tích rượu chưa thấm.

"Đúng vậy, chính là cái này ánh mắt!" Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc một giây, sau đó liên thanh cảm khái, "Có thể có thể, huynh đệ, cái này ánh mắt tuyệt, liền cái này ánh mắt, ngươi lần sau thử xem, ta bảo đảm 99% muội tử đều trốn bất quá ngươi cái này ánh mắt!"

"...... Kia còn có 1% muội tử đâu?" Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy tim đập lợi hại, hắn hoàn toàn không biết chính mình vừa rồi là cái gì ánh mắt, cũng không lộng minh bạch cái này ánh mắt cùng phía trước quá quy củ đề tài rốt cuộc có cái gì liên hệ, hắn lúc này không biết vì cái gì chột dạ lợi hại, trong miệng khô cằn mà đánh ha ha, lung tung hỏi.

"Còn có 1% muội tử phỏng chừng thích cũng là muội tử, vậy ngươi liền tiếp thu cái này hiện thực đi, đến lúc đó ta bồi ngươi uống rượu!" Ngô Lỗi nói xong cười ha ha, đại khái là nghĩ đến nếu Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự bị quăng bộ dáng.

Hảo cơ hữu, chính là như vậy nhiệt tình yêu thương xem đối phương ăn mệt!

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn cười, chính mình cũng đi theo cười.

Có thể nói là chân thật "Mặt ngoài vững như lão cẩu, trong lòng hoảng đến một đám."

Hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi không hề phòng bị bóng dáng, trong lòng mặc niệm: "Ta là sắt thép thẳng nam, ta là sắt thép thẳng nam, ta, Lưu nguyên, sắt thép thẳng nam người phát ngôn bản nhân, nhất định là ta b trạm xem nhiều, cái gì bốc mùi gay, cái gì hắc hóa cầm tù độc chiếm dục...... Kia đều là fans yy!"

Tuyệt đối không thể đương duy nhất một cái bị fans bẻ cong chính chủ!

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng chỉ thiên thề, làm không được hắn chính là cẩu!

Sắt thép thẳng nam 3

...... Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy, hắn khả năng thật là cẩu.

Cái gọi là "Nhân loại đều trốn bất quá thật hương định luật" những lời này, có khả năng là thật sự.

Nhưng chuyện này thật sự không trách hắn, hắn một cái rất tốt sắt thép thẳng nam, liền ở hai chu phía trước, hắn vẫn là cái một lòng chỉ vì sự nghiệp nỗ lực thật hán tử...... Nhưng mà ở hắn mở ra tân thế giới đại môn kia một ngày sau, ở suốt hai chu thôi hóa dưới, hắn nghĩ hắn hảo cơ hữu Ngô Lỗi, cảm giác chính mình có khả năng thật sự không phải người.

Mà là cầm thú!

Không biết có phải hay không b trạm những cái đó bàn tay to tẩy não công năng quá lợi hại, mà gần nhất Ngô Lỗi công tác cũng không phải đặc biệt vội, bọn họ tổng ghé vào cùng nhau vui sướng mà chơi đùa quan hệ...... Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy không trách chính mình, một cái lớn lên giống Ngô Lỗi người như vậy tại bên người, lại còn có không chút nào bố trí phòng vệ bộ dáng, thử hỏi ai có đỉnh được đâu?!

Hắn chỉ là cái thẳng nam, hắn lại không phải cái người mù!!!

Sự tình còn phải từ ngày đó ăn xong cái lẩu bắt đầu nói, mấy ngày nay Lưu hạo nhiên liền ở thẳng cùng không thẳng chi gian tả hữu giạng thẳng chân tự mình hoài nghi, cố tình Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, làm chuyện gì đều thập phần tùy tiện.

Thẳng nam chi gian, cãi nhau ầm ĩ như thế nào đều thập phần bình thường, ở đối phương gia tá túc, chơi game đánh tới nửa đêm cùng nhau đần độn mà bò lên trên giường tài đầu liền ngủ cũng là bình thường thao tác...... Đương nhiên, là ở hai bên đều là thẳng nam cơ sở thượng.

Nếu trong đó một cái bắt đầu nghĩ lại bọn họ cái này ở chung hình thức có phải hay không không thích hợp nói, vậy sẽ thực xấu hổ.

Xấu hổ chó Shiba đồng học ngày đó đần độn mà chống được một cái tốt đẹp điện cạnh chi dạ kết thúc, cũng chịu không nổi trực tiếp nhỏ nhặt, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi lăn ở phòng trên giường lớn ngủ thành hai chỉ cá mặn...... Hoặc là nói người trẻ tuổi thân thể hảo đâu, đều mệt đến tư duy nhỏ nhặt, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên còn làm cái mộng xuân.

Hắn mơ thấy rất nhiều cực kỳ không xong không nên lấy ra tới nói đồ vật, nói như thế nào đâu, cũng đừng đề cẩn thận miêu tả, liền đơn giản nói một chút khả năng đều phải bị cảnh sát lập tức bắt lại giữ gìn xã hội không khí cái loại này!

Hơn nữa đáng sợ nhất chính là...... Này còn chỉ là cái bắt đầu.

Kế tiếp này hai cái chu, Lưu hạo nhiên tổng cộng làm năm lần mộng, nếu trong mộng mặt đều là chuyện thật nói, Ngô Lỗi khả năng liền phải báo nguy.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn gương...... Hắn từ xuất đạo bắt đầu, đã bị người ta nói trường một trương mối tình đầu mặt, cười rộ lên còn có răng nanh, có thể nói là cực kỳ tiêu chuẩn "Không có xâm lược tính" nhà bên diện mạo.

Chính hắn cũng vẫn luôn cảm thấy, chính mình tính cách chính là bình thường bình thường người thiếu niên, tưởng nhanh lên thành thục, tưởng nhanh lên lớn lên, nhiệt tình yêu thương chính mình sự nghiệp, cũng chờ mong nào một ngày thật sự gặp được chính mình thích một nửa kia, sau đó vui sướng mà nói cái khẩn trương kích thích ngầm luyến gì đó......

Kết quả không nghĩ tới, hắn ôn nhu chữa khỏi bề ngoài đem chính mình đều lừa tới rồi, hắn ở sâu trong nội tâm, nguyên lai vẫn luôn chôn dấu một cái biến thái a!!!

Nghĩ đến chính mình mộng, Lưu hạo nhiên lỗ tai đều đỏ, không thể không nói, lột đi tự mình phỉ nhổ cùng cảm thấy thẹn bộ phận, trong mộng một ít hình ảnh, nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi bình thường như vậy khỏe mạnh ánh mặt trời mặt nhiễm hồng nhạt, hơi hơi mang theo oán trách nhẫn nại......

"A a a a a a trụ não a Lưu hạo nhiên!! Ngươi này nhân tra!" Phát hiện chính mình suy nghĩ cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên điên cuồng chó Shiba lắc đầu, cơ hồ hoảng ra tàn ảnh, chỉ nghĩ nhanh lên đem trong óc bên trong màu vàng phế liệu ném đến chân trời góc biển.

"Hạo nhiên, ngươi lại đây!" Liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở tự mình giãy giụa thời điểm, cách đó không xa vang lên tới nhiếp ảnh gia thanh âm.

Đúng vậy không sai, Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học hiện tại ở chụp một cái tạp chí bìa mặt, đây là hắn gần nhất một cái tương đối quan trọng hành trình, bởi vì cái này tạp chí chỉnh thể định vị thập phần người trưởng thành, Lưu hạo nhiên làm một cái diễn viên, kiêng kị nhất chính là bị định hình, lần này cái này tạp chí cho hắn định phong cách là công kích tính, thành thục thậm chí nguy hiểm định vị.

Đây là Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từng có khiêu chiến quá phong cách...... Nói thật, làm một cái ( còn không có khuất phục ) sắt thép thẳng nam, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi một lần vì hai người chụp các loại phong cách tạp chí đều bị chỉnh kẹo sắc cùng tiểu vương tử định vị thập phần thống khổ, làm nam nhân, bọn họ thích thành thục đáng tin cậy, chương hiển chính mình cường đại, tốt nhất có thể làm tiểu mê muội vừa lật khai liền ngao ngao thét chói tai hảo soái hảo gợi cảm, mà không phải "Mụ mụ ái ngươi!" Loại này từ mẫu thét chói tai.

Bởi vậy Lưu hạo nhiên nghe nói này kỳ cư nhiên cho hắn định cái này tạp chí, trong lòng quả thực mừng như điên loạn vũ, lúc ấy quả thực không có chút nào do dự liền tiếp nhận rồi cái này công tác.

Lúc này quay chụp kỳ thật không quá thuận lợi, nhưng là công tác luôn có khúc chiết, Lưu hạo nhiên ý thức được khả năng hắn không có trảo chuẩn tạp chí định vị cùng phong cách, lúc này chạy nhanh bài trừ tạp niệm, chạy nhanh đi đến nhiếp ảnh gia bên cạnh.

"...... Ngươi ánh mắt, không phải làm ngươi hung ác," quả nhiên hắn vừa đi qua đi, nhiếp ảnh gia liền mở miệng, nói thẳng, "Ta không phải cho ngươi đi vật lộn, ngươi cũng không phải cái sát thủ, ta là muốn ngươi phóng thích ngươi hormone, hormone biết không?"

Cái này nhiếp ảnh gia phi thường nổi danh, nhiếp ảnh phong cách cũng thập phần chịu nước ngoài hoan nghênh, cũng không phải Lưu hạo nhiên trước kia tiếp xúc đến cái loại này quốc nội phong cách. Vị này am hiểu chụp đại diện tích hắc hôi, còn có người với người chi gian cái loại này cực kỳ mãnh liệt tính sức dãn, lại một chút không thấp tục, là gần nhất thanh danh thước khởi một vị Đại Ngưu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe, cùng chơi game không giống nhau, ở công tác phương diện, hắn ngộ tính cực cường, nháy mắt minh bạch nhiếp ảnh gia ý tứ.

Hắn nhìn nhiếp ảnh gia cho hắn điều ra tới hình ảnh, kia mấy cái Âu Mỹ người mẫu lại cao lại gầy, sắc bén sắc nhọn ngũ quan làm ngồi ở chính giữa nhất Lưu hạo nhiên có vẻ khí thế yếu đi rất nhiều.

"Ta muốn chính là ngươi ở khống chế mọi người cảm giác, ngươi chi phối dục, giống như là bầy sói đầu lang, tất cả mọi người phải quỳ ở ngươi bên chân hôn môi ngươi giày...... Ngươi đã biết sao?" Nhiếp ảnh gia biểu tình thập phần nghiêm túc, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên hỏi, "Ngươi có tính ảo tưởng đối tượng sao?"

"A?!" Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở nghiền ngẫm nhiếp ảnh gia ý tứ, nghe vậy ngây ra một lúc, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu.

"Đó chính là có, ngươi suy nghĩ người kia, sau đó đem sở hữu nguyên tố đều đổi thành hắn...... Đúng đúng, chính là như vậy, bảo trì, mau, mọi người vào chỗ!" Nhiếp ảnh gia cơ hồ trong nháy mắt liền đem Lưu hạo nhiên cấp điểm tới rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết vì cái gì, ở nhiếp ảnh gia hỏi ra cái kia vấn đề thời điểm, trước mặt hắn tự nhiên mà vậy mà xuất hiện Ngô Lỗi kia trương tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột mặt.

Một cái khuôn mặt sắc bén sắc nhọn, cười rộ lên lại làm người mê say mâu thuẫn thể.

Làm một cái chòm Thiên Bình, Lưu hạo nhiên là trời sinh nhan cẩu, hắn thích các loại mỹ lệ sự vật cùng mĩ lệ người...... Nhưng là trời đất chứng giám, ở hai chu phía trước, hắn vẫn luôn chỉ là đơn thuần đối hết thảy mỹ lệ sự vật thưởng thức.

Mà hôm nay, hắn ngồi ở bố trí phảng phất Sicily Mafia giáo phụ gia phòng khách, trên đùi dịu ngoan mà quỳ mỹ diễm vưu vật, sô pha, phía sau cùng cách đó không xa thảm thượng tư thế tuyệt đẹp mà nằm bò dã tính mỹ nhân, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng tượng thấy trước mặt là Ngô Lỗi mặt.

Hắn cũng không nữ khí, thậm chí mang theo mãnh liệt, sơ trưởng thành nam nhân khí khái, hắn ăn mặc cùng chính mình giống nhau màu đen tam kiện bộ, hắn cởi thật dài áo gió ngoại phê, cả người giỏi giang phảng phất banh thẳng roi.

Hắn dịu ngoan mà đi tới, hôn môi chính mình nâng lên tay, cung kính bên trong cất giấu vô pháp thuần phục dã tính......

"Thực hảo, xem ta, hoàn mỹ!!! Mau, đổi bố trí!!!" Bên tai là nhiếp ảnh gia rốt cuộc hải lên thét chói tai, Lưu hạo nhiên thay đổi một cái lại một động tác, hắn ôm kia lộ tảng lớn bối người mẫu, trong óc bên trong tất cả đều là Ngô Lỗi ướt át đôi mắt.

Không xong.

Xong đời.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được chính mình ở trong thân thể có một phen hỏa ở thiêu đốt, như trong mộng giống nhau.

Hắn muốn ấn đảo chính mình con mồi, hung hăng mà bóp chặt hắn cổ, sau đó mang theo cưỡng bách tính mà hôn môi hắn, sau đó một tấc một tấc mà...... Hoàn toàn có được hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình không thấy được, theo hắn trạng thái thay đổi, studio rất nhiều người đều mặt đỏ.

Nhiếp ảnh gia càng là từ ghét bỏ đến cuồng nhiệt, vẫn luôn la to, mau môn ấn cái không ngừng.

Chụp xong lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên bọc áo gió trực tiếp vào phòng nghỉ, hắn đem nhân viên công tác cùng trợ lý đều đuổi ra đi, chính mình bình tĩnh một hồi lâu, mới mở cửa chuẩn bị cáo biệt.

"Muốn nhìn nguyên phiến sao?" Trước khi đi thời điểm, trợ lý hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật khá tò mò, lúc này hắn quay chụp thời điểm trong đầu đều là không xong đồ vật, thật đúng là không biết chính mình biểu hiện thế nào...... Chụp xong nhìn xem kỳ thật vốn là cái bình thường lưu trình, hắn đều thiếu chút nữa cấp đã quên.

Bởi vì đầu óc quá hỗn loạn, chỉ nghĩ nhanh lên tìm một chỗ trốn đi rửa sạch một chút đầu.

Bất quá trợ lý đều nói, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là muốn xem ảnh chụp, vạn nhất nơi nào không hài lòng còn có thể bổ một chút.

Kết quả chính hắn đi qua đi, liền nhìn đến nhiếp ảnh gia vui vẻ mà đối hắn vẫy tay, trong miệng tán thưởng mà nói: "Ngươi nhìn xem, ta đánh đố này một khoác ảnh chụp phát ra đi, ngươi mụ mụ phấn có thể tuyệt tích giang hồ."

Lưu hạo nhiên thập phần tò mò mà vươn đầu đi, lập tức bị trấn trụ.

Đơn giản hắc bạch hình ảnh bên trong, ăn mặc Italy thủ công định chế âu phục nam nhân ở đen tối ánh đèn bên trong nhìn màn ảnh, hắn đầu gối nằm bò thâm thúy diễm lệ mỹ nhân, dưới chân cuộn tròn vưu vật, hắn tay như là vuốt ve sủng vật giống nhau tùy ý mà đặt ở nữ nhân cuốn khúc đầu tóc thượng, mang theo nguy hiểm cùng săn thú giống nhau ánh mắt lại thẳng tắp mà nhìn trước mắt, cơ hồ trong nháy mắt khiến cho người cảm thấy có điểm hô hấp khó khăn.

Đây là hắn?!!

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình đều không quen biết chính mình.

Cái này phảng phất Sicily giáo phụ giống nhau hormone bạo lều nguy hiểm nam nhân là hắn?

Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối mà nhìn nhiếp ảnh gia, hắn chỉ chỉ máy tính hình ảnh bên trong chính mình, cảm khái: "Ngươi thật ngưu!"

Nếu là Ngô Lỗi ở chỗ này, phỏng chừng đến nói "Quá càn rỡ!" Này nhiếp ảnh gia sợ không phải thần bút Mã Lương hạ phàm.

"Không phải ta lợi hại, đây là ngươi." Nhiếp ảnh gia khẽ cười một tiếng, nhẹ giọng nói, "Không tin nói, lần sau ngươi nghĩ ngươi cái kia đối tượng thời điểm...... Chiếu chiếu gương."

......

Chiếu chiếu gương.

Chiếu chiếu gương.

Chiếu chiếu gương.

Rời đi cái kia studio vài ngày sau, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu vẫn luôn quanh quẩn nhiếp ảnh gia nói, ở hắn lại một lần mơ thấy Ngô Lỗi bị hắn cắn hầu kết thở dốc hình ảnh lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên vọt tới toilet giải quyết vấn đề thời điểm, hắn nhìn thoáng qua trong gương mặt chính mình.

...... Tái kiến, quốc dân mối tình đầu.

Tái kiến, chữa khỏi hệ sài sài.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong gương mặt thở hổn hển, ánh mắt phảng phất đói bụng mấy ngàn năm không ăn đến thịt lang giống nhau đôi mắt, rốt cuộc quân lính tan rã.

Xong đời, hắn thật sự đối hắn hảo anh em có ý tưởng không an phận.

Hơn nữa vẫn là phi thường bức thiết cái loại này.

Vô pháp áp lực cái loại này.

Hắn thật là cái cẩu!!!

Hơn nữa vẫn là mãn đầu óc không xong đồ vật cái loại này chó hoang!

Trời đất chứng giám, đây là hắn mối tình đầu a! Vì cái gì hắn mối tình đầu chẳng những không có ngây thơ tâm động cùng dắt tay, mà là trực tiếp mở ra đại môn liền một chiếc phi thuyền vũ trụ ở trong đầu bão táp ra tia chớp cái loại này đâu?!!!

...... Phá án, hắn quả nhiên là một cái khẩu vị trọng cầm thú! Thích người khác liền muốn nhìn đối phương khóc cái loại này biến thái! b trạm những cái đó kéo tay có phải hay không xuyên thấu qua hắn ôn nhu bề ngoài xem thấu linh hồn của hắn???

Lưu hạo nhiên phi thường muốn đi phỏng vấn một chút đám kia bàn tay to fans, muốn hỏi một chút các nàng như thế nào ở chính hắn cũng chưa nhận thấy được thời điểm nhận thấy được cái này chân tướng?

"Baby i'm pre ứng on you tonight......" Chuông điện thoại tiếng vang lên, đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình tính hướng cùng khẩu vị song trọng nghi ngờ.

Hắn đi ra cầm lấy di động, lọt vào trong tầm mắt chính là quen thuộc tên.

Điện thoại một chuyển được, Ngô Lỗi thanh âm cao hứng phấn chấn: "Huynh đệ, Nhật Bản trước tiên có đi hay không?!"

"A?" Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có làm tốt tâm lý trùng kiến liền đối mặt Ngô Lỗi thanh âm, tức khắc có điểm phản ứng trì độn, hắn mê mang hỏi, "Làm sao vậy?"

"...... Di, tỷ của ta nói ngươi cuối tuần ở Nhật Bản có công tác, vừa vặn ta cũng có, cho nên ta muốn hỏi ngươi muốn hay không trước tiên một ngày cùng ta cùng đi a!" Ngô Lỗi hiển nhiên cho rằng chính mình nghĩ sai rồi hành trình, hắn nói, "Có phải hay không ngươi bên kia có biến hóa, kia không được liền tính."

Nói xong liền phải quải điện thoại, không sai, thẳng nam giảng điện thoại liền như vậy lời ít mà ý nhiều.

"Từ từ! Ta nhớ ra rồi, là có chuyện này, ngươi vé máy bay lấy lòng?" Nghìn cân treo sợi tóc hết sức, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn hồn, một bên khai máy tính một bên hỏi.

"Định rồi a." Ngô Lỗi nói, "Buổi sáng 10 giờ rưỡi kia tranh, ta trước tiên một ngày đến, chúng ta còn có thể ăn lên!"

"...... Hảo, ta đính hảo." Nói chuyện chi gian Lưu hạo nhiên đã ấn vân tay tiền trả, treo điện thoại cấp trợ lý phát tin nhắn. "Ta trước tiên một ngày xuất phát đi Nhật Bản, đem ta vé máy bay lui đi."

Hoàn toàn mặc kệ phòng làm việc thành viên theo không kịp hắn hành trình sẽ như thế nào tuyệt vọng gào rống, cũng mặc kệ thu được này tin nhắn sau phòng làm việc nhân mã thượng đánh tới đoạt mệnh call.

Hắn, sắt thép thẳng nam tiểu Lưu, không đúng, căn cứ hắn nằm mơ tần suất cùng đối tượng tới nói, hắn hiện tại hiển nhiên đã không có tư cách tự xưng thẳng nam......

Nhưng là, không phải có câu thực chân lý nói sao?

Trên thế giới chỉ có ba loại đồ vật là vô pháp che dấu —— ho khan, bần cùng còn có tình yêu.

Nếu hắn căn bản vô pháp khống chế chính mình tâm động, làm một người nam nhân, hắn có thể làm còn có cái gì đâu?

Chỉ có một đáp án.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt mang theo không chút nào che dấu xâm lược tính.

"Hảo vui vẻ a, ta đều đã tra hảo công lược, chúng ta đi ăn nhà này thiêu thịt cùng nấm cơm đi! Mùa thu hạn định ta đi ba lần cũng chưa đuổi kịp, mỗi lần đều nghe tỷ của ta thèm ta, lần này ta nhất định phải ăn đến!"

Di động vẫn luôn minh minh ám ám, hưng phấn Ngô Lỗi lải nhải cùng chính mình hảo anh em thổi kia gia tiệm cơm nhiều ngưu bức.

WeChat tên "Một cái nguy hiểm nam nhân" Ngô Lỗi đồng học đại khái không biết, hắn cùng này hảo anh em Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cùng nhau lãng vô số lần, lúc này thật đúng là như hắn WeChat tên giống nhau.

Hắn muốn cùng một cái lòng mang ý xấu nguy hiểm nam nhân đồng du Osaka.

Chúc hắn thuận lợi.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 4

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình hảo anh em có điểm không quá thích hợp.

Bọn họ hai người vui sướng mà trước đoàn đội một ngày tới rồi Nhật Bản, xuống máy bay vẫn là đại giữa trưa, Ngô Lỗi hứng thú trí bừng bừng mà lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp nhằm phía tỷ tỷ nói với hắn rất nhiều lần tiểu điếm tử.

...... Nghe tới có phải hay không hoàn toàn không có không thích hợp? Tựa hồ thực bình thường bộ dáng?

Trên thực tế cho tới bây giờ, Ngô Lỗi cũng không phát giác bất luận cái gì không đúng, chỉ là chờ đến hai người ngồi xuống bắt đầu cơm nước xong, Ngô Lỗi vui vẻ mà chụp ảnh phát bằng hữu vòng đánh tạp phía trước, chính hắn đều cảm thấy đây là một chuyến vui sướng thẳng nam chi lữ.

Bất quá chờ đến buổi tối, hai người ở cư rượu phòng ngồi xuống uống rượu thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình có phải hay không điên rồi —— hắn cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên trên người tràn ngập ra một cổ làm hắn hít thở không thông...... Không thích hợp tới.

Mùa thu đã khởi phong, hai người tư nhân hành trình ra tới lãng thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn xưa nay đều này đây đơn giản thoải mái là chủ, liền mũ sam cùng áo lông, lại đến một kiện đơn giản to rộng áo khoác, không cần quá thoải mái.

Nhưng mà lúc này Ngô Lỗi nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện, lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ cùng trước kia đều không giống nhau —— người này tựa hồ ở da tạp da tạp mà lóe ánh sáng.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình mắt chó đều phải bị chọc mù.

Sao lại thế này, loại này công tác thời điểm mới có thể tản mát ra hormone rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào??? Ngô Lỗi nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra.

Làm một vòng tròn tiện nội, Ngô Lỗi chính mình cũng là cái hành tẩu hormone máy móc, liền tính là tính cách kỳ thật tương đối thiếu niên, nhưng là mặc vào tây trang mang lên cà vạt hắn làm theo có thể cho các loại đại muội tử mặt đỏ thét chói tai. Hơn nữa làm bị nhân xưng tán "95 sau đệ nhất tổng tiến công" đoạt huy chương, võng nghiện thiếu niên Ngô Lỗi khai công tác hình thức cái gì trạng huống chính hắn cũng biết.

...... Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn khởi công làm hình thức làm gì?!!!

Ngô Lỗi thập phần mê hoặc, làm một cái thẳng nam, sinh ra nghi hoặc là sẽ không nghẹn ở trong lòng, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi: "Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Ta làm sao vậy?" Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm lão tử một đường tới nay lấy hầu hạ tương lai bạn gái tư thế hầu hạ ngươi, ngươi muốn hướng đông ta liền không hướng tây, ngươi nha không phát hiện ta hôm nay vẫn luôn là "Hảo hảo hảo hành hành hành, ta tới mua ngươi ăn đi" hình thức sao?!

Bất quá tưởng cũng biết Ngô Lỗi căn bản là sẽ không chú ý tới này đó, trên thực tế Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn một đường, thiếu chút nữa cho rằng lần này Nhật Bản hành trình Ngô Lỗi đều sẽ không phát hiện chính mình dị thường đâu.

Lưu hạo nhiên uống một ngụm rượu gạo, nâng má nhìn Ngô Lỗi, khẽ cười một tiếng, hỏi lại hắn: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta làm sao vậy?"

Ngô Lỗi yết hầu có hơi khô. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình này trong nháy mắt tâm bị cái gì kích thích một chút, hắn kéo kéo cổ họng liền mũ sam, có chút không được tự nhiên mà nói: "Ngươi làm sao vậy, cùng khai bình khổng tước giống nhau?"

Tựa như, giống như là muốn hấp dẫn giao phối đối hướng công khổng tước giống nhau, nguyên bản bị lười biếng che dấu trụ mị lực phảng phất không cần tiền mà ra bên ngoài mạo, cách vách mấy bàn Nhật Bản cô nương nhìn bọn họ trộm mà nói chuyện, còn phát ra áp lực cảm thán tới.

Ngô Lỗi không biết vì cái gì có điểm không vui, hắn nhẹ nhàng mà dùng chân dài đá một chút Lưu hạo nhiên, nhẹ giọng nói: "Uy, ngươi thu một chút, chú ý một chút ảnh hưởng!"

Như thế nào một bộ dụ nhân phạm tội muốn cho tiểu cô nương chui đầu vô lưới bộ dáng, thật là quá có ngại xã hội không khí!

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, người này fans cư nhiên còn khen hắn ôn nhu chữa khỏi vườn trường mối tình đầu, thật nên làm các nàng đều nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên uống hơi say bộ dáng, thấy thế nào như thế nào...... Sắc tình.

Nội tâm điên cuồng lắc đầu, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy nhất định là dị quốc ban đêm quá thả lỏng, hắn này đầu óc đều tưởng thứ gì a!

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói lời nào, yên lặng mà xem Ngô Lỗi ăn xong, uống lên chút rượu, hai người lúc này mới đạp nghê hồng hồi khách sạn.

Bọn họ rốt cuộc là công chúng nhân vật, ra tới chơi, rất khó lựa chọn những cái đó thú vị dân túc tiểu điếm, giống nhau đều này đây an toàn là chủ đại hình khách sạn.

Hơn nữa bởi vì có đoàn đội, có đôi khi còn muốn tiếp đãi người, giống nhau lựa chọn đều là mang theo phòng khách cùng mấy cái phòng ngủ cái loại này đại phòng xép.

Lúc này hắn hai cũng là như thế, bất quá khác nhau là, bọn họ là cùng nhau trụ.

Ngô Lỗi ăn uống thả lỏng thập phần vui vẻ, trở về khách sạn liền đi tắm rửa. Mà ở cửa Lưu hạo nhiên tắc là phiên một lọ bọt khí rượu ra tới, cầm cái ly, chờ Ngô Lỗi ra tới thời điểm, hắn liền cười mời: "Ngày mai không công tác, uống một chút?"

...... Nếu thời gian có thể chảy ngược, ngày hôm sau Ngô Lỗi phỏng chừng muốn do dự một chút.

Nhưng là giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi không hề đề phòng, làm một cái thành thục nam nhân, uống điểm thấp độ rượu lại làm sao vậy đâu! Hắn vui vẻ đồng ý, bọc áo tắm dài liền ngồi hạ, lộ ra ngực một mảnh da thịt, đem lòng mang quỷ thai đối diện người nào đó xem miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu xuất hiện rất nhiều hình ảnh...... Có chút là Ngô Lỗi chân thật mà suy diễn quá, có chút là hắn trong mộng, hắn giơ lên cái ly cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau chạm cốc, sau đó nói: "Thiệt tình lời nói trò chơi chơi không chơi?"

"Như thế nào chơi?" Ngô Lỗi hứng thú bừng bừng, bọn họ loại này công tác tính chất, cùng những người khác đều rất khó chơi một ít lưu hành một thời lưu hành trò chơi, một khi có cơ hội, liền sẽ càng muốn nếm thử một chút.

"Một người hỏi đối phương một cái riêng tư vấn đề hoặc là yêu cầu đối phương làm một chuyện, không nghĩ trả lời hoặc không muốn làm liền uống một chén." Lưu hạo nhiên híp mắt mỉm cười, nhìn qua thật là hồn nhiên không rảnh nhất phái bằng phẳng.

Không thể không nói, hắn bên ngoài thật sự đặc biệt có lừa gạt tính, Ngô Lỗi uống lên một chút rượu cũng tương đối thả lỏng, cười liền vào bộ.

"Cái thứ nhất vấn đề, ngươi có yêu thích người sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên câu đầu tiên liền hỏi trọng điểm, "Bao gồm yêu thầm."

"Không có khả năng, ta sao có thể yêu thầm, đáp án là không có, trước mắt không có thích người." Không hề khó khăn, Ngô Lỗi đắc ý mà trả lời, sau đó hỏi trở về, "Ngươi đâu?"

"Có." Lưu hạo nhiên này một câu trả lời đem Ngô Lỗi cảm giác say đều đánh bay, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi tiếp, "Ngươi dám xem hai chúng ta cp video sao?"

"...... Chơi lớn như vậy sao?!" Ngô Lỗi do dự một chút, nói, "Hẳn là có thể đi, ta tin tưởng ta đại muội tử nhóm thực thuần khiết."

Kia tốt nhất là. Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tưởng, hy vọng ngươi trong chốc lát cũng có thể kiên trì cái này ý tưởng, sau đó hắn đứng lên cầm cái pad lại đây, mở ra b trạm liền quyết định cấp Ngô Lỗi một cái linh hồn gột rửa.

".................. Như thế nào nhiều người như vậy xoát làm chúng ta đừng nhìn a?" Ngô Lỗi nhìn vừa mở ra rậm rạp làn đạn liền trong lòng cảm thấy có điểm không thích hợp, sau đó tiếp tục đi xuống vừa thấy.................. Kế tiếp ba phút, Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ trợn mắt há hốc mồm xem xong rồi toàn bộ cốt truyện.

"Lưu, Lưu hạo nhiên, cái này, cái này là chúng ta fans cắt đến a?" Ngô Lỗi trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nắm thật chặt trên người áo tắm dài, nói, "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy, như thế nào cảm thấy trên người lạnh căm căm......"

Này thật là hắn fans sao? Như thế nào làm hắn fans, một đám đều muốn nhìn hắn khóc chít chít? Vẫn luôn cho rằng đại muội tử đều là bị chính mình thật nam nhân mị lực mê đảo Ngô Lỗi tức khắc có điểm hoài nghi nhân sinh, sau lưng phát lạnh.

Nhưng hắn nếu là ngẩng đầu liền biết, kia khả năng không phải fans nồi, mà là đỉnh đầu hận không thể dùng đôi mắt liếm hắn người nào đó nồi.

"Còn, còn có khác???" Vừa vặn lúc này truyền phát tin xong, bắn ra càng nhiều liên kế đó, Ngô Lỗi nhìn bìa mặt liền cảm thấy chính mình không thể lại xem đi xuống, bằng không sợ sẽ có cơ tim tắc nghẽn cảm giác, hắn vội vàng đóng màn hình, đột nhiên nhớ tới vừa rồi bát quái tới.

"Đến phiên ta đến phiên ta! Ngươi thích người là ai?!" Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều có bát quái vui sướng.

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc một chút, một ngụm làm cái ly bên trong rượu.

Đây là không thể nói ý tứ.

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc càng bát quái, một lòng muốn hỏi ra tới cái kết cục!

Kết quả Lưu hạo nhiên đề vấn đề càng ngày càng xảo quyệt, làm Ngô Lỗi không thể chống đỡ, Ngô Lỗi lại không nghĩ tiếp tục xem hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy như vậy video, lại không nghĩ trả lời như là "Ngươi mẫn cảm mang ở nơi nào" loại này như thế nào nghe đều quá cảm thấy thẹn vấn đề...... Cuối cùng liền uống ngốc.

Lưu hạo nhiên tửu lượng không cao, nhưng là tốt xấu hắn thích uống rượu, không có việc gì liền sẽ uống xoàng, so Ngô Lỗi cái này cơ bản không quá uống rượu tinh rốt cuộc vẫn là cường rất nhiều.

Ước chừng rất ít có người có thể nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi này vẻ mặt hơi say bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên uống xoàng uống một ngụm rượu, chậm rãi nuốt xuống đi.

Hắn đột nhiên cúi đầu, duỗi tay dùng ngón tay cái nhẹ nhàng cọ qua đối phương hồng nhuận môi.

"Trước lên, đi trên giường ngủ." Hắn ngữ điệu ôn nhu, như là lừa gạt hài tử đại nhân, nhẹ giọng đánh thức mơ mơ màng màng Ngô Lỗi.

Đỡ cái này đầu óc choáng váng gia hỏa ngủ đến trên giường, cho hắn đắp chăn đàng hoàng, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi người nhìn ngủ Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn vẫn như cũ vẫn là sắc bén sắc nhọn hình dáng, chỉ là nửa híp mắt đào hoa vẻ mặt mê mang, gương mặt mang theo men say ửng đỏ...... Nếu chụp được tới, sợ không lại là cả ngày hot search.

"...... Hạo nhiên?" Ước chừng là có chút men say phía trên, Ngô Lỗi miễn cưỡng mà chớp mắt đào hoa, phân biệt trước mắt người.

"Là ta." Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng cười, hôn ở hắn trên trán, "Ngủ đi, ngủ ngon."

Trong đầu có rất nhiều không xong ý niệm, nhưng là nhìn đến người này này trong nháy mắt, toàn bộ đều biến thành tự mình báo cho —— nhẫn nại, có độ, không cần dọa đến này đáng yêu người.

Từ bằng hữu đến tình nhân là ngắn nhất cũng là dài nhất con đường, có chút người đi rồi mười mấy năm cũng không đi xong, mà càng là lấy bằng hữu thân phận ở chung lâu, càng vô pháp bị đối phương đặt ở có thể kết giao đối tượng mặt trên.

Nói ngắn gọn, làm bằng hữu càng lâu, trở thành một đôi tỷ lệ càng nhỏ.

Cùng bề ngoài bất đồng, Lưu hạo nhiên tính cách nhàn tản lười biếng, nhưng là hắn là cái mục tiêu minh xác hơn nữa kiên định người.

Hắn tinh tường minh bạch, hắn cần thiết dùng ngắn nhất tốc độ, làm Ngô Lỗi minh bạch —— hắn không chỉ là một cái thực tốt bằng hữu, hắn cũng có thể là cái có mị lực tình nhân.

Hắn mỉm cười mà nhìn an tâm nhắm mắt lại Ngô Lỗi, trong ánh mắt mang theo rất nhiều tươi đẹp không thể biết tâm tư.

Hắn không có tất thắng nắm chắc, nhưng là nếu tâm động, liền không có lựa chọn.

Hoặc là hài kịch kết cục, hoặc là đường ai nấy đi.

Lấy bằng hữu thân phận lưu tại thích nhân thân biên, là nhất yếu đuối cũng nhất thật đáng buồn phương thức, này chưa bao giờ ở hắn bị tuyển phương án bên trong.

Mà Ngô Lỗi đối này hết thảy hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Hắn chỉ biết, hắn sống lớn như vậy, tốt xấu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vui sướng mà điện cạnh chi dạ lâu như vậy, cũng từng cùng nhau ở một trương giường tỉnh ngủ quá...... Nhưng là không có bất luận cái gì một lần, có như vậy quỷ dị!!!

Hắn, một cái 1m82 thiết huyết hán tử, cư nhiên cùng một người nam nhân 【 ôm 】 tỉnh lại!

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến trước mặt Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ say mặt khi, thập phần mộng bức.

Càng ngưu bức chính là, hắn giãy giụa một chút nhớ tới giường tới cái say rượu sau buổi sáng tản bộ, kết quả ước chừng là động tác bừng tỉnh ngủ say người nào đó, liền nhìn đến người này hơi hơi mở to một chút đôi mắt, sau đó đột nhiên sáng lạn cười, vững chắc mà ôm hắn, làm nũng mà dẫn dắt buồn ngủ nói: "Đừng nhúc nhích, bồi ta ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát."

...... Đây là cái gì phạm quy làm nũng a quăng ngã!

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có phải hay không ngày hôm qua bị Lưu hạo nhiên buộc xem cái kia video cho hắn mở ra cái gì không tốt thị giác, tóm lại bình thường thoạt nhìn thực bình thường...... Không đúng, bất luận nghĩ như thế nào đều thực không bình thường a!

Bọn họ bình thường là cùng nhau ngủ không sai, nhưng là hai người ngủ rồi không đá đối phương chính là dưới chân lưu tình, sao có thể cho nhau ôm tỉnh lại?!

Hơn nữa bình thường lúc này Lưu tiểu gia nếu như bị sảo đến, chỉ biết nhắm mắt lại chôn ở gối đầu cho hắn xa xa so một ngón giữa...... Làm nũng? Không có khả năng, thiết huyết thẳng nam như thế nào sẽ làm nũng!

Nhưng là...... Thật sự thực manh là được.

Từ từ Ngô Lỗi, ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì đâu, người này nhất định là ngủ hồ đồ, nói không chừng là trộm giao bạn gái, giành trước ngươi một bước biến thành đại nhân, sau đó lúc này sinh hoạt làm việc và nghỉ ngơi đều thay đổi.

Ngô Lỗi càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy là cái này khả năng, càng nghĩ càng giận, sau đó đột nhiên điên cuồng điên thỏ giãy giụa, đem nửa mộng nửa tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên diêu tỉnh, thấp giọng rống hắn: "Lưu hạo nhiên, thấy rõ ràng, lão tử không phải ngươi bạn gái!"

Lưu hạo nhiên bị này một đạo rống giận cấp chỉnh ngốc, ngẩng đầu xem vẻ mặt tức giận Ngô Lỗi, không biết như thế nào càng xem càng như là hắn từng diễn quá cái kia thiếu niên lê thốc.

Cái kia cấp Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu nhi không nên trong mộng cống hiến rất nhiều tư liệu sống nhân vật, thiếu niên khí phách lại đáng yêu, thật là Lưu hạo nhiên si hán trong lòng bảo, Lưu hạo nhiên nửa mộng nửa tỉnh đã quên bọn họ đang ở Nhật Bản, cong môi liền ngẩng thân ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, trực tiếp hôn đi lên, sau đó cười khẽ cắn cắn Ngô Lỗi thính tai, dùng ướt nóng mang theo lười biếng giọng mũi ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai nói: "Ta biết, là bạn trai."

Ngô Lỗi đầu óc trực tiếp tạc, đầy mặt đỏ bừng, bởi vậy không cảm giác được, làm xong này hết thảy Lưu hạo nhiên toàn thân cứng đờ, đột nhiên thấy được chung quanh bố trí, mới nhớ tới hắn hiện tại là ở Nhật Bản, cùng chân chính Ngô Lỗi đồng học ở bên nhau!!!

Xong đời xong đời, lúc này xé mở quá sớm! Hơn nữa bắt đầu liền như vậy sắc tình nam chủ bá, Ngô Lỗi nhất định sẽ hiểu lầm hắn thân kinh bách chiến a, khẳng định sẽ không tin tưởng hắn là nằm mơ làm nhiều đột nhiên không thầy dạy cũng hiểu a!

Thời khắc mấu chốt, diễn viên chuyên nghiệp tu dưỡng online, Lưu hạo nhiên cọ cọ Ngô Lỗi, ăn cái to lớn đậu hủ, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nhắm mắt lại nằm xuống, lẩm bẩm nói: "Hảo, bạn trai, làm ta ngủ tiếp trong chốc lát."

Ngô Lỗi tâm hoảng ý loạn, căn bản không chú ý Lưu diễn viên này một hồi kỹ thuật diễn bùng nổ, bị buông ra lúc sau liền trực tiếp nhảy dựng lên, điên cuồng chạy ra phòng ngủ!

Hắn phía sau, Lưu hạo nhiên xốc lên một chút mí mắt, trong lòng buông lỏng —— cái này phản ứng, không thể không nói thật tốt quá, quả thực là tốt nhất kết quả.

Này tự xưng sắt thép thẳng nam hảo anh em, tựa hồ cùng hắn giống nhau, đều không phải như vậy thẳng.

Tuy rằng nói căn cứ điều tra, nhân loại tựa hồ chỉ có một phần mười người là hoàn toàn khác phái luyến, còn có một phần mười là tuyệt đối đồng tính luyến ái, dư lại người đều theo hoàn cảnh chung mà thay đổi.

Nhưng là ai biết hắn thích người có thể hay không là kia một phần mười đâu?

Chỉ cần không phải kia một phần mười...... Từ nhỏ tiến vào giới giải trí người, xem thế giới so người bình thường xuất sắc cũng phức tạp rất nhiều, cùng người thường so sánh với, sẽ không có quá nhiều thiết hạn.

Nói cách khác, chỉ cần không phải kia tuyệt đối một phần mười, dư lại, chính là đua mị lực cùng thủ pháp, đi bước một giữ cửa ngoại kia kinh hoảng thất thố con thỏ dẫn tới chính mình trong ổ sủy lên chuyện này.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỉm cười, lộ ra răng nanh, nhìn qua thật là thuần khiết thiện lương.

Mà hắn trong lòng tưởng chính là "Không nghĩ tới đá chồng chất cư nhiên ăn mềm không ăn cứng, thực hảo."

Thích thành thục phong độ cùng mị lực, lén lại thích bị người làm nũng...... Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng yên lặng tổng kết, trong đầu đã nhè nhẹ lạc lạc, xâu lên toàn bộ đi săn kế hoạch.

Ân, cảm tạ diễn 《 phố người Hoa tra án 》 kia đoạn thời gian, bù lại trung ngoại các loại huyền nghi danh gia, hiện giờ dùng đến yêu đương bên trong, ý nghĩ đều so người bình thường rõ ràng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ, trong đầu mặt là Ngô Lỗi ôn nhuận môi, hắn dùng ngón tay đặt ở trên môi dư vị, ánh mắt u ám.

Ngoài cửa, Ngô Lỗi hít sâu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, một bên hít sâu một bên sang sảng mà cười, đối chính mình lặp lại: "Ngô Lỗi ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định là ngủ hồ đồ, bạn trai gì đó nhất định là hắn đang nằm mơ...... Ngươi hảo huynh đệ nhất định không phải gay, cũng tuyệt đối không có lén trộm tìm bạn trai......"

Nói nói, trong đầu đột nhiên lại nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên nửa mộng nửa tỉnh cười khẽ ở bên tai thổi khí thanh âm: "...... Là bạn trai."

"A a a a a a a tà ma lui tán!" Ngô Lỗi lung tung múa may, tưởng đem trong đầu nổ tung hình ảnh huy khai!

"Hôm nay muốn đi chỗ nào chơi?" Liền ở Ngô Lỗi cái này nguy hiểm nam nhân cùng trong không khí cũng không tồn tại địch nhân đánh nhau thời điểm, phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến hỏi chuyện.

Ngô Lỗi vừa chuyển đầu, thiếu chút nữa bị lấp lánh sáng lên Lưu hạo nhiên lóe chết —— người này thay đổi một kiện màu vàng nghệ áo lông, bên ngoài bộ vàng nhạt áo gió, mang một bộ tơ vàng mắt kính, nghiêng đầu dựa vào cạnh cửa bộ dáng nhìn qua tùy thời có thể đi chụp tạp chí bìa mặt.

Chúng ta không phải điệu thấp mà chuồn êm ngày sau bổn chơi đùa sao? Ngươi trang điểm thành như vậy có phải hay không sợ ven đường tới du lịch các muội tử nhận không ra chúng ta a?!

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có 50 vạn tấn làn đạn, nhưng là hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Ngươi từ từ ta."

Nói xong hắn xoay người vào phòng, nghĩ thầm, tới a battle a! Ngươi đương liền ngươi sẽ lấp lánh tỏa sáng không thành!

Vì thế ngày này, Osaka đầu đường, xuất hiện hai cái giống như quay chụp tảng lớn soái ca, này hai cái soái ca đều mang tơ vàng mắt kính, ăn mặc áo gió dài, hai người nhìn nhau nói chuyện, đều phảng phất một bức họa giống nhau, mỹ người hít thở không thông.

Không thể không nói, Nhật Bản đầu đường vẫn là rất nhiều người trong nước, hai người đều là nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió nhân vật, như vậy không chút nào che đậy kiêu ngạo mà phóng thích mị lực, cơ hồ là nháy mắt đã bị người phát hiện.

Chỉ là bọn hắn hai đi địa phương không phải điểm du lịch, phát hiện bọn họ nữ hài theo không kịp bọn họ chân dài, cách thật sự xa chỉ tới kịp chụp một trương, hai người đi bay nhanh, đã đi vòng rời đi.

Không quá hai mươi phút, khổ bức hề hề ngồi máy bay hai phương đoàn đội liền tạc —— hai vị gia như thế cao điệu, trực tiếp thượng hot search!


	2. 5-11

Sắt thép thẳng nam 5

Cảm ơn đại gia nhắn lại, tất cả mọi người đều thật tài tình, nhắn lại đặc biệt hảo chơi, là ta càng văn vui sướng suối nguồn.

———— chính văn ——————————

Công tác thời điểm Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều ở phân biệt bị đoàn đội nhắc mãi.

Không phải nói không thể du Nhật Bản, chỉ là bọn hắn như vậy cao điệu, may mắn đi không phải người nhiều địa phương, fans cũng rất có lễ phép, vạn nhất thật sự gặp được cực đoan sự tình liền sẽ phi thường phiền toái.

Chuyện này kỳ thật hai người đều biết, Ngô Lỗi thập phần nghiêm túc tỉnh lại chính mình lúc ấy quá xúc động, hắn một cái thành thục hơn nữa nguy hiểm nam nhân, như thế nào sẽ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau làm "So đấu nam tính mị lực" loại này thiểu năng trí tuệ sự tình!

Mà một cái khác địa phương, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu nghĩ Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn cùng nhau thời điểm bộ dáng...... Khóe miệng không cẩn thận chuồn ra một cái tươi cười.

"...... Trước đừng phóng lóe, đợi chút nhớ rõ chụp ngươi rời giường, uống cà phê đến thay quần áo giai đoạn, biết không?" Lần này chụp cùng loại là một cái phim tuyên truyền, là phối hợp LV năm nay tân khoản nam sĩ hệ liệt, cách điệu thập phần cao, Lưu hạo nhiên bình thường tương đối thiếu niên khí tóc mái toàn bộ bị chải lên, nghiêm túc mà làm tạo hình, không chút nào che đậy hình dáng càng thêm hiện ra ra hắn thành thục một mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe nhiếp ảnh gia nói, một bên nghiêm túc gật đầu.

Này vừa lúc kỳ thật xem như phù hợp hắn hiện tại tuổi tác cùng tâm cảnh. Rốt cuộc cũng là hơn hai mươi tuổi người, muốn cắt trạng thái nói, hắn hoàn toàn có thể nắm chắc trụ người thiếu niên tâm thái cùng biểu tình, nhưng là ở cái này thời khắc, hắn có thể thong thả mà trực diện chân thật chính mình —— thả lỏng, lười biếng, cùng chính mình đối thoại.

Cà phê thực hảo uống, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến chính mình đem Ngô Lỗi đưa tới một nhà cà phê sao quán —— đó là hắn xem như ở Nhật Bản một cái tiểu kinh hỉ, thượng một lần là công tác xong lúc sau đánh bậy đánh bạ đi đến địa phương, bên trong chủ nhân tựa hồ là cái ái cà phê như mạng ưu nhã nữ nhân, nàng tựa hồ đi qua rất nhiều cái địa phương, đi tìm tòi các loại bất đồng phong vị cà phê đậu, sau đó dùng chính mình phương thức gia công sao, điều hòa, cùng giống nhau đại chúng hoá khẩu vị hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Nhưng nhất lệnh người kinh hỉ, là có thể chính mình đi điều chế thích nhất khẩu vị.

Càng bổng chính là, vị này nữ sĩ đơn đặt hàng tựa hồ đều này đây rất nhiều internet đơn đặt hàng chiếm đa số, mà cái này cửa hàng cùng với nói là mặt tiền cửa hàng, không bằng nói là vị này nữ sĩ phòng làm việc, Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi lần ngày sau bổn, liền đi qua hai ba lần, mỗi lần đều không có khác khách nhân.

Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên riêng mang Ngô Lỗi đi nơi đó, cùng vị kia nữ sĩ chào hỏi qua, khiến cho Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở quầy bar phía trước, thân thủ cho hắn làm một ly cà phê —— nghiền nát, tích lự, đoái thượng tiên nãi, cuối cùng hơn nữa một chút cỏ đuôi chuột cùng một chút hồ tiêu.

Không có bơ cùng kéo hoa, là thập phần giản dị một ly cà phê, Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận đi uống một ngụm, lộ ra cổ quái biểu tình, sau đó lại hơi hơi mị hạ đôi mắt.

"Thích sao? Đây là ta thích nhất một cái khẩu vị." Lưu hạo nhiên không có cởi ra tạp dề, mà là ở quầy bar bên trong cười xem Ngô Lỗi.

Trong nhà phóng động lòng người dương cầm khúc, vừa vặn là 《 thủy biên a địch lệ na 》, mềm nhẹ hơn nữa mờ ảo, phối hợp cà phê thuần úc hương thơm...... Không thể không nói, đây là cái cực kỳ thích hợp rơi vào bể tình cảnh tượng.

Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt hơi chút trốn tránh một chút, kế tiếp lại phảng phất không phục bộ dáng ngẩng đầu, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên: "Tuy rằng bắt đầu uống có điểm kỳ quái, nhưng là xác thật khá tốt uống. Ngươi như thế nào làm?"

Đây là có hứng thú hiểu biết ý tứ.

"Tiến vào, ta dạy cho ngươi." Lưu hạo nhiên cười một chút, phảng phất không có nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi biểu tình biến hóa, đối Ngô Lỗi phát ra mời.

Cà phê bên trong thêm hồ tiêu là Ảrập một loại uống pháp, mà chính mình điều phối cà phê, kỳ thật là một loại cấp tinh thần mát xa giống nhau sáng tạo vui sướng, thực mau Ngô Lỗi liền tìm tới rồi lạc thú, hắn tính cách khiêu thoát, dùng quýt nước thêm muối biển, điều phối ra cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không giống nhau cà phê tới.

"Thế nào?" Đối mặt Ngô Lỗi sáng lấp lánh đôi mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên nhấm nháp một chút, cong lên đôi mắt, hắn hơi hơi liếm láp chính mình môi, nhẹ giọng nói, "Giống ở uống ngươi cảm giác."

Ngô Lỗi mặt đằng mà đỏ.

Ngươi biết ngươi đang nói cái gì sao?! Hắn muốn hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, nhìn trước mặt người này một cổ tử ập vào trước mặt hormone tràn ngập mở ra, Ngô Lỗi lại nhắm lại miệng.

Hắn ho khan một tiếng, làm chính mình bình tĩnh lại, quật cường mà ngắt lời: "Nói cái gì đâu, ta hỏi ngươi cà phê thế nào!"

"Ta không phải nói sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt vô tội mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, phảng phất căn bản không biết chính mình nói ở quấy rối tình dục bên cạnh bồi hồi, nghiêm túc mà giải thích, "Uống một ngụm ta liền cảm giác được gió biển hơi say, cùng với mặt trời chói chang...... Chính là ngươi cho ta cảm giác."

Mặc kệ là bộ dạng vẫn là khí chất, đều như thế minh diễm chiếu nhân, như giữa hè thái dương.

Là cái loại này làm một thân âm hối chi khí đều có thể trong nháy mắt trở thành hư không, nhịn không được muốn rơi lệ cảm giác.

...... Là hắn phản diện, cũng là hắn hiện giờ khát cầu nửa người.

"Đặc biệt, đặc biệt mê người, là cái loại này...... Tưởng quỳ xuống tới hôn môi ngươi chân bối, khẩn cầu ngươi tới cứu rỗi cảm giác." Lưu hạo nhiên nói làm Ngô Lỗi mau cảm thấy thẹn nổ mạnh nói, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà lại uống một ngụm cà phê, sau đó mềm nhẹ mà liếm rớt trên môi vệt nước, lộ ra một cái cười tới.

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi phải quỳ.

Chỉ là hai tuổi chênh lệch mà thôi, đối phương trên người cái loại này "Thành thục đại nhân hormone" áp bách rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào a?! Hắn sai rồi, hắn battle thất bại, hắn thực xin lỗi đối hắn tương lai ký thác kỳ vọng cao đại muội tử, thực xin lỗi những cái đó đối hắn cổ vũ "Cố lên trở thành 95 sau đệ nhất tổng tiến công" các loại fans!

Thật sự, loại này là kỹ thuật diễn đều không thể suy diễn ra tới, tự nhiên mà vậy, một người nam nhân đối muốn chinh phục đối tượng phóng thích đoạt lấy dục.

Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi không rõ a!

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi không rõ không quan trọng, Lưu hạo nhiên minh bạch là đến nơi.

"...... Khụ khụ, hạo nhiên, ngươi thu một chút." Liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ ngày hôm qua bọn họ ở quầy bar bên trong, hắn tay cầm tay giáo Ngô Lỗi nấu nấu cà phê, gia vị, đối phương có điểm không rõ nguyên do xấu hổ cùng thường thường dao động hoài nghi tự mình biểu tình khi, một đạo thanh âm đột nhiên đánh vỡ Lưu hạo nhiên ý nghĩ.

Lưu hạo nhiên giương mắt theo thanh âm xem qua đi, lv nhãn hiệu phương đem khống người phụ trách đang cúi đầu cùng nhiếp ảnh gia nói cái gì.

Không trong chốc lát hai người hô trang phát lại đây, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đầu một chỉnh khảy, phía chính phủ người phụ trách là cái ngoại quốc nữ nhân, một đầu minh diễm tóc vàng, lòng dạ rộng lớn, đặng mười tới centimet tế cao cùng, màu đỏ tươi môi một trương chính là một đoạn làm Lưu hạo nhiên mộng bức tiếng Anh.

...... Có thể nghe hiểu hằng ngày hội thoại Lưu hạo nhiên xử lý đại khái hai mươi giây, mới tâm tình phức tạp mà nhìn vị này tỷ tỷ.

Đột nhiên có điểm minh bạch Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đùa giỡn tâm tình.

Vị này tỷ tỷ nói chính là: "...... Ta đột nhiên phát hiện, này bộ quần áo quá quy củ, ngươi không phải vương tử, ngươi hẳn là cá tính cảm phong lưu lãng tử mới đúng."

Lời này nói, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết muốn hay không nói cảm ơn khích lệ.

Nhưng là tóm lại vị này tỷ tỷ theo sau một phát lời nói, tất cả mọi người bắt đầu bận việc, vội xong Lưu hạo nhiên vừa thấy...... Hắn thật đúng là thay đổi cá nhân.

Lv đương quý đẩy ra tây trang vốn dĩ thập phần thành thục nghiêm túc, nguyên bản bạch áo sơ mi hắc quần, nhìn qua giống như là cái vương tử, nhưng là vị này tỷ tỷ ra lệnh một tiếng, Lưu hạo nhiên bị mân mê xong, liền phát hiện hắn trên trán đầu tóc bị chải lên tới trát ở đầu mặt sau, áo sơ mi nhăn bèo nhèo, trước ngực nút thắt bị cởi bỏ ba cái, tây trang áo khoác bị đưa cho hắn trực tiếp lấy ở trên tay —— này vừa thấy liền từ vừa rồi thương giới tinh anh trực tiếp biến thành du hí nhân gian hoa hoa công tử...... Không phải, các ngươi lv định vị không phải cao cấp thành niên nam tử sao?!

Lưu hạo nhiên này còn ở khiếp sợ đâu, tóc vàng tỷ tỷ lại nói câu cái gì, cách đó không xa khổ bức nam trợ lý tuyệt vọng mà tiếp nhận vị này tỷ tỷ đưa qua son môi, sau đó...... Ở Lưu hạo nhiên khiếp sợ trong ánh mắt, trợ lý đi tới, cấp chính mình ngoài miệng đồ lửa cháy môi đỏ, sau đó giữ chặt Lưu hạo nhiên áo sơ mi, vẻ mặt "Đều là vì sinh hoạt" tuyệt vọng biểu tình cúi đầu, lại nâng lên tới thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên tuyết trắng sạch sẽ áo sơ mi thượng liền trực tiếp xuất hiện một cái dấu môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm là bạo tẩu chó Shiba, hắn vừa rồi hù chết a! Còn tưởng rằng trợ lý muốn tới thân hắn, nếu là thật sự hắn lập tức liền phải nhảy dựng lên đánh người!

Tóc vàng tỷ tỷ chỉ huy nam trợ lý nghiêm túc hôn rất nhiều lần, đem áo sơ mi đạp hư rối tinh rối mù lúc sau, rốt cuộc bàn tay vung lên làm đại gia bắt đầu.

"Liền dùng vừa rồi cái kia biểu tình, ôn nhu lại có điểm hạ lưu cái loại này......" Vị này tỷ tỷ lại lần nữa đối Lưu hạo nhiên tiến hành rồi ngôn ngữ công kích, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm "Từ từ ta khi nào hạ lưu?!" Còn chưa nói lời nói, vị này tỷ tỷ liền tiếp tục nói, "Thượng đi, ta có dự cảm, này một chi phim tuyên truyền sẽ rất tuyệt."

Vị này tỷ tỷ nhìn qua thập phần không đáng tin cậy, lớn lên giống như là ngực đại ngốc nghếch yêu diễm đồ đê tiện, nhưng là trên thực tế có thể hỗn đến vị trí này, ánh mắt không phải giống nhau hảo.

Quả nhiên như vậy lăn lộn, vừa rồi còn trung quy trung củ quảng cáo phiến, lập tức liền như minh châu bị lau tro bụi giống nhau, cuối cùng thành phẩm làm tất cả mọi người thập phần vừa lòng.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên...... Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay phóng thích mị lực quá nhiều, còn không phải đối với người mình thích, phóng thích một ngày lúc sau đặc biệt hư không, cả người cảm thấy thập phần mỏi mệt, đặc biệt là Ngô Lỗi kế tiếp mấy ngày đều có công tác, cự tuyệt hắn mời lúc sau, tiểu Lưu đồng học cảm thấy nhân sinh thật là không hi vọng.

Vì thế tiểu Lưu đồng học mang theo lưu luyến không rời mà về nước, về nước lúc sau hắn cự tuyệt phòng làm việc cho hắn đẩy quảng cáo cùng tổng nghệ, mà là nghiêm túc mà bắt đầu xem kịch bản, hắn sinh hoạt từ ngăn nắp lượng lệ màn ảnh đến trầm mặc đi học xem kịch bản, tựa hồ trung gian không có bất luận cái gì quá độ, trực tiếp kiên định mà trầm xuống dưới.

Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên biết, đoàn đội người không phải mỗi người đều nhận đồng hắn cách làm, bất quá là bởi vì hắn có tuyệt đối nắm giữ quyền thôi.

Nhưng là hắn không thèm để ý, một người muốn trở thành bộ dáng gì người, chỉ cần không nguy hại những người khác, vĩnh viễn đều có thể nghe chính mình nội tâm thanh âm.

Trừ bỏ tình yêu.

Tình yêu thật là cái tra tấn người đồ vật.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm gối đầu cấp Ngô Lỗi phát WeChat —— "Ngươi rốt cuộc công tác xong rồi không có a, như thế nào còn không trở lại?!"

"Đều nói ta trực tiếp từ Nhật Bản phi Trường Sa lục tổng nghệ, ngày mai buổi tối đến Bắc Kinh!"

"Vậy ngươi tới nhà của ta sao?"

"Không tới! Ta ngày hôm sau còn phải chạy về trường học, rơi xuống thật nhiều khóa, ta cùng lão sư nói tốt cho ta khai tiểu táo học bù!"

"Là kỹ thuật diễn khóa sao? Ta cũng có thể cho ngươi bổ a!"

"Không phải, hảo, đã khuya, ngươi mau ngủ đi."

......

Lịch sử trò chuyện cơ bản đều là như thế này.

Ngô Lỗi đồng học thật là càng thêm lời ít mà ý nhiều lãnh khốc vô tình, Lưu hạo nhiên lật xem lịch sử trò chuyện, nội tâm có điểm nhàn nhạt mất mát —— không phải hắn ảo giác, từ Nhật Bản trở về lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi giống như đã nhận ra điểm cái gì, tựa hồ có điểm trốn tránh hắn.

Thường lui tới hồi Bắc Kinh, hắn như thế nào cũng sẽ trước tiên lưu lại đây cùng hắn cùng nhau lãng a!

Này chỉ chó Shiba đột nhiên có thất sủng nguy cơ.

Vì thế ngày hôm sau cứ theo lẽ thường đi học, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cả người áp khí rất thấp, cùng hắn ngồi một loạt Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không biết vì cái gì áp khí cũng rất thấp.

Càng không xong chính là hôm nay hồ trước húc cái cẩu tặc mang theo bạn gái đi xem điện ảnh, hắn không ở, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ cùng nhau trầm mặc không tiếng động mà ngồi ở đệ nhất bài, hai người cùng nhau lạnh mặt áp suất thấp...... Loại này đi học cảm thụ thập phần làm ngồi ở bọn họ bên người người không biết vì sao nhàn nhạt áp lực.

Mà bọn họ hai người không hề sở giác, khóa gian nghỉ ngơi thời điểm càng là đồng thời lấy ra di động, Lưu hạo nhiên phiên xong lịch sử trò chuyện, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi căn bản không hồi hắn chó Shiba khóc thút thít biểu tình bao, nội tâm nhịn không được thật sự có điểm lo âu —— cùng hắn đấu võ mồm đấu khí cũng chưa quan hệ, như vậy trốn tránh hắn như thế nào hảo xuống tay a!

Sau đó lại an ủi chính mình, không có việc gì, đêm nay người liền đã trở lại, chỉ cần đã trở lại, chỉ cần thấy được đến người...... Hít sâu, nói cho chính mình muốn nhẫn nại.

Lúc này Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình ở làm chuẩn bị tâm lý đâu, lại không nghĩ rằng cách vách Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ buông di động, cả người một bộ muốn tạc biểu tình, gắt gao cắn răng, như là tùy thời muốn bạo khởi đánh lộn bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị này động tĩnh kinh đến một chút, vốn dĩ tưởng làm bộ không thấy được...... Nhưng là cuối cùng vẫn là mềm lòng một chút, sợ này sư đệ chính mình đem chính mình khí tạc, hắn ho khan một chút, hỏi câu: "Có việc?"

"Không có." Đối phương lạnh như băng, cũng tích tự như kim mà trả lời.

"Hành." Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, nghĩ thầm ta nên làm đều làm, ta hai này sư huynh đệ tình cảm hỏi một câu ta cũng coi như tận tình tận nghĩa, liền tính toán quay đầu tiếp tục cấp Ngô Lỗi phát tao nhiễu tin nhắn.

Kết quả nghỉ ngơi thời gian kết thúc, khóa lại bắt đầu, này tiết khóa vừa tan học liền đến giữa trưa, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra di động, tính toán một bên lắc lư đi nhà ăn một bên tiếp tục bám riết không tha mà quấy rầy Ngô Lỗi, liền ở ngay lúc này, bên người truyền đến hắn sư đệ thanh âm, hỏi: "...... Ngươi đi nhà ăn sao?"

Lưu hạo nhiên kinh ngạc giương mắt, liền nhìn đến hắn cái này sư đệ vẻ mặt cứng cỏi bất khuất biểu tình, đối hắn phát ra mời.

...... Đây là cái mời đi?

"Đi a, ngươi cũng đi?" Hồ trước húc nếu là ở chỗ này, phỏng chừng đều có thể lệ nóng doanh tròng, hắn này hai cái không biết vì cái gì luôn là khí tràng bất hòa bằng hữu sử thượng đệ nhất thứ thiết lập quan hệ ngoại giao, thế nhưng vẫn là ở hắn không ở thời điểm.

Liền tại như vậy nói mấy câu bên trong, hai người liền không biết vì sao, cùng đi nhà ăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tổng cảm thấy Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ tựa hồ có chuyện gì tưởng nói với hắn, nhưng là hắn hai xác thật không quá thục, liền đối phương WeChat cũng chưa thêm quan hệ, này tiểu sư đệ có cái gì vấn đề, hẳn là cũng sẽ không tưởng đối hắn nói đi?

"...... Ta muốn hỏi ngươi chuyện này nhi." Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở nội tâm như vậy nghĩ, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ liền trực tiếp mở miệng, hắn nói, "...... Ngươi biết đào bích quân sao?"

...... Ha?

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, không nghĩ tới a không nghĩ tới a, ngươi này mày rậm mắt to, nghẹn nửa ngày cảm tình là tưởng phao muội tử a!

Đào bích quân là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hợp tác quá một cái nữ hài, lúc ấy diễn Lưu hạo nhiên bạn gái, tính cách phi thường đáng yêu một cái cô nương, khó được là kỹ thuật diễn hồn nhiên thiên thành, là một cái biểu khởi diễn tới làm Lưu hạo nhiên đều cảm thấy thập phần đã ghiền cùng thế hệ nữ diễn viên.

"Biết a, ta cùng nàng hợp tác quá." Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc cười, nhìn chính mình tiểu sư đệ nhướng mày, "Ánh mắt không tồi sao."

Trong giới xinh đẹp người quá nhiều, đào bích quân kỳ thật không xem như cái diễm kinh bốn tòa mỹ nhân, khí chất của nàng mang theo một cổ không thuộc về thiếu nữ thành thục cùng thanh thấu...... Như vậy ngẫm lại, tựa hồ cùng trước mắt sư đệ giống nhau, đều là còn tuổi nhỏ, dài quá một đôi nhìn thấu nhân sinh đôi mắt.

Như vậy vừa thấy...... Hắn này sư đệ đôi mắt, thật sự cùng đào bích quân rất giống a!

Lưu hạo nhiên vì chính mình phát hiện kinh ngạc thời điểm, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lại tựa hồ áp lực cái gì, căng thẳng mặt hỏi: "Có ý tứ gì, nàng thực hảo?"

Ở người khác đối tượng thầm mến trước mặt, đương nhiên không thể nói nói bậy, huống chi Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật cùng vị này đào bích quân quan hệ không tồi, giúp người thành đạt hắn vẫn là sẽ, hắn gật gật đầu nói: "Thực hảo a, kỹ thuật diễn hảo tính cách cũng hảo, khó được là thập phần kiên định, nàng người đại diện lúc ấy muốn xào cùng ta cp tai tiếng, nàng đã biết lập tức lén cho ta biết...... Tuy rằng nàng chính mình có đôi khi không làm chủ được, nhưng là người thật sự không nói."

Không biết vì cái gì, rõ ràng nói chính là đối phương lời hay, hắn này sư đệ mặt lại càng ngày càng trầm, nhìn quả thực là muốn âm trầm tích ra thủy tới.

...... Hiện tại người trẻ tuổi sao lại thế này, khen ngươi đối tượng thầm mến ngươi còn mặt đen a?

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, cảm thấy chính mình này một đợt khen đến có điểm tàn nhẫn, sư đệ sẽ không cho rằng chính mình thích nhân gia đi? Chạy nhanh phủi sạch nói: "Đừng hiểu lầm a, chúng ta quan hệ là cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng chính là bằng hữu bình thường."

"Vậy ngươi thật là không biết cố gắng." Kết quả Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ một câu thiếu chút nữa đem Lưu hạo nhiên khí đầu bốc khói, Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực chó Shiba dấu chấm hỏi, theo bản năng trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai, "Ngươi tranh đua, ngươi tranh đua ngươi cùng ta hỏi thăm ngươi yêu thầm muội tử!"

"Ta không yêu thầm nàng, căn bản chưa thấy qua." Kết quả Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trả lời càng là không thể hiểu được, hắn nói, "Ngươi nhìn xem ngươi bao lớn tuổi, còn không tìm cái bạn gái, tính toán cô độc cả đời a?"

Chín bảy năm sinh ra Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được một đòn ngay tim, hắn nhìn chính mình sư đệ, nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ta liền so ngươi đại tam tuổi...... Mặt khác, các ngươi phòng ngủ giống như liền ngươi là độc thân cẩu, ngươi còn nói ta?"

Thốt ra lời này, cũng là một kích tức trung.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ sắc mặt cũng suy sụp xuống dưới.

Hai cái độc thân cẩu cho nhau chọc trúng đối phương uy hiếp, nhất thời không khí âm trầm rối tinh rối mù.

May mắn liền ở trung diễn nhà ăn muốn trường ra hai đóa nấm thời điểm, truyền đến hai đoạn nhắc nhở âm, hai người đều lấy ra di động —— rồi sau đó, chó Shiba cao hứng.jpg cùng mỗ sư đệ má lúm đồng tiền lại đột nhiên cùng nhau xuất hiện.

Nhất thời ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, xua tan vừa rồi khói mù.

Sau đó hai người cùng nhau ngẩng đầu thấy được đối phương, sửng sốt một chút, sau đó đột nhiên đều lộ ra bừng tỉnh đại ngộ biểu tình.

"Tiểu tử này tuyệt đối là yêu đương!"

Hai người tiếng lòng tại đây một khắc xác nhập.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 6

Nếu là bằng hữu bình thường, phát hiện đối phương luyến ái sẽ như thế nào làm?

Chúc mừng vẫn là bát quái?

...... Tóm lại đều không thích hợp với Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ này hai sư huynh đệ. Bởi vì bọn họ đệ nhất kỳ thật không xem như bằng hữu, thậm chí hôm nay ngày đầu tiên cùng nhau kết bạn tới nhà ăn; đệ nhị chính là bọn họ đều là nghệ sĩ, công tác quan hệ, liên lụy đến bát quái liền thập phần phiền toái.

Hai người đại khái là nghĩ đến cùng đi, sau đó đột nhiên cùng nhau câm miệng, an tĩnh mà hồi phục khởi tin tức tới.

Này bữa cơm liền tại như vậy an tĩnh thả quỷ dị thời gian đoạn kết thúc, buổi chiều lại là một đống lớn văn hóa khóa, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi cho hắn về tin tức rốt cuộc nhả ra trở về cùng nhau ra cửa lãng, liền thập phần vui vẻ, đi học đều thượng thập phần có lực.

Hắn không biết chính là hắn đi học trong lúc, hắn ở ngắn ngủn một vòng trong vòng lần thứ hai thượng hot search.

Tiêu đề là # Lưu hạo nhiên Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cùng đi nhà ăn #.

Không sai...... Lần thứ hai cùng sư đệ cùng nhau thượng hot search, kết quả lại là ăn cơm, còn có thể hay không được rồi a! Lưu hạo nhiên tan học lúc sau tùy tay lấy tiểu hào xoát một chút, liền trong lòng cảm khái, hắn này sư đệ thật là hot search thể chất a!

Không hề có tỉnh lại chính mình ý tứ.

Không sai, đẩy nồi, chúng ta người trưởng thành là chuyên nghiệp!

Lúc này thiên tướng mờ mờ, Lưu hạo nhiên cân nhắc hôm nay Ngô Lỗi phải về nhà, hắn lại không giống như là chính mình, trong nhà còn có tỷ tỷ cùng người trong nhà, chính mình tùy tiện nếu tới cửa bắt được người cũng không hảo......

Nghĩ nghĩ nhịn không được chó Shiba thở dài, ai, sinh hoạt thật sự thật vất vả, thích tiểu hài tử không có sống một mình lệnh sài bóp cổ tay.

Hắn nơi này thở dài đâu, kết quả xoát một chút Weibo, tức khắc trừng lớn hắn mắt chó —— 24 giờ hot search thượng, thình lình có một cái đề tài lực lượng mới xuất hiện, đi tới hắn ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ cùng đi nhà ăn phía dưới.

Tập trung nhìn vào, rõ ràng là "Ngô Lỗi Vương Tuấn Khải cùng nhau lục tiết mục #.

Xứng ảnh chụp không biết sao lại thế này, Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải đều cười đến thập phần sáng lạn, tựa hồ đang làm cái gì trò chơi, hai người cho nhau gắt gao mà ôm tránh ở một cái nhỏ hẹp hộp bên trong, mặt dán phi thường gần, biểu tình lại thập phần sáng lạn, phảng phất trốn tránh đại nhân trò đùa dai hài tử.

Kia tiểu đắc ý thiếu niên khí phách, thật là người xem đều phải hóa thành xuân bùn.

...... Nhưng là đây là có chuyện gì a!!!

Ngô Lỗi gia hỏa này, như thế nào không nói với hắn lục tiết mục lục đến là loại này phong cách??? Lưu hạo nhiên nếu thật là một con chó Shiba nói, lúc này hắn thật sự muốn nhe răng —— này tiết mục cấp cái rương quá nhỏ đi, thật là đạo đức luân tang!

Hai cái nam hài tử không có việc gì mặt dán mặt làm gì, không biết như vậy nhất định sẽ ra tới tà đạo cp sao!

Không sai, trước mắt đang ở trộm chú ý Ngô Lỗi cùng chính mình tag Lưu đồng học nghiễm nhiên đã tiến hóa, bắt đầu càng ngày càng hiểu manh cp fans tâm tình —— các nàng không chút nào để ý các ngươi có phải hay không thật sự có gian tình, tóm lại chỉ cần các ngươi đều lớn lên đẹp, kia chúng ta liền đơn phương tuyên bố các ngươi là một đôi!

Liền Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải cái này tiết mục hình ảnh, ở b trạm tuyệt đối phải có 50 cái phối hợp phương thức a! Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thập phần bắt cấp, điểm tiến đề tài, quả nhiên nhìn đến có fans hô to hai người kia phá thứ nguyên vách tường, hảo xứng hảo manh.

Tựa hồ vẫn là cái đại phấn, id có điểm quen mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên tập trung nhìn vào, xoát "Bắc ảnh cp cũng quá manh đi" fans, thế nhưng còn đỉnh hắn ảnh chụp, hắn nhất thời nội tâm nhịn không được gào rống —— ngươi không phải cái giả phấn đi, ngươi cho ta kiên định một chút a, sao lại có thể bởi vì nơi nào có đường ăn liền bò nơi nào đâu!

Có thể hay không cho ngươi idol tranh điểm khí, yên lặng mà duy trì ngươi idol mới là chính cung đâu?!

...... Kế tiếp Lưu hạo nhiên liền phát hiện, trước mắt cái này phấn còn không phải nhất khí hắn, hắn đi xuống lôi kéo, cư nhiên nhìn đến có người ở xoát # bắc ảnh cp# # trung diễn cp#.

Lưu hạo nhiên cả người đều cứng đờ.

Sao lại thế này, loại này cả người đều bị sét đánh trung cảm giác?!

Tưởng tượng đến Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải là một đôi, hắn cùng sư đệ bị tổ một đôi.............................. Không được không thể lại tưởng đi xuống, lại tưởng đi xuống hắn thật vất vả cong rớt xu hướng giới tính phải cho khí thẳng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nơi này trong gió hỗn độn đâu, liền nghe được phía sau có người ở gọi điện thoại.

Bọn họ nơi này đều tan học, ai còn ở khu dạy học cọ xát đâu? Lưu hạo nhiên chút nào không tỉnh lại chính mình chờ kẹt xe trợ lý, lúc này cũng là ở khu dạy học cọ xát người chi nhất, ngược lại nghi hoặc mà như vậy nghĩ.

"...... Khá tốt a, ân, không có, ngươi thích là được." Sau đó hắn liền nghe được nhà mình sư đệ giảng điện thoại thanh âm, tựa hồ cách thang lầu chuyển biến đều có thể ngửi được một cổ tử chua lòm hương vị.

Tựa hồ là tư nhân điện thoại, chính mình nghe không tốt, Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên muốn chạy, ngay sau đó lại nghe đến sư đệ nói: "Trở về mấy ngày? Cùng đào bích quân cùng nhau? Không có, ngươi không chiếu cố một chút ngươi nữ chính?"

Này linh hồn tam hỏi...... Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình hôm nay giống như bị bắt đã biết cái này sư đệ cái gì riêng tư cảm tình sự tình.

Hắn trong đầu đột nhiên nghĩ đến không lâu trước đây ở hình thể phòng học hình ảnh, kia vẫn là hắn là cái rất tốt thẳng nam thời điểm, hắn lúc ấy liền cảm thấy chính mình cái này sư đệ quá dán nhà mình đội trưởng, tựa hồ cảm giác quái quái, hiện giờ ở chính hắn thông suốt lúc sau, lại phối hợp này chua lòm linh hồn tam hỏi —— kỳ thật chính yếu là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Vương Tuấn Khải lén quan hệ không tồi, hắn phía trước mãn đầu óc đều là Ngô Lỗi, lúc này mới đột nhiên nhớ tới, gần nhất cùng đào bích quân đáp diễn người...... Chính là tiểu khải không sai.

Bị luyến ái phiền não ngăn cản chỉ số thông minh nháy mắt online, Tần phong bám vào người, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức liền đả thông trong đó khớp xương mạch lạc. Sau đó hắn liền nghe được sư đệ lạnh như băng một câu "Ngươi còn chưa đi?"

"Ta trợ lý kẹt xe." Bởi vì quá mức khiếp sợ đã quên di động Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu vẻ mặt vô tội mà trả lời.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không đáp lời, cũng ở bậc thang ngồi xuống.

Nhìn dáng vẻ bọn họ hai trợ lý phỏng chừng đổ một khối, không có biện pháp, đế đô tan tầm cao phong kỳ chính là như vậy lãnh khốc vô tình vô cớ gây rối.

"...... Nếu không trước đem cơm chiều ăn?" Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hạ tin nhắn, dự đánh giá một chút trợ lý phỏng chừng còn phải cá biệt giờ, sờ sờ bụng nói.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trên mặt lộ ra giãy giụa biểu tình, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cái này sư huynh bị tổn thương tự tôn, sao hồi sự a hiện tại tiểu hài tử, sư huynh thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm ngươi còn như vậy cái biểu tình, ghét bỏ a?!

"Không phải," ước chừng là Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình quá rõ ràng, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ khụ một chút, nói: "...... Liền không nghĩ fans hiểu lầm."

Khoát, đã hiểu, gia hỏa này tuyệt đối là nhìn đến Weibo thượng trung diễn cp, Lưu hạo nhiên đối cái này tiểu sư đệ thay đổi rất nhiều, nhìn một bộ thực khốc lạnh như băng bộ dáng, cảm tình lén cũng xem bát quái, đột nhiên cảm thấy đối phương tựa hồ nhìn thuận mắt một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên cười: "Không có việc gì, các nàng cũng liền xem náo nhiệt, mỗi ngày kêu muốn ngủ cái này ngủ cái kia, ngươi nhìn xem tới rồi sân bay một cái so một cái văn nhã."

Ánh mắt đối diện đều sẽ mặt đỏ cái loại này, dùng tiểu bạch tiền bối nói tới nói, đều là giả kỹ năng, không một cái dám động thật.

Nhưng là cái này an ủi tựa hồ không có làm Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thả lỏng, hắn hơi hơi cắn môi, tựa hồ còn có điểm do dự.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn cái dạng này, đột nhiên đột nhiên nhanh trí: "...... Ngươi không phải sợ fans hiểu lầm đi?"

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ giương mắt xem hắn, được, này biểu tình, còn có thể như thế nào mà, đây là bị nói trúng rồi. Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát ngồi xổm xuống, hắn nhìn này tiểu sư đệ trong chốc lát đem chính mình khí trên cổ gân xanh đều ra tới, trong chốc lát phảng phất Sơn Tây lão giấm chua...... Rốt cuộc là bọn họ trung diễn sư đệ, Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định đại phát từ bi, ngồi xổm xuống khai đạo nhà mình sư đệ: "Một cái thực ngoan thực nghe lời người, lại có mị lực, cũng chỉ có thể là cái đệ đệ, ngươi biết đến đi?"

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ hiển nhiên thập phần không hiểu, nhưng là không ngại ngại hắn kinh ngạc nhà mình nhìn qua lại ngoan lại ôn nhu sư huynh tựa hồ có chút không thích hợp, nói như thế nào, thật giống như lột bỏ sinh ra đã có sẵn một ít ngụy trang, lộ ra phía dưới càng vì ẩn sâu một ít đồ vật tới.

Cặp kia bị người coi là mỉm cười cẩu cẩu mắt trong ánh mắt mặt, ánh mắt mang theo một loại nói không nên lời đồ vật, làm hắn cả người khí thế đều thay đổi.

...... Chính là không rất giống là người tốt.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ là cái trực giác thập phần nhạy bén người, cho nên hắn nhị bức tiểu đồng bọn hồ trước húc cùng vị này thân thiết nóng bỏng, liền Vương Tuấn Khải đều nói người khác đặc biệt hảo, nhưng là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ lén lại tổng cảm thấy, cái này sư huynh lười biếng, cái gì đều không để bụng, nhưng là nếu làm hắn để bụng...... Tổng cảm giác khả năng cũng không phải đặc biệt hảo.

Không biết vì cái gì, chính là có cái này trực giác.

May mắn sư huynh cùng hắn tựa hồ thiên nhiên mà liền khí tràng bất hòa, vì thế hai người vẫn luôn ở hồ trước húc chung quanh vẫn duy trì không mặn không nhạt khoảng cách, cũng cảm thấy thập phần thoải mái.

Nhưng mà chính là hôm nay, này sư huynh không biết như thế nào mà, đột nhiên liền dứt khoát mà xốc lên kia tầng lười biếng tầng ngoài, đối hắn thành thật với nhau mà nói: "Đặc biệt là cùng ngươi vẫn luôn ở bên nhau, rất quen thuộc người, ngươi nếu không có một ít thay đổi cùng xung đột, như vậy hắn vĩnh viễn đều sẽ không thay đổi đối với ngươi ấn tượng đầu tiên, vĩnh viễn đều đem ngươi trở thành một cái yêu cầu chiếu cố tiểu đệ đệ...... Ngươi tưởng như vậy sao?"

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ánh mắt một lệ.

"Sau đó ngươi đương nửa đời người ngoan ngoãn đệ đệ, cuối cùng ở hôn lễ thượng cấp đối phương đưa đi chúc phúc...... Tấm tắc, cơ hồ có thể nhìn đến kết cục a." Lưu hạo nhiên than nhẹ lắc đầu, này một câu giống như là buồn côn, trực tiếp tạp tới rồi Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trên đầu.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đột nhiên đứng lên, nói: "Sư huynh, ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười gật đầu, hai người cùng nhau mang lên mũ, trực tiếp đi trường học phụ cận quen thuộc ngày liêu cửa hàng.

Lúc này đây bọn họ trước sau xuất phát, qua một giờ lại trước sau rời đi, không có người chú ý tới.

"Phi cơ đúng giờ sao?" Trở về trên đường Lưu hạo nhiên ở trên xe cấp Ngô Lỗi phát tin nhắn.

"Đúng giờ." Ngô Lỗi trả lời vẫn là lời ít mà ý nhiều.

"Ngày mai buổi tối cùng nhau ăn cơm?" Phảng phất là quên chính mình bị cự tuyệt một lần giống nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa khởi xướng mời.

Đối phương trầm mặc trong chốc lát, rốt cuộc trở về câu: "Hảo."

Nói mãn hành trình người như thế nào sẽ đột nhiên lại nhàn rỗi xuống dưới đâu? Bắc Kinh sân bay, Ngô Lỗi đối Vương Tuấn Khải nói: "Kia chúng ta xác định hôm nào lại hẹn?"

"Đúng vậy, ngượng ngùng a, đột nhiên có chút việc." Vương Tuấn Khải ôm di động tựa hồ thập phần đầu đại, hiển nhiên xác thật là có chuyện gì nhi, nhìn qua tựa hồ còn rất khó giải quyết.

"Không có việc gì, bình thường." Nghệ sĩ sao, đột phát trạng huống cùng đột phát hành trình thật sự thực bình thường, Ngô Lỗi một chút cũng chưa để ở trong lòng.

Chính là trở về nhanh như vậy muốn đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên, từ nhận thức tới nay liền đặc biệt an tâm hảo anh em, không biết vì cái gì, hiện tại nghĩ đến muốn gặp đến hắn, tâm tình lại có chút khẩn trương.

Rốt cuộc sao lại thế này a?!

Ngô Lỗi nội tâm có điểm mê mang, có điểm thấp thỏm.

Mà bên kia, Lưu hạo nhiên buông di động, lộ ra hai viên răng nanh —— quả nhiên hắn đoán đúng rồi.

"Kẻ lừa đảo, cái gì học bù có hành trình." Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng dùng giọng mũi đối với di động nói một câu, lại lười biếng cười, "Bất quá ta này sư đệ thật không sai, một điểm liền thấu."

Cho các ngươi bắc ảnh cp, khi chúng ta trung diễn là chết sao?!

Sắt thép thẳng nam 7

Lúc này hai người cùng nhau ước ăn cơm, tuyển địa phương cùng trước kia phong cách hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Trước kia là đơn giản chất phác, chỉ theo đuổi hai chữ —— ăn ngon.

Chỉ cần ăn ngon, mặc kệ là cái gì ruồi bọ tiệm ăn vẫn là hàng hiên kẽ hở mặt quán, vẫn là tiếng người ồn ào tiệm lẩu...... Tóm lại bọn họ chỗ nào đều có thể chui qua đi.

Nhưng là hôm nay Ngô Lỗi tới rồi địa phương, mới phát hiện là cái tiệm ăn tại gia.

Nơi này Ngô Lỗi không nghe nói qua, tiến vào mới phát hiện là cái trang hoàng rất có ý tứ tiểu địa phương, nơi này là hẻm cũ bên trong, đi tới thời điểm có thể thực thả lỏng, bởi vì nơi này đều cư trú thượng tuổi người, đối bọn họ loại này tuổi trẻ diễn viên không quá quen thuộc, bọn họ không mang khẩu trang xuyên qua ở con hẻm bên trong cùng người gặp thoáng qua, không có bất luận kẻ nào phát hiện.

Khó được hôm nay lại là cái hảo thời tiết, Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là híp mắt lười biếng đi đến cái kia tiệm ăn tại gia.

"Nha, hôm nay mang theo bằng hữu a." Vào cửa liền nhìn đến một cái ôn nhu trung niên nữ nhân, quen thuộc mà đối Lưu hạo nhiên chào hỏi, phảng phất giống như là nhìn đến cách vách hàng xóm hài tử tới xuyến môn giống nhau.

"Đúng vậy, đây là ta bằng hữu đá chồng chất." Lưu hạo nhiên cười cùng nữ nhân này nói chuyện, lại nhẹ giọng nói, "Trần dì, hôm nay không người khác đi?"

"Ngươi nói muốn tới, còn nói là muốn chiêu đãi rất quan trọng người, ta có thể làm sao bây giờ, đều đẩy." Nữ nhân này nói giương mắt xem có chút sững sờ Ngô Lỗi, cong môi cười một chút, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt có một loại thành thục vũ mị phong tình, nàng nhẹ giọng nói, "Này tiểu hài tử cũng quá xinh đẹp điểm."

"Cảm ơn tỷ tỷ, ngươi cũng thật xinh đẹp." Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện mà cười trả lời.

Đem này trần dì kinh ngạc một chút, sau đó lộ ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ tới, lại quay đầu ghét bỏ mà đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Ngươi nhìn xem nhân gia tiểu bằng hữu, gọi ta tỷ tỷ, ngươi đâu, năm đó vừa tiến đến liền trực tiếp kêu ta a di."

Ngữ khí thập phần ghét bỏ, cũng mang theo một chút khinh bỉ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thập phần oan uổng, hắn hơn mười tuổi kêu một cái mau 40 tuổi nữ nhân a di có cái gì không thích hợp sao? Tuy rằng ngài thập phần ưu nhã nhìn qua rất tuổi trẻ, nhưng là ngươi chính là a di a!

Không hề có tỉnh lại bộ dáng.

Trần dì đã không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, lôi kéo làm cho người ta thích Ngô Lỗi liền nói: "Tới tới tới mau tiến vào, muốn ăn cái gì, tuy rằng đều chuẩn bị không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là vẫn là có thể thuận tiện điều một chút thực đơn."

Liền như vậy lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi hướng hậu viện đi, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức tiến lên cách ở hai người trung gian, cười kéo Ngô Lỗi: "Tới, ta mang ngươi đi vào, ta mỗi lần chụp xong diễn từ đoàn phim ra tới, nơi này chính là ta cái thứ nhất sẽ đến địa phương. Ngươi đừng nhìn trần dì cái dạng này, nàng nấu cơm thật sự thực hảo."

Trần dì cũng không nói lời nào, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi kéo đến hậu viện đi.

Hậu viện kỳ thật không lớn, ngõ nhỏ thậm chí kỳ thật là chật chội cùng hỗn độn, nhưng là cái này quán ăn lại đi trừ bỏ ngõ nhỏ này đó khuyết điểm, toàn bộ cải tạo lúc sau, đại diện tích gỗ thô sắc cùng cổ điển phong cách va chạm, có loại vượt qua thời không sạch sẽ cùng ôn nhu cảm.

Không biết vì cái gì, liền cảm thấy nơi này, quả nhiên là Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đến địa phương.

Ngô Lỗi đánh giá bốn phía, rồi sau đó ở tràn đầy cỏ cây hậu viện ngồi xuống.

Nho nhỏ hậu hoa viên dùng thực vật xây dựng ra chính mình tiểu thiên địa, phục cổ thêu thùa bình phong cùng tân cổ điển bàn ghế, ngầm ngụy trang thành cục đá âm hưởng bắt đầu phóng ôn nhu lam điều âm nhạc, ở ngày tây hạ buổi chiều, cái này mùa thu tựa hồ phá lệ ôn nhu.

"Ngươi trước kia như thế nào không nghĩ tới mang ta tới chỗ này?" Ngô Lỗi tò mò hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt, sau đó cúi đầu cười, nói: "...... Này xem như bí mật của ta căn cứ, ta lúc ấy liền tưởng, về sau ta nhất định phải mang nhất đặc biệt người tới."

Lại tới nữa, Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy trên bàn ly nước, cấp chính mình đổ một ly nước chanh, mồm to uống một ngụm ấm áp nước chanh, tưởng đem chính mình đánh trống reo hò đại não bình tĩnh lại.

Làm xong này hết thảy, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên hỏi: "Ngươi phía trước mang quá ai tới?"

"Ngươi là cái thứ nhất." Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn liền cười.

"Ngươi......" Ngô Lỗi mới vừa nói một chữ, đột nhiên truyền đến phác mũi mùi hương.

"Nhạ, mặt khác đồ ăn ở phía sau." Trần dì một hơi bưng lưỡng đạo đồ ăn, lại lại lần nữa nhắc nhở Ngô Lỗi, "Tiểu gia hỏa, ngươi thích ăn cái gì nói cho tỷ tỷ, ta trực tiếp cho ngươi đổi thực đơn."

Đây là sợ Ngô Lỗi ăn không tốt.

Không biết vì cái gì, Ngô Lỗi đi đến nơi nào, tựa hồ đều như vậy nhận người đau, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu đại địa phất tay: "Trần dì ngươi chạy nhanh đi nấu cơm đi, chết đói!"

"Thiết, tiểu bạch nhãn lang." Trần dì phiên cái xem thường liền đi xuống tiếp tục nấu cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên điểm tốt thực đơn tựa hồ đều là nhanh tay đồ ăn, mới vừa đi lên hai bàn đồ ăn nhìn qua chính là xuyên vị món ăn nguội, nhưng là lại tựa hồ là cải tiến quá, sa tế chỉ là điểm xuyết, đồ ăn bản thân nguyên vị bị bảo trì thực hảo, vô luận là trước đồ ăn hơi cay cùng hương giòn, vẫn là nhiệt xào cam hậu tiên hương, đều làm người ký ức khắc sâu.

Ngô Lỗi đi qua rất nhiều địa phương, cũng ăn qua vô số đồ ăn, nhưng là không thể không nói, nhà này quán ăn xác thật có độc đáo mị lực, cơ hồ là ăn một lần, nhũ đầu liền sẽ tiên minh nhớ kỹ.

Ngô Lỗi ăn thập phần vui vẻ, hai người ăn xong đã là đèn rực rỡ mới lên, đèn cung đình sáng lên, âm nhạc đổi thành Sax, bọc cách đó không xa con hẻm tiếng người, có loại bí ẩn ái muội.

Ngô Lỗi xoa xoa miệng, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên chính chống cằm nhìn hắn.

...... Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức mấy năm, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, gần nhất Lưu hạo nhiên làm hắn càng ngày càng đỉnh không được. Cổ nhân có một câu, kêu "Dưới ánh trăng ngắm hoa sắc, dưới đèn xem mỹ nhân", đều đem ái muội cùng động tình nói thập phần cực hạn.

Như bọn họ hiện tại vị trí cảnh tượng giống nhau, nói thật, vô luận là ai bị mang tơ vàng mắt kính Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy chống cằm hơi say mà nhìn, cảm giác đều sẽ có điểm miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Không sai, trung nhị mà đấu khí lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi mấy ngày nay trốn tránh Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút, hắn lại không phải ngốc tử, tự hỏi xong đương nhiên liền phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên này một loạt khác thường rốt cuộc căn nguyên rốt cuộc là cái gì.

Chỉ là cái này đáp án, quá ra ngoài Ngô Lỗi dự kiến, hắn thậm chí không dám xác định có phải hay không chính mình suy nghĩ nhiều quá.

Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có ở chơi trò mập mờ, hắn ám chỉ thập phần rõ ràng, thậm chí là đáng giá kính nể —— rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi chính mình muốn theo đuổi một cái nữ hài, đều cảm thấy cũng không thể so Lưu hạo nhiên tìm địa phương càng tốt.

Đặc biệt là bọn họ vẫn là công chúng nhân vật, rất nhiều giống nhau tình lữ hẹn hò địa phương căn bản đi không được dưới tình huống.

Tổng kết lên, Lưu hạo nhiên bình thường nhìn qua cùng hắn cùng nhau ngốc điểu trung nhị, nhưng là người này ở sâu trong nội tâm thật sự là có điểm khó lường, một khi nghiêm túc khai đại, hắn một người nam nhân đều thập phần chống đỡ không được, cũng tâm tình thập phần phức tạp —— liền một bên bị đối phương mị lực cùng sinh hoạt tình thú đả động đồng thời, rồi lại một bên thập phần rối rắm chính mình phao muội tử thủ đoạn cư nhiên thua nhiều như vậy.

"Ngươi vừa rồi muốn nói cái gì?" Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng mang theo dụ hống giống nhau ngữ điệu hỏi Ngô Lỗi.

Bọn họ chi gian tràn ngập một cổ ngươi biết ta biết hơi thở, giờ phút này rượu đủ cơm no, đồ ăn thực mỹ vị, rượu thực mát lạnh, vừa lúc là người nhất thả lỏng thời khắc, bọn họ ngồi ở từng người đối diện, bàn hạ chân dài cho nhau dựa gần, cách khinh bạc vải dệt, cơ hồ có thể cảm giác được đối phương trên người truyền ra tới nhiệt khí.

Nùng liệt, say lòng người.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm hoảng, tổng cảm giác chính mình nếu là không trả lời chính xác nói, tựa hồ nhân sinh liền phải hướng kỳ quái địa phương đi đến, hắn giống như là bị buộc đến góc động vật giống nhau, cảm giác được nguy hiểm.

"Ta suy nghĩ, ngươi không phải được xưng là giới giải trí tứ đại sắt thép thẳng nam sao?" Ngô Lỗi một câu xuất khẩu, làm này ái muội không khí tạm dừng, hắn quả thực tưởng điên cuồng trừu miệng mình, nói đây đều là gì a! Nhưng là lời nói nếu xuất khẩu, đương nhiên vẫn là đến viên đi xuống, hắn xấu hổ cười một chút, nói, "...... Ta chính là nhìn đến ngươi phỏng vấn, mọi người đều nói ngươi là chú cô sinh, ta hiện tại nhìn...... Như thế nào không rất giống."

Hắn càng nói thanh âm càng thấp, bởi vì hắn nói thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên khóe miệng liền mang theo tươi cười, hơi hơi lộ ra răng nanh nhìn hắn, xem Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy có điểm toàn thân đều không thích hợp.

Ngô Lỗi cảm giác Lưu hạo nhiên giống như biết hắn đã biết.

Lời này nói, như thế nào cùng nhiễu khẩu lệnh giống nhau. Tóm lại hắn cảm giác được, Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ biết, hắn biết Lưu hạo nhiên đối hắn có ý tứ.

Không được, vẫn là thực loạn.

Cùng Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ giống nhau hỗn loạn.

"Mỗi người tính cách không giống nhau." Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, nói, "Ta không thích cưỡng cầu bất cứ thứ gì, tin mệnh lí hữu thời chung tu hữu...... Nhưng đối với nhất quý trọng đồ vật, ta không nghĩ chỉ còn chờ vận mệnh ban cho ta, ta phải thân thủ bắt được, mới có thể an tâm."

Nửa câu đầu lời nói xác thật là mọi người nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên không sai, hắn được công nhận cùng già vị tiểu sinh bên trong, đại khái nhất nại được tịch mịch một cái.

Có thể hơn nửa năm liền chụp một cái kịch, cũng không cán diễn, rất ít thượng thế thân...... Có thể nói là thập phần chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cũng bị rất nhiều người ta nói hắn lười.

Khi nào xem đều lười biếng, cái loại này phát ra từ nội tâm không nhanh không chậm nhàn nhã bức phòng làm việc người đều mau điên.

...... Đều là Ngô Lỗi hiểu biết Lưu hạo nhiên không sai.

Nhưng mà giờ phút này ngồi ở dưới đèn hoa viên, Lưu hạo nhiên chân dán hắn chân, đối hắn rộng mở chưa bao giờ bị người ngoài biết một khác mặt.

Kiên định thành thục, mang theo không dung bỏ chạy lực áp bách.

Ngô Lỗi nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, không biết nói cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi thò qua tới, đối Ngô Lỗi ngoắc ngón tay, Ngô Lỗi thò lại gần, nghe thấy được đối phương trên người cảm giác say.

"Ngươi biết ta hiện tại muốn làm cái gì sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện chi gian nhiệt khí bốc lên, hơi thở chi gian mát lạnh rượu hương ập vào trước mặt, hai người hơi thở giao triền ở bên nhau, Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn nhẹ giọng nói câu cái gì, liền đột nhiên nổ mạnh giống nhau hồng thấu nửa bầu trời.

"A a a a a a ngươi câm miệng!" Ngô Lỗi kêu to bưng kín hắn miệng.

"Ngươi người này quá không xong!" Phảng phất lần đầu tiên nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình tam quan thật sự nứt ra, này không phải hắn nhận thức hảo cơ hữu, hắn hảo cơ hữu như thế nào có thể đỉnh như vậy cái đứng đắn biểu tình nói như vậy kính bạo nói!

Lưu hạo nhiên thập phần vô tội mà nháy mắt, hắn như vậy chân tình thực lòng thông báo, như thế nào đem Ngô Lỗi dọa thành như vậy? Hắn chưa nói cái gì không thích hợp nói a.

Loại trình độ này đều mặt đỏ nói, kia nếu là biết hắn nội tâm chân thật ý tưởng...... Đứa nhỏ này khả năng thật sự đến báo nguy.

Nghĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên hé miệng muốn cho Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh một chút, nhưng mà hé miệng, hắn răng nanh liền đụng phải Ngô Lỗi lòng bàn tay, Ngô Lỗi cả người như là bị năng đến giống nhau a a a a mà kêu hai tiếng, đứng lên liên tục lui lại mấy bước, phảng phất sợ Lưu hạo nhiên nhảy dựng lên ăn hắn giống nhau.

Hắn đầy mặt đỏ bừng, sau một lúc lâu nghẹn ra một câu "Ta đi về trước!"

"Hảo đi, chúng ta đây......" Lưu hạo nhiên đứng lên, tính toán không hề kích thích Ngô Lỗi, một tay bắt đầu lấy áo khoác.

"Ngươi cho ta ngồi!" Ngô Lỗi đầy mặt đỏ bừng, đối Lưu hạo nhiên ra lệnh, "Chờ ta đi rồi nửa giờ mới có thể đi, nghe được không! Nửa giờ!"

Điên cuồng chạy trốn Ngô Lỗi thiếu niên trước khi đi còn riêng xoay người trừng mắt, nghiêm khắc lệnh cưỡng chế Lưu hạo nhiên.

"Tốt, vậy ngươi trên đường cẩn thận một chút." Lưu hạo nhiên ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi ở tại chỗ, nhất phái thuần khiết cùng lo lắng, nhìn qua thật giống trung tâm hộ chủ ngoan ngoãn sài sài.

Thiếu chút nữa khiến cho Ngô Lỗi mềm lòng.

...... Người này thật là đáng sợ a! Mềm lòng giây tiếp theo, Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ mà tưởng —— biết rõ người này đối hắn có ý tưởng không an phận, còn có thể làm chính mình có ném xuống hắn chịu tội cảm...... Thiên lạp, sa điêu các võng hữu cầu xin các ngươi nhìn xem, các ngươi nhìn xem người này gương mặt thật, hắn nếu được xưng "Chú cô sinh" nói, kia hắn sủng phấn EQ tiểu học cao đẳng vương tử tuyệt đối cũng muốn cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại!

Không dám lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng chạy trối chết.

Thừa Lưu hạo nhiên một người ngồi ở tại chỗ uống rượu, thật đúng là ngoan ngoãn mà đợi nửa giờ mới đứng lên.

Ra cửa thời điểm trần dì tại tiền viện hút thuốc, trừ bỏ đưa đồ ăn nàng cũng không đặt chân hậu viện, lúc này nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ra tới, nàng cười một chút: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ mang như vậy cái tiểu bằng hữu tới."

"Hắn thực đáng yêu." Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu cười.

"Là thực đáng yêu," trần dì liếc hắn một cái, lắc đầu, "Chính là vận khí không tốt, như thế nào đã bị ngươi theo dõi."

"Đại khái bởi vì ta vận khí tốt." Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nhấc mi, sạch sẽ sang sảng tươi cười mang theo ba phần tà khí.

Trần dì không nói lời nào, yên lặng hút thuốc, nghe được chuyển khoản xong, đối Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng kêu: "Lần sau lại dẫn hắn tới ăn cơm!"

Lưu hạo nhiên không có quay đầu lại, phất phất tay, liền biến mất tại đây loang lổ con hẻm.

Trần dì phun ra một ngụm vòng khói, đóng cửa chậm rãi đi trở về trong phòng.

Đây là không đối người mở ra tư nhân cư trú khu, một mở cửa liền nhìn đến một cái đại bàn thờ Phật, mặt trên phóng một trương tuổi trẻ nam nhân hắc bạch ảnh chụp. Tế mắt mày rậm, chưa ngữ mang cười.

"...... Lão cao, tiểu tử này sẽ không thật sự bị hai ta chuyện xưa kích thích tới rồi đi? Hắn bộ dáng này, cùng mấy năm trước cái kia ngoan tiểu hài tử thật là khác biệt quá lớn......" Trần dì chà lau ảnh chụp, một bên phảng phất lời nói việc nhà giống nhau đối chiếu phiến nói chuyện, giống như là cùng người sống nói chuyện giống nhau. Nàng nhẹ giọng cười nói, "Bất quá...... Người nếu gặp được làm chính mình tâm động người cũng không dám xuống tay, kia xác thật cũng không có gì mị lực."

Nàng như là nghĩ tới cái gì triền miên chuyện cũ, mang theo phong tình tươi cười gia tăng, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều là hạnh phúc.

Nàng khẽ hôn kia hắc bạch ảnh chụp, nhẹ giọng nói: "...... Gặp được ngươi thật tốt, lão cao."

Hy vọng kia hai đứa nhỏ cũng cùng chúng ta giống nhau, không hối hận lẫn nhau tương ngộ, rồi lại so với chúng ta may mắn.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 8

Ngô Lỗi có điểm thất thần, hắn kỳ thật là cái phi thường nghiêm cẩn tự hạn chế người, từ hắn lớn lên chút xác định muốn vẫn luôn làm cái này ngành sản xuất bắt đầu, hắn liền đối chính mình yêu cầu rất cao.

Vô luận nhiều vãn ngủ, nhất định sẽ đúng giờ rời giường rèn luyện, phi cơ đổ mấy cái quốc gia, hắn đều có thể kiên trì đêm chạy.

Nên chơi thời điểm chơi, nên công tác thời điểm công tác, chờ đến nên học tập thời điểm, hắn cũng thập phần quý trọng này đó tích lũy thời gian.

...... Ít nhất thẳng đến hôm nay phía trước, hắn đều làm thập phần hảo.

Chính là hôm nay hắn ở vở thượng vô ý thức mà vẽ đã lâu vòng, căn bản không ý thức được, hắn thế nhưng đã ở thất thần.

Hắn suy nghĩ về Lưu hạo nhiên sự.

Từ ngày đó hắn thập phần mất mặt mà trốn chạy, cho tới hôm nay đã qua đi một vòng thời gian, này một vòng hắn trung gian có ba ngày đều ở công tác, dư lại bốn ngày thời gian toàn lấy tới tưởng như thế nào cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên lý do mời —— trời biết người này như thế nào như vậy nhàn, hắn tốt xấu cũng là cái đương hồng tiểu sinh, đều không cần làm việc sao!

Nghĩ đến đây quả thực càng khí, người này như thế nào vận khí tốt như vậy, một thành niên liền cái gì đều có thể chính mình quyết định, có được tuyệt đối quyền tự chủ gì đó...... Thật khiến cho người ta hâm mộ.

Lại tìm lầm trọng điểm, Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh đem chính mình suy nghĩ kéo trở về, hắn hôm nay cần thiết lại tưởng một cái lý do, cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên mời...... A a a a a hắn cái gì lý do đều đi tìm, trời biết người này bình thường nhìn qua giống cái con lười giống nhau, cảm giác như thế nào đều thực hảo lừa gạt bộ dáng.

Kết quả căn bản là không phải như vậy a!

Người này lột ra kia tầng lười da, một nghiêm túc lên siêu cấp khó đối phó a! Không, đừng nói là lừa gạt, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm giác chính mình gần nhất xả đến nói dối kỳ thật sớm đều bị người này xem thấu, hắn cơ hồ đều có thể tưởng tượng ra tới Lưu hạo nhiên cười tủm tỉm nhìn hắn nói đông nói tây bộ dáng, trong mắt mặt phỏng chừng đem chính mình kinh hoảng đều xem rành mạch, chỉ là đối phương làm bộ bị hắn lý do lừa gạt qua đi mà thôi!

Đáng giận, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến đây, luôn có loại chính mình vì cái gì liền rơi vào như thế hoàn cảnh đấm ngực dừng chân!

Hắn chính là có thể đàm tiếu chi gian làm đại muội tử nhóm thét chói tai phải gả nam nhân! Một cái thành thục nam nhân! Hắn chính là thuận miệng là có thể làm nữ hài tử mặt đỏ tim đập tân một thế hệ quốc dân tiểu bạn trai! Được xưng tổng tiến công tiểu chó săn người phát ngôn!

...... Không sai, võng nghiện thiếu niên Ngô Lỗi biết rất nhiều trên mạng cho hắn đánh giá, cũng thập phần nhận đồng, dấu ngoặc, trừ bỏ cười nhạo hắn trung nhị, còn có lấy "Một cái nguy hiểm nam nhân" ở hắn vlog bên trong phạm xuẩn thời điểm xoát làn đạn, phản dấu ngoặc, tóm lại, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình thân phụ quốc dân kỳ vọng ( cũng không có, mau tỉnh lại ), như thế nào có thể bị người bức đến cái dạng này đâu!

Không được, chính mình muốn xuất ra khí thế cho hắn đùa giỡn trở về!

...... Hùng tâm tráng chí mới vừa lập hạ, tiếp theo liền nghĩ đến ngày đó buổi tối Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói, Ngô Lỗi mặt đằng mà đỏ.

"Ngô Lỗi, đợi chút tan học cùng nhau ăn cơm đi không?"

Liền ở Ngô Lỗi muốn bốc khói thời điểm, hắn di động sáng ngời, thấy được cái này tin tức.

Cư nhiên là Vương Tuấn Khải.

Bọn họ phía trước tuy rằng một cái trường học, thậm chí là cùng phê tiểu sinh, lại là sư huynh đệ quan hệ, nhưng là kỳ thật ở tổng nghệ phía trước, hai người đều không có giao tình. Thẳng đến trước đó không lâu lục tổng nghệ, hai người cùng nhau bị giang hồ tiền bối ác chỉnh, rốt cuộc ghé vào cùng nhau phản kích thành công, cuối cùng mới ở trong trò chơi mặt nhanh chóng phá băng, bắt đầu có ngầm ước cơm tình nghĩa.

"Ăn ăn ăn!" Quả thực là buồn ngủ liền có người đưa gối đầu, Ngô Lỗi lén lút mà trở về tin nhắn, lại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên phát tin nhắn, "Ta hôm nay đi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải ăn cơm, chúng ta có rảnh lại ước a!"

Vui vẻ, vui sướng, lại tránh thoát một ngày không cần đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi mặt mày hớn hở thần thanh khí sảng, nghiêm túc bắt đầu nghe gieo quẻ tới.

Vị này thiếu niên không có tự hỏi quá, Lưu hạo nhiên kia một đợt thao tác, đổi thành thật sự đối hắn một chút ý tứ đều không có người, giờ phút này chỉ sợ hận không thể lập tức cùng đối phương phân rõ sở cái Sở hà Hán giới ra tới, sợ đối phương hiểu lầm.

Đừng nói thoái thác gặp mặt thời gian, chỉ sợ căn bản là sẽ không gặp mặt.

Chính là Ngô Lỗi lại đầu óc căn bản không hướng cái kia phương hướng nghĩ tới, hắn trong đầu tưởng chính là, vì cái gì ta battle thua?! Cùng với...... Đáng giận, vì cái gì là ta mặt đỏ?

Tóm lại vị này thiếu niên không có lo lắng sự tình, thập phần vui sướng bắt đầu nghiêm túc đi học, kia đầu có người liền biểu diễn một cái tươi cười lập tức biến mất.

Vốn dĩ đậu tiểu hài tử đậu đến thập phần vui vẻ Lưu mỗ người nhìn đến cực đại Vương Tuấn Khải ba chữ, tức khắc ngực một buồn.

Nguyên bản hắn còn cảm thấy có thể cấp nhiều một chút thời gian, làm nào đó tiểu tạc mao bình tĩnh lại, nhưng là giờ phút này Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngồi không yên. Không phải lo lắng này hai người thật sự có cái gì, chính là đơn thuần không thích.

Không thích người khác tên cùng Ngô Lỗi đặt ở cùng nhau, còn có chính là...... Không thích biến số.

Chẳng sợ một chút khả năng tính, cũng không thể nhẫn nại.

Nói thật, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều càng ngày càng kinh ngạc với chính mình này một mặt, hắn cơ hồ có thể tưởng tượng, nếu hắn nguyện ý đem như vậy tâm thái đặt ở công tác thượng, chỉ sợ phòng làm việc người đều sẽ hỉ cực mà khóc.

Bất quá vẫn là tính...... Nhân sinh quan trọng nhất sự vật, không cần nhiều như vậy.

Vị này Lưu lão bản não nội tư duy nếu bị người đại diện biết, chỉ sợ muốn cùng hắn liều mạng.

Bất quá giờ phút này không có người quản hắn, vì thế vị này đại gia từ bỏ buổi chiều tiếp tục nhiều tu hai đường khóa tích cóp học phân kế hoạch, lén lút liền du đãng ra trường học, đánh xe một đường hướng bắc ảnh mà đi.

Chuông tan học vang đồng thời nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi là khiếp sợ, càng làm hắn khiếp sợ chính là Lưu hạo nhiên đáng thương hề hề mà nói chính mình ngồi xổm trường học góc uy muỗi chờ hắn đã lâu.

Này cuối thu mát mẻ, sớm đã lao tới hoàng tuyền muỗi nội tâm có bao nhiêu vô tội liền không nói, tóm lại Ngô Lỗi trong lòng quýnh lên, lập tức đã quên chính mình vì cái gì muốn trốn tránh người này, trực tiếp liền lao xuống lâu đi tiếp người.

Nhận được người lúc sau hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, lúc này Ngô Lỗi mới nhớ tới...... Xấu hổ liền tính, càng quan trọng là chính mình tựa hồ là hẹn người.

"Cái kia, vẫn là kia gia cửa hàng thấy, đúng đúng, bất quá ta khả năng đến mang cá nhân...... Liền hạo nhiên, ngươi cũng nhận thức, hẳn là không quan hệ đi?" Ngô Lỗi một bên xem một cái Lưu hạo nhiên, một bên cùng Vương Tuấn Khải nói.

May mắn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Vương Tuấn Khải bản thân quan hệ cũng thực hảo, hẳn là tới nói, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau tham gia tiết mục hoặc là cộng sự quá, đối hắn quan cảm đều không kém, người này thân hòa độ có đôi khi cao đáng sợ.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nghĩ đến bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt lục tiết mục, lúc ấy trên đài người này trực tiếp quỳ một gối tới cấp hắn xuyên trò chơi vớ, hai người chơi các loại vui vẻ...... Không biết vì cái gì hạ tiết mục liền bắt đầu ước cơm, còn không có hoàn hồn cũng đã cùng người này trở thành quan hệ cá nhân cực đốc bằng hữu.

Lúc này hồi tưởng một chút, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên có điểm hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Không phải, hắn lúc này ngẫm lại, Lưu hạo nhiên người này tựa hồ thật sự thập phần đáng sợ, hắn rốt cuộc là như thế nào đột nhiên cùng người này liền biến thành số một số hai thân mật bạn tốt?

Hồi tưởng lên, người này tựa hồ chỉ dùng một hai lần gặp mặt...... Sau đó kế tiếp hai người chính là có thể lên sân khấu vào nhà đi đối phương trong nhà chơi đùa quan hệ?

Lại kế tiếp...... Tựa hồ liền biến thành trắng đêm chơi game cùng nhau ngủ đều thực bình thường quan hệ?

...... Lại kế tiếp chính là bị người này mặt vô biểu tình quấy rối tình dục!

Người này sợ không phải kịch bản vương đi!

Ngô Lỗi càng nghĩ càng não động đại, may mắn cùng Vương Tuấn Khải ước đến địa phương rất gần, bọn họ cùng nhau đi qua đi, Ngô Lỗi này ý nghĩ còn không có chải vuốt rõ ràng liền đến địa phương, hắn lúc này mới tới kịp cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Thiếu chút nữa đã quên, Vương Tuấn Khải nói hắn cũng mang theo bằng hữu, ngươi nhận thức......"

Hai người vào cửa liền trực tiếp tiến ghế lô, đi vào vừa thấy...... Có thể không quen biết sao, kia ngồi ở chỗ kia đối diện tiểu khải lộ ra hai cái má lúm đồng tiền liền mũ sam thiếu niên, vẻ mặt ngoan ngoãn thuần lương...... Còn không phải là hắn sốt ruột sư đệ.

Từ lần trước mặt thụ tuỳ cơ hành động lúc sau hai người liền chưa thấy qua mặt, lúc này vừa thấy mặt, hai người một cái mặt vô biểu tình, một cái tươi cười không chút sứt mẻ, nhưng là ánh mắt đều là thập phần linh hoạt, rõ ràng mấy cái chữ to "Người này như thế nào ở chỗ này?"

Sau đó chào hỏi, cho nhau liền bắt đầu tẻ ngắt.

Xem ra khí tràng bất hòa chuyện này, liền tính là lập trường nhất trí đều không thể thay đổi.

Nhưng là mặc kệ như thế nào, này bữa tiệc là bắt đầu rồi.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, rốt cuộc tuổi gần sinh hoạt trải qua tương tự, một khi nhận thức kỳ thật rất có liêu, cách vách trung diễn hai sư huynh đệ ngồi ở cùng nhau...... Trầm mặc.

Trầm mặc, là đêm nay bắc điện.

Càng nháo tâm chính là Vương Tuấn Khải cùng Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ kế tiếp còn muốn đi cái kia tổng nghệ, hai người trao đổi lần trước thú sự, lại mặc sức tưởng tượng tiếp theo tràng gặp được cái gì, càng liêu càng lửa nóng, thậm chí ước hảo lần sau cùng nhau xuất phát......

"Khụ khụ, ngàn tỉ ngươi không đi tham gia cái kia tổng nghệ a?" Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy này cơm ăn không vô nữa, kéo giọng nói, hắn ho khan một chút, cười tủm tỉm gia nhập đề tài.

"Hành trình không giống nhau." Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nói chuyện thập phần lời ít mà ý nhiều, Vương Tuấn Khải tự nhiên mà vậy mà thế hắn đem nói cho hết lời, "Ngàn tỉ gần nhất ở đóng phim điện ảnh, mặt khác sự tình đều đẩy."

"Ngươi còn không phải ở chụp phim truyền hình." Lời này nói ngạnh bang bang, phảng phất dỗi người giống nhau, bất quá Vương Tuấn Khải lại cười nói, "Không cần lo lắng cho ta, ta chính mình trong lòng hiểu rõ."

...... Đây là lo lắng a?!

Ngô Lỗi ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ không tiếp xúc quá, nhìn đến vẻ mặt lạnh như băng người nào đó bị một câu hống mắt thường có thể thấy được mà thần sắc nhu hòa, không khỏi cảm thấy trước mắt cảnh tượng có điểm nhàn nhạt quái dị.

"Buổi tối về nhà sao?" Kết quả hắn còn không có cẩn thận tưởng kỳ quái điểm ở nơi nào, bên cạnh liền vang lên Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi hoả tốc hoàn hồn xem hắn, người này cười tủm tỉm mà nhẹ giọng nói: "Không trở về nhà ta mang ngươi đi cái hảo địa phương, có ăn ngon."

Nói thật trường học chung quanh này quán ăn hương vị thật sự giống nhau, nghĩ đến mấy ngày hôm trước Lưu hạo nhiên dẫn hắn đi ăn qua địa phương, Ngô Lỗi đáng xấu hổ địa tâm động...... Thực xin lỗi, nhân loại thật là quá yếu ớt!!!

Đặc biệt là nghĩ đến mấy ngày hôm trước ăn đồ ăn, cùng trước mặt một so thật là đần độn vô vị.

Bất tri bất giác liền có điểm ghét bỏ mà buông xuống chiếc đũa, Ngô Lỗi ở muốn ăn cùng nội tâm cảnh giác bên trong điên cuồng tả hữu lắc lư, Lưu hạo nhiên khẽ mỉm cười, lộ ra răng nanh, nhìn qua thật là nhất phái trời quang trăng sáng, hồn nhiên niên thiếu.

"Là cái gì ăn ngon?" Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến uống rượu lúc sau mặt không đổi sắc chơi lưu manh người nào đó, cảnh giác mà nói, "Không uống rượu cái loại này?"

"Chính là thực thích hợp buổi tối ăn một chút thử xem cái loại này, không uống rượu." Lưu hạo nhiên thập phần nghiêm túc mà bảo đảm, nhìn qua thậm chí có điểm ngoan ngoãn, "Ngươi sẽ không hối hận."

Ngô Lỗi thật sự tâm động, làm một cái vận động thiếu niên, hắn cùng bị lệnh cưỡng chế giảm béo dễ béo thể chất Lưu hạo nhiên không giống nhau, hắn ăn không mập.

Vì thế đương nhiên, hắn có thể không hề áy náy mà hưởng thụ mỹ thực mang đến vui sướng.

Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút, đối Vương Tuấn Khải phát ra mời: "Huynh đệ, muốn hay không đợi chút cùng đi lãng?!"

Như vậy liền lại có thể ăn đến ăn ngon, lại có thể tránh cho cùng người nào đó một chỗ, hắn như thế nào liền như vậy thông minh đâu? Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nội tâm khích lệ chính mình.

Vương Tuấn Khải nghe vậy trầm tư một chút, tựa hồ ở tự hỏi chính mình an bài, sau đó mới vừa gật đầu một cái, bên người Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đột nhiên lạnh lùng nói: "Ta liền không đi, buổi tối có việc."

Vương đội trưởng điểm đi xuống đầu liền cảnh giác mà chuyển qua đi nhìn nhà mình con út, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi lại muốn đi làm gì?"

"Ngươi nói đi?" Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ buông chiếc đũa, nhìn nhà mình đội trưởng, không biết vì cái gì, hai người chi gian không khí quả thực là chạm vào là nổ ngay.

Vương Tuấn Khải hít sâu một chút, tựa hồ là ở cưỡng bách chính mình bình tĩnh lại, hắn hạ giọng nói: "Ta không phải muốn xen vào ngươi, chính là ngươi nhìn xem chính ngươi làm sự......"

Tựa hồ ý thức được bên người có người, không hảo tiếp tục nói tiếp, Vương Tuấn Khải không hề nói, mà là trực tiếp giải quyết dứt khoát: "Ngươi đợi lát nữa cùng ta cùng nhau trở về, mặt khác nơi nào đều không được đi, nghe được không?"

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không trả lời, nhìn Vương Tuấn Khải, lạnh một khuôn mặt, nhìn qua dã tính khó thuần bộ dáng...... Chính là ánh mắt lại mang theo đen tối, vô pháp dọ thám biết sâu thẳm.

...... Này thần thái cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ ở nào đó tình cảnh hạ trùng hợp, làm cho Ngô Lỗi có trong nháy mắt đứng ngồi không yên, cảm giác chính mình giờ phút này có phải hay không không nên xuất hiện ở cái này ghế lô, như là quấy rầy tới rồi người khác quan trọng thời gian giống nhau.

Nhưng mà tạo thành này hết thảy ngọn nguồn bản nhân không hề có phát hiện, ngượng ngùng mà đối Ngô Lỗi cười nói: "...... Ngượng ngùng a Ngô Lỗi, ta xem buổi tối chúng ta vẫn là đi về trước tương đối hảo."

Vì thế qua loa cơm nước xong, bắt đầu kế hoạch vui sướng nói chuyện phiếm cùng kế tiếp hành trình nửa đường toàn bộ bị gián đoạn, vương đội trưởng lãnh nhà mình phản nghịch kỳ làm hắn đau đầu con út trở về giáo dục, mà Ngô Lỗi quay đầu nhìn đến tươi cười ôn nhu người nào đó......

Hành đi, Ngô Lỗi, như thế nào đều được, không thể thua nam nhân khí thế!

Ngô Lỗi âm thầm cấp chính mình cổ vũ.

Vốn tưởng rằng lại là cùng phía trước hai tranh giống nhau, là nào đó đặc biệt ẩn nấp tư nhân địa phương, kết quả không có ngồi xe, thoạt nhìn cư nhiên không phải đặc biệt xa.

Ngày này gió đêm ôn nhu, Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo hắn trực tiếp đi bộ đi qua ở gió đêm, còn không có ăn cái gì, liền cảm thấy đã hơi say.

Bọn họ rất ít có như vậy thả lỏng thời khắc...... Không, phải nói, đại khái là Ngô Lỗi bản nhân rất ít có như vậy thích ý lười biếng thời khắc, giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên đã hiểu vì cái gì bên người người này luôn là như vậy lười biếng không nhanh không chậm bộ dáng...... Bởi vì liền tại đây một khắc, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy sinh mệnh tựa hồ đều bởi vì một đoạn này lười biếng tản bộ mà ôn nhu xuống dưới.

Người có lẽ đều yêu cầu như vậy thời gian, tới thấy rõ ràng chính mình muốn nhất, rốt cuộc là cái dạng gì nhân sinh.

Cảm khái bên trong, bọn họ đến mục đích địa.

Lúc này tới địa phương cùng phía trước đều bất đồng, là cái cũ xưa hẻo lánh tiểu khu bên cạnh ngõ nhỏ, nơi đó ánh đèn dầu như hạt đậu, dưới đèn một cái trung niên nam nhân cao lớn vạm vỡ, lớn lên cùng cái bất lương xã hội đại ca giống nhau, lại thủ thế cực kỳ thuần thục mà tại hạ hoành thánh.

Hoành thánh rất nhỏ, hoàn toàn là một ngụm một cái trình độ, còn không có ăn, chỉ là một phen hương hành trực tiếp ném xuống đi, liền tuôn ra một cổ phác mũi tiên hương.

"Hôm nay mang theo tiểu bằng hữu, cho các ngươi đưa cái ăn ngon." Cái này lão bản tựa hồ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng rất quen thuộc, nhìn đến hắn liền sửng sốt một chút, tựa hồ cực kỳ kinh ngạc bộ dáng, làm Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa cho rằng cái này lão bản có phải hay không hắn fans.

Kết quả tựa hồ không phải, lão bản chỉ kinh ngạc trong chốc lát, liền nhướng mày, ngữ điệu kỳ quái mà nói chuyện, mang theo vi diệu ý cười cho bọn hắn đưa tới một chồng rau ngâm.

Là một chồng hồng nộn yêm củ cải, nhập khẩu hương giòn hơi ngọt, không biết vì cái gì mang theo một cổ cực kỳ thoải mái thanh tân quả mùi hương, hương vị cực kỳ đặc biệt, ăn ngon làm vốn là không ăn mấy khẩu cơm Ngô Lỗi tức khắc liền cảm thấy đói bụng.

Hắn chạy nhanh quấy hoành thánh, thổi thổi ăn một cái, nhập khẩu liền cảm thấy hàm hương miệng đầy, không biết lão bản như thế nào làm được, một ngụm giảo phá đi xuống, hoành thánh da mềm mại phảng phất đám mây, bên trong đơn giản hương hành nhân thịt heo tuôn ra thịt nước, miệng đầy chỉ cảm thấy đều bị này tươi mới cam hậu cấp bắt làm tù binh.

Còn không có phản ứng lại đây, liền một hơi ăn cái sạch sẽ.

Ngẩng đầu liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cười xem hắn, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều mang theo ba phần đắc ý cùng vui vẻ, hiển nhiên xem hắn ăn vui vẻ, đối phương thập phần khuây khoả.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm xuống đài không được, suy nghĩ một chút, gặp được ăn ngon đồ vật ăn uống thỏa thích không phải thực bình thường sao?! Vì thế hoả tốc khắc phục chính mình kia một tia xấu hổ, tức giận nói: "Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn, lão bản, lại đến một chén!"

"Ha ha ha ha tiểu bằng hữu không sợ mập lên a, có thể." Lão bản nghe được liền nở nụ cười, bay nhanh nhặt hoành thánh ném đến nóng bỏng cốt canh.

...... Hào hùng vạn trượng kết quả chính là Ngô Lỗi ăn no căng.

Hắn một cái tràn ngập nghị lực Ma Yết, ăn bữa ăn khuya đem chính mình ăn no căng.

Thật là Ma Yết sỉ nhục!

"Ta lần đầu tiên tới nơi này ăn cái gì, chống được đánh cách." Tựa hồ săn sóc mà cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi cảm xúc, Lưu hạo nhiên mở miệng liền cười nói khởi chính mình lúc trước tới nơi này khứu sự.

Không thể không nói, Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt liền tâm tình hảo rất nhiều, rượu đủ cơm no, hai người cùng nhau tản bộ tiêu thực, nghe Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động nói lên trước kia, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được hỏi: "Ta liền muốn biết, chúng ta đều trụ Bắc Kinh, như thế nào ngươi liền biết như vậy nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái địa phương?"

"Niệm thư thời điểm không có gì khác yêu thích, chính là thích nơi nơi tìm đồ vật ăn." Lưu hạo nhiên cười, tựa hồ nhớ lại càng vì xanh miết năm tháng, hắn đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều mang theo mềm ấm, nhẹ giọng nói, "Bất tri bất giác sẽ biết rất nhiều hẻo lánh địa phương."

Sau lại ước chừng là dưỡng thành thói quen, không thích cùng đại bộ đội ở chung, luôn thích một mình một người đi đi dừng dừng, vì thế ở nước ngoài cũng chậm rãi bắt đầu có chính mình muốn đi tiểu điếm mặt, như tìm được một đám tư tàng của quý giống nhau.

"Vậy ngươi trước kia như thế nào không mang theo ta tới a?" Ngô Lỗi kỳ quái hỏi.

Không phải hắn so đo a, chủ yếu là bởi vì gần nhất ăn cùng trước kia ăn, bất luận là từ hương vị vẫn là từ dụng tâm trình độ, đều là cách biệt một trời a!

Bọn họ chính là hảo huynh đệ a, có nhiều như vậy ăn ngon lại hảo ngoạn địa phương, gia hỏa này cư nhiên một cái cũng chưa dẫn hắn đã tới, còn có thể hay không vui sướng mà chơi đùa!

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt mang theo ba phần không vui.

Xem Lưu hạo nhiên bộ dáng đều biết, người này nhất định còn tư tàng rất nhiều thứ tốt...... Hắn chính là ở cái này người trước mặt không hề giữ lại!

Quá không công bằng!

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên liền đứng lại, hắn nghiêm túc mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi không kỳ quái ta mang ngươi tới địa phương, lão bản đều đặc biệt nhiệt tình sao?"

"...... Không kỳ quái a, bọn họ cùng ngươi thục đi?" Ngô Lỗi thật đúng là như vậy tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười, lắc đầu, đột nhiên tiến đến Ngô Lỗi bên tai nói nhỏ.

Ấm áp hơi thở thổi đến trên lỗ tai, làm người toàn thân đều tê dại một chút.

Ngô Lỗi tinh tường nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm nói: "Bởi vì ta từ cao trung thời điểm liền cùng lão bản nói, ta về sau lần đầu tiên mang đến người, nhất định là người ta thích."

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đối phương không chút nào kiêng kị mà thẳng tắp nhìn hắn, không có chút nào kiềm chế ý tứ.

———— đêm nhớ ————

Trầm mặc cùng ái muội là rất mỹ diệu.

Nhưng là nếu ngươi đối tượng là cái quá mức hấp dẫn người vật phát sáng, tùy tiện phóng hắn ở bên ngoài mê hoặc chúng sinh luôn là làm người lo lắng đề phòng.

Vẫn là tốc chiến tốc thắng mới phù hợp tâm ý.

Cho nên...... Thực xin lỗi, tiểu bằng hữu, không thể cho ngươi do dự trốn tránh thời gian.

Nhưng là làm đại giới, ngươi có thể trở thành ta một người vương.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 9

Ở công tác địa phương gặp được Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, là thập phần kỳ quái sự tình.

Tự ngày đó bọn họ ở bắc điện ăn cơm lúc sau, tuy rằng là cùng cái trường học, Lưu hạo nhiên ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ cũng lại không chạm qua mặt —— kỳ thật rất lớn nguyên nhân đều là bởi vì tổ cục hồ trước húc chạy tới yêu đương duyên cớ.

Nhưng là hai người cũng sẽ không rất muốn ước đối phương là được.

Bất quá ở công tác địa phương nhìn đến đối phương, tựa hồ vẫn là cách vách bãi, hơn nữa phục sức tựa hồ còn có chung, không ngừng mà ở hai cái lều chi gian trằn trọc, hai người đều rất kinh ngạc.

"Các ngươi là tách ra quay chụp, bất đồng kỳ số, lần này hồng tú giống như nghĩ ra một cái điện tử khan đặc biệt bản, cho nên các ngươi là bất đồng chủ gánh, đẩy cùng phê đồ vật, nhưng không có hợp tác." Trợ lý bay nhanh hỏi thăm xong rồi lại đây hội báo, Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, ý bảo chính mình đã biết.

Tuy rằng không có hợp tác, nhưng là liền ở cách vách lều, hai người công tác xong lúc sau thu thập đồ vật, một trước một sau, rốt cuộc vẫn là ở xuất khẩu đụng phải.

"Buổi chiều có an bài sao?" Nhìn thấy cái này sư đệ đối hắn gật đầu thăm hỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cười đáp lời.

"Không có." Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhìn qua tâm tình không phải thực hảo, hắn vô ý thức mà cắn đầu lưỡi, tựa hồ suy nghĩ cái gì làm hắn cảm thấy thập phần khó giải quyết sự tình.

"Ta cũng không có, muốn đi đi dạo sao?" Lưu hạo nhiên đưa ra mời.

Cái này thình lình xảy ra mời kỳ thật rất lệnh người kinh ngạc, ít nhất Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thập phần trở tay không kịp, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên lại tựa hồ căn bản không thấy được hắn khiếp sợ mặt, chỉ cười nói: "Sư huynh mang ngươi đi ăn ngon."

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ biểu tình giống như là đang xem bọn buôn người. Thật sự là như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên quá không thích hợp, hắn từ nhìn thấy cái này sư huynh ánh mắt đầu tiên bắt đầu, hắn liền không có như vậy thân thiết quá!

Này nếu là đổi thành hồ trước húc khả năng liền tung ta tung tăng đi, nhưng là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ánh mắt đầu tiên liền ẩn ẩn cảm giác được cái này sư huynh có chút không hảo phỏng đoán, rồi sau đó tới bọn họ ở thang lầu chỗ rẽ đối thoại, đến sau lại ở trường học cửa ăn cơm sư huynh đột nhiên đi thẳng vào vấn đề đối hắn nói những cái đó kịch bản...... Càng thêm làm Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ xác định, cái này cười rộ lên híp mắt còn có răng nanh sư huynh, tuyệt đối không phải cái đơn giản nhân vật.

Chỉ có thể may mắn vị sư huynh này tựa hồ đối chuyện gì đều không để bụng, này nếu là đổi cái lợi dục huân tâm người có hắn cái này sức quan sát cùng thủ đoạn, chỉ sợ không biết bao nhiêu người phải bị hắn kịch bản hố chết.

"Yên tâm, sẽ không ăn ngươi." Xem hắn kia giãy giụa biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tưởng, hắn cái này sư đệ có đôi khi thật sự thực không đáng yêu, hắn cái này sư huynh vài lần mời, mỗi một lần này sư đệ biểu tình không phải ghét bỏ chính là cảnh giác, hoặc là hai người có chi.

Nhưng là mặc kệ, hôm nay vừa lúc gặp được hắn, không phải hôm nay cũng là quá mấy ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên thật đúng là thế nào cũng phải thỉnh cái này sư đệ ăn này bữa cơm, mặc kệ hắn có nguyện ý hay không, đều phi ăn không thể.

"Các ngươi lão bản ta mang đi!" Tiên lễ hậu binh, nói xong Lưu hạo nhiên liền lôi kéo Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ cánh tay đi ra ngoài, vừa đi một bên còn cười nói, "Yên tâm, bảo đảm đối với ngươi có chỗ lợi."

Nếu vô pháp phản kháng, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ liền dứt khoát theo hắn, dọc theo đường đi Lưu hạo nhiên xe.

Sau đó xe chín khúc mười tám cong, liền ở trên xe không khí trầm mặc liền trợ lý đều phải hít thở không thông thời điểm, bọn họ rốt cuộc tới rồi mục đích địa —— Bắc Kinh lão con hẻm.

Nơi này làm Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ thập phần khó hiểu, hắn nhìn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, nói: "Ngươi thường xuyên tới cái này địa phương?"

"Không phải thường xuyên, ngẫu nhiên muốn ăn cơm sẽ đến." Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời xong, liền đeo cái khẩu trang xuống xe. Này hẻm cũ bên trong xe là không thể khai, chỉ có thể đi vào đi, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trực tiếp xuống xe, nói, "Nơi này không cần mang khẩu trang, không ai nhận thức...... Sao lại thế này?!"

Lời nói còn chưa nói xong, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ liền thấy được tránh ở cách đó không xa chụp lén phóng viên.

"Phim trường bên ngoài liền thấy được." Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ tưởng tức chết nhà mình sư đệ, nhún nhún vai nói, "Làm cho bọn họ chụp, chụp xong nơi này bọn họ là có thể báo cáo kết quả công tác."

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ ánh mắt có điểm trầm, hắn yên lặng mà mang lên khẩu trang, hai người cùng nhau hướng ngõ nhỏ bên trong đi, phía sau, Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý đã tiến lên câu thông. Nghệ sĩ cùng phóng viên giống nhau kỳ thật là có ăn ý, chụp lén hành trình có thể, chụp tới trình độ nào kỳ thật hai bên trong lòng đều có một cái tuyến.

Không phải không có càng tuyến, nhưng là hai cái đại nam nhân chạy ra dạo lão Bắc Kinh chuyện này không có bất luận cái gì bạo điểm, không đáng làm cương quan hệ. Bởi vậy bên kia phóng viên chụp xong nhìn đến trợ lý qua đi, cũng liền cười thu màn ảnh.

Hai người không có quản phía sau sự tình, bọn họ vào ngõ nhỏ, chậm rãi đi tới —— lão Bắc Kinh buổi chiều, cùng bên ngoài cơ hồ là hai cái thế giới.

Nhìn này đó phòng ở cùng tường vây, còn có kim sắc dương quang, bên người lười biếng lão nhân, ngươi sẽ đột nhiên có loại thời gian qua mấy ngàn năm, lại chưa từng thay đổi an bình cảm.

Đồng thời sẽ cảm thấy hư không cùng thống khổ, bởi vì những cái đó dài dòng thời gian nhắc nhở ngươi, bất luận ngươi hiện tại cỡ nào quang hoa lộng lẫy, nhưng là ngươi cũng chỉ là thời gian bên trong bụi bậm mà thôi.

Bọn họ đều tại đây bước chậm quá trình bên trong thập phần an tĩnh.

Người ngoài thoạt nhìn hai người kia tựa hồ là hoàn toàn bất đồng loại hình, nhưng là tại đây một khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên lười biếng ôn hoà dương ngàn tỉ trầm mặc, tại đây một khắc tựa hồ đều có chung...... Bọn họ đều thích hợp cái này ngọ lộng lẫy dương quang, bước chậm tại đây một khắc yên tĩnh.

Có lẽ bọn họ từ thấy đệ nhất mặt liền đối với đối phương âm thầm có tương sức đẩy, chính là bởi vì từ căn bản nhất thượng, bọn họ ước chừng là cùng loại người —— an tĩnh, nhạt nhẽo, nhưng là nội tâm chỗ sâu nhất, đối tự mình thập phần kiên trì.

Nhưng bọn hắn lại là bất đồng, tựa như Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ giỏi về giao tế, dễ dàng đạt được người khác hảo cảm giống nhau, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không muốn đi làm như vậy, hắn lựa chọn trầm mặc, làm hẳn là nhìn đến người nhìn đến cùng hiểu được, như vậy đủ rồi.

Bọn họ cùng thế giới ở chung phương thức hoàn toàn bất đồng, cho nên theo đạo lý tới nói, như vậy hai người, rất khó ở chung.

Cho nên tuy rằng hiện tại tưởng không rõ, nhưng là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ tổng cảm thấy này bữa cơm tựa hồ có khác dụng ý.

"Ai nha, các ngươi cư nhiên sẽ cùng nhau lại đây!" Hai người một đường trầm mặc tới rồi quen thuộc địa phương, môn hờ khép, đẩy mở cửa liền nhìn đến ở trong sân hút thuốc lão bản nương, ăn mặc một bộ châm dệt sam váy, đồ đỏ tươi môi, hậu môi ngậm một chi yên.

Nàng tựa hồ thực kinh ngạc, lại cổ cổ quái quái mà xem một cái Lưu hạo nhiên: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, sao lại thế này?"

Lưu hạo nhiên cười, nói: "Đừng hiểu lầm, mang sư đệ tới ăn một bữa cơm mà thôi."

Nói chuyện chi gian vân đạm phong khinh, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhìn lão bản nương, lại nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, liền cảm thấy này không khí càng không thích hợp. Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng, đối lão bản nương gật gật đầu, "Trần dì hảo."

"Hảo, ai, ngươi đứa nhỏ này như thế nào lại gầy." Trần dì nhìn qua cũng thập phần quen thuộc Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ, bất quá này cũng bình thường, lão Bắc Kinh ngõ nhỏ cơ hồ xem như Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ tinh thần gia viên giống nhau địa phương, hắn đối nơi này một thảo một mộc hiểu biết viễn siêu Lưu hạo nhiên, sẽ đến cái này địa phương, rồi sau đó lại bị trần dì tay nghề lưu lại thường tới, là thực bình thường sự tình.

"Các ngươi này quá đột nhiên, bên trong còn có khách nhân đâu, mau tiến vào, ta ở trong phòng cho các ngươi làm điểm." Trần dì đối bọn họ hai chức nghiệp vẫn là đại khái biết đến, lúc này liền đem bọn họ hai hướng trong phòng đuổi.

Nói chuyện chi gian còn lặng lẽ hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "Như thế nào, lần trước cái kia xinh đẹp tiểu hài tử đâu?"

"Ở nhà giận dỗi." Lưu hạo nhiên nghe vậy cười, lộ ra răng nanh, nhìn qua ôn hòa thuần lương, "Hẳn là mau hảo."

"Ngươi a," trần dì hiển nhiên có chút minh bạch hắn đức hạnh, lắc đầu, nhẹ giọng nói, "Đừng khi dễ nhân gia."

Hai người nói chuyện chi gian, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nghe được vụn vặt, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến không lâu trước đây kia đốn bữa tối, lúc ấy hắn quá mức chú ý cùng Vương Tuấn Khải đấu khí, tựa hồ cũng chưa phân ra tinh lực quan sát chung quanh, giờ phút này nhớ tới, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc trước chủ động đánh gãy Ngô Lỗi cùng Vương Tuấn Khải đối thoại, đem hắn quăng ra ngoài hấp dẫn Vương Tuấn Khải lực chú ý lúc sau, mang đi Ngô Lỗi.

...... Đã thân thiết hiểu biết cái này sư huynh đức hạnh Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không tin phương diện này không thành vấn đề.

Nguyên lai là như thế này, hắn đột nhiên liền đã hiểu này bữa cơm đại khái ý nghĩa, nhịn không được nhìn vị sư huynh này, nói: "Ngươi lợi dụng khởi người tới đều như vậy tự nhiên sao?"

"Này không gọi lợi dụng, cái này kêu đôi bên cùng có lợi." Lưu hạo nhiên cười, ngồi xuống hồi hắn, "Lần này sư huynh lại dạy ngươi một chuyện, nếu đánh giặc thời điểm công không dưới đối phương tường thành làm sao bây giờ đâu?"

Hắn tạm dừng một chút, như là nghĩ tới người nào đó, nhẹ giọng cười nói: "Vậy buộc hắn chính mình ra tới."

Cái kia hắn ý có điều chỉ, thập phần minh xác.

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nhìn cái này sư huynh, đột nhiên có điểm đồng tình cái kia "Hắn".

Nhưng kia chỉ là hơi túng lướt qua một cái chớp mắt, kế tiếp, hắn đột nhiên mắt sáng rực lên, hắn cắn chính mình môi dưới, đột nhiên rộng mở thông suốt, bên môi lộ ra hai cái ngọt ngào má lúm đồng tiền tới.

Tựa hồ nghĩ thông suốt cái gì đại phiền toái giống nhau.

Mà giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi đang làm gì đâu?

Hắn mới vừa ở đất khách lục xong tiết mục, tiết mục là một cái thiêu não tra án trò chơi, tuy rằng có kịch bản, nhưng là kỳ thật có thể tự do phát huy địa phương rất nhiều, Ngô Lỗi chơi thập phần vui vẻ.

Thẳng đến hắn mở ra di động.

Vẫn là không có bất luận cái gì tin tức.

"A a a a a!" Hắn nhịn không được ném đầu, tưởng đem mãn đầu óc tạp niệm toàn bộ ném đi —— ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì a Ngô Lỗi?! Hắn tưởng hỏi như vậy chính mình.

Cái kia thu ý hiu quạnh buổi tối, đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia "Ta lần đầu tiên mang đến người, nhất định là người ta thích."

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi nói lắp nửa ngày, cuối cùng không có đáp lời.

Không khí từ ấm áp đến trầm mặc, cũng bất quá là mấy cái hô hấp chi gian sự.

Cái kia thời khắc bỏ lỡ lúc sau, dư lại chính là áp lực cùng xấu hổ. Mà Ngô Lỗi không biết chính mình suy nghĩ cái gì, hắn sau lại tưởng, lúc ấy hắn tưởng nói rốt cuộc là cái gì, là đáp ứng sao?

Hẳn là không phải, rốt cuộc một cái so với chính mình còn cao tam centimet nam nhân, chưa bao giờ ở hắn kén vợ kén chồng ảo tưởng xuất hiện quá.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ tới chính mình đối tượng, hẳn là trường tóc chân dài xinh đẹp cô nương, hơn nữa tốt nhất thích cười, cười đến thời điểm đôi mắt cong cong, sẽ làm người cảm thấy sinh hoạt thật tốt đẹp a cái loại này nữ hài.

Đương nhiên có lẽ cuối cùng hắn sẽ thích thượng cô nương chân có thể không dài, có lẽ là tóc ngắn, chỉ cần thích cười, là cái ánh mặt trời rộng rãi người, tựa hồ cũng không tồi.

Nhưng là nói như thế nào cũng cùng một cái 1 mét 8 mấy đại nam nhân không dính dáng a!

Lớn như vậy một cái kích thích, cái nào bình thường người trẻ tuổi có thể thuận lợi mà tiếp thu?! Ngô Lỗi tự hỏi làm không được.

Chính là hắn có thể cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên sao?

Xác thật, Lưu hạo nhiên tuyệt đối tuyệt đối không ở hắn kén vợ kén chồng phạm vi bên trong, đầu tiên giới tính liền không đúng! Chính là...... Ngô Lỗi để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, hắn không có biện pháp làm được một ngụm cự tuyệt đối phương.

Đổi thành bất luận cái gì một cái bạn tốt hoặc là hợp tác đồng bọn, chỉ cần là cái nam, Ngô Lỗi tuyệt đối là có thể một ngụm trực tiếp cự tuyệt —— chuyện này thật đúng là không phải không phát sinh quá, bọn họ cái này vòng tiếp xúc đến người nhiều, đặc biệt là một ít làm nghệ thuật, bọn họ xu hướng giới tính cũng chỉ xem mặt, không hề tiết tháo.

Cho nên Ngô Lỗi không phải không có cự tuyệt người khác kinh nghiệm hoặc là quyết đoán.

Chính là ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện, hắn không có cách nào cự tuyệt.

Bởi vì là bằng hữu? Không phải, Ngô Lỗi có thể thực xác định, bởi vì càng là đem đối phương đương bằng hữu, liền càng không thể cấp đối phương lưu ảo tưởng, kia ngược lại là tàn nhẫn, điểm này hắn thập phần rõ ràng.

Như vậy là bởi vì cái gì?

Là bởi vì chịu tội cảm sao? Sợ hãi nhìn đến đối phương khổ sở bộ dáng?

Bắt đầu Ngô Lỗi tưởng, nhưng là sau lại hắn phát hiện không phải.

...... Hắn phát hiện hắn vô pháp cự tuyệt, là trở thành Lưu hạo nhiên cái kia "Đặc biệt người".

Bởi vì hắn tựa hồ một không cẩn thận một chân bước vào Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn tiểu tâm giấu đi nội tâm thế giới, thấy được một ngoại nhân nhìn không tới, gần như mê người Lưu hạo nhiên —— vô luận là kia gia tràn đầy cà phê hương khí Nhật Bản tiểu điếm, vẫn là lão Bắc Kinh ngõ nhỏ tư tàng quán ăn, hoặc là ánh đèn dầu như hạt đậu hạ hơi nước phàn đằng hoành thánh sạp......

Đều là người kia tư tàng lên tự mình.

Một người bề ngoài mị lực là có thời hạn, nhưng một cái nội tâm có dấu vô số đồ vật người, đương ngươi trở thành hắn cái kia đặc biệt người, liền phảng phất ngươi chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy thế giới đối với ngươi mở ra môn, ngươi vô pháp cự tuyệt như vậy một người đối với ngươi đưa qua tay.

Đúng vậy, Ngô Lỗi phát hiện chính mình vô pháp cự tuyệt.

Chính là hắn lại không cam lòng, hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình bị đối phương nắm cái mũi đi bước một đi phía trước đi, nhìn đến đối phương kia định liệu trước bộ dáng, hắn liền nội tâm phàn ra cực đại không cam lòng lên.

Tổng cảm thấy chính mình bị xem thường.

Loại này có điểm trung nhị ý tưởng tựa hồ là ở vô cớ gây rối, Ngô Lỗi cũng cảm thấy chính mình cái này ý tưởng có chút mạc danh, cho nên hắn trốn tránh Lưu hạo nhiên, muốn cho chính mình hoàn toàn nghĩ kỹ lại nói.

Thẳng đến hôm nay, hắn nhìn nhìn WeChat không có tin tức, liền thói quen tính mở ra Weibo xoát một xoát, tính toán đi xem có hay không chuyện thú vị.

Kết quả liền thấy được tân hot search —— Lưu hạo nhiên Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ quay chụp sau cộng du ngõ nhỏ.

Đệ nhất bức ảnh là hai người mang theo trợ lý cùng nhau nói chuyện, làm thành một vòng lớn bên trong hai người cách thật sự gần, thần thái thân mật, đệ nhị bức ảnh là Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi cẩu đề ở lôi kéo sư đệ thượng chính mình xe, phảng phất ác bá cướp tân nhân; chương 3 hắn mang khẩu trang, nhưng ánh mắt hàm chứa ý cười, đang chờ nhà mình sư đệ xuống xe.

...... Bối cảnh là quen thuộc đầu hẻm.

Bọn họ cùng đi ăn cơm nơi đó.

Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ thập phần rõ ràng, liền cửa kia dừng lại rách nát xe đạp cũng chưa biến!!!

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi muốn chọc giận tạc!!

Hắn cũng không biết chính mình ở khí cái gì, nhưng là hắn chính là khí tạc. Ở đại não còn không có bắt đầu công tác phía trước, hắn trực tiếp bát thông Lưu hạo nhiên điện thoại.

Hắn không biết chính mình muốn làm gì, nhưng là tóm lại nếu không đánh cái này điện thoại hắn cảm thấy chính mình phải bị sống sờ sờ tức chết rồi!

Điện thoại gạt ra đi, kia đầu Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ đột nhiên nhìn đến sư huynh cười.

Thật là chữa khỏi ôn nhu tươi cười, nhưng không biết vì cái gì, xem ở Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trong mắt, luôn có điểm đa mưu túc trí hương vị. Mà đối phương hoàn toàn không quản hắn, cười tủm tỉm mà nói: "Ngươi ăn trước, ta tiếp cái điện thoại."

Sau đó liền hoa khai tiếp nghe kiện, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ nghe được hắn ôn nhu như xuân phong giống nhau thanh âm, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ân? Ta ở cùng ngàn tỉ ăn cơm. Ân...... Địa phương là hắn tuyển, hắn giống như thường tới, ta cũng không nghĩ tới...... Hắn nói hắn thất tình, nhìn qua quá khổ sở...... Ân, trần dì nói rất nhớ ngươi, là thật sự...... Trở về ta mang ngươi đi tân địa phương hảo sao......"

Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ không hiểu ra sao.

Không phải, sư huynh, ai thất tình thực thương tâm ngươi nói rõ ràng! Bịa đặt vượt qua 500 là muốn phụ trách ngươi có biết hay không?!

Còn có đối diện kia ngốc tử, ngươi bình tĩnh lại suy nghĩ một chút, không cần vừa nghe đến bát quái đã bị mang oai phương hướng a! Ngươi như vậy về sau thật sự thực lệnh người qua đường lo lắng tương lai có thể hay không bị trước mặt người này ăn cặn bã đều không dư thừa a!

Đồ ăn rất thơm, nhưng mà hôm nay bị lợi dụng hoàn toàn tiểu sư đệ ăn lên cảm giác có điểm đổ giọng nói.

Thẳng đến tiểu sư đệ chính mình điện thoại cũng vang lên.

Hắn nhìn một chút, điện thoại màn hình nhảy lên chính là nào đó cười to như kẻ điên giống nhau biểu tình, là đại gia chơi thời điểm thiết trí, hắn vẫn luôn không đổi quá. Hắn ấn chuyển được, liền nghe được quen thuộc thanh âm ở màn hình kia đầu hạ giọng nói: "Ngươi đừng nói cho ta ngươi phía trước nói giống như thích thượng đồng tính chính là hắn! Ta cầu xin ngươi ngươi ngàn vạn muốn cùng ta nói ngươi ở nói giỡn, ta tuổi lớn chịu không nổi cái này kinh hách a!! Ngàn tỉ, ngươi nói chuyện a!!!"

Đối diện đội trưởng quả thực tùy thời đều ở bạo tẩu bên cạnh rít gào, nhà mình ngoan ngoãn con út ở phía trước không lâu đột nhiên nói có yêu thích người hắn cũng đã sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa tại chỗ cất cánh, ở kinh nghe đối phương vẫn là đồng tính lúc sau hắn chân thật biểu diễn một cái trời sụp đất nứt...... Từ đây lúc sau vẫn luôn gắt gao nhìn thẳng đối phương, liền sợ đối phương đơn thuần bị không biết nơi nào tới đường ngang ngõ tắt mang oai, có thể nói là làm trò đội trưởng thao đương mẹ nó tâm.

Nhưng là Vương Tuấn Khải không nghĩ tới phía trước những việc này nhi đều không phải tệ nhất, tệ nhất chính là, con út cái này đối tượng tựa hồ vẫn là trong vòng người! Vẫn là hắn cũng rất quen thuộc người! Bọn họ cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm đều có thể thượng hot search, nếu là thực sự có điểm cái gì...... Vương Tuấn Khải không thể suy nghĩ, lại tưởng hắn cảm thấy chính mình tao không được, khả năng muốn tại chỗ biểu diễn một cái cơ tim tắc nghẽn.

"...... Nói cái gì?" Con út thanh âm vẫn là thấp thấp, oa oa, ở Vương Tuấn Khải cơ tim tắc nghẽn phía trước, hắn cuối cùng mở miệng, nhưng là hắn còn không bằng không nói lời nào đâu, Vương Tuấn Khải nghe được hắn nói, "Ngươi muốn cho ta nói cái gì?"

Vương Tuấn Khải nhất thời cứng họng, hắn trầm mặc một chút, mới nói: "Hắn biết không?"

Treo điện thoại Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến sư đệ ánh mắt quái dị mà nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó đối điện thoại đối diện nói một câu: "Không biết."

"Ai?" Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi.

Mới ra sư tiểu sư đệ ngoan ngoãn mà nói: "Không có. Tiếp tục ăn cơm đi."

"Giúp ta sửa thiêm một chút vé máy bay, đêm nay ta phải về Bắc Kinh." Treo điện thoại, kia đầu vốn dĩ mới vừa tham gia xong thời thượng hoạt động tính toán ở địa phương chơi đùa hưu nhàn hai ngày đội trưởng rốt cuộc ngồi không yên, hắn đối trợ lý nói, "Mau, chạy nhanh!"

Không được, hắn nhất định đến trở về.

Đến nỗi trở về làm gì...... Không biết, nhưng là tổng cảm thấy không quay về nhìn chằm chằm con út, liền phải ra cái gì thiên đại nhiễu loạn!

Hôm nay vương đội trưởng cũng thực mỏi mệt.

Trời xanh a, rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào, trước hai tháng nhân sinh còn mỹ mãn rối tinh rối mù, này hai tháng liền cho hắn tới cái chuyển biến bất ngờ...... Nhân sinh quá gian nan.

Vương đội trưởng, hôm nay cũng tại hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 10

Lại lần nữa gặp mặt thời điểm có điểm xấu hổ, Ngô Lỗi phi thường tưởng biểu hiện ra thành thục ổn trọng người trưởng thành trạng thái, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, đối phương giống như là hắn khắc tinh giống nhau, mỗi lần nhìn thấy hắn, tựa hồ đều có thể không cẩn thận toát ra chính mình cũng không biết ấu trĩ tới.

Ngô Lỗi liền có điểm khó chịu, nhưng là lại cảm thấy chính mình cái này khó chịu có điểm ấu trĩ, vì thế càng thêm khó chịu...... Đạt thành một cái hoàn mỹ bế hoàn.

Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ hoàn toàn bất giác bộ dáng, lúc này hai người ước hảo thời gian, hắn thật đúng là lại mang theo Ngô Lỗi đi một cái khác địa phương.

Là cái làm Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới địa phương.

"Không phải, ngươi khảo đến bằng lái a?" Nhìn đến người này cư nhiên chính mình lái xe tới, Ngô Lỗi liền thập phần chấn kinh rồi, hắn nửa nói giỡn mà nói, "Ngươi được chưa a, không phải là lần đầu tiên lên đường đi, ta có điểm hoảng."

"Ngươi muốn hay không thử xem ta được chưa?" Lưu hạo nhiên chống ở trên ghế điều khiển đối với hắn cười, Ngô Lỗi trong nháy mắt phản ứng lại đây người này ở khai hoàng khang, tức khắc trên mặt bay lên mỏng phi, sau đó lại cảm thấy chính mình không thể mặt đỏ, nếu không chẳng phải là thua. Hắn hừ một tiếng, trực tiếp mở cửa lên xe, xe hối nhập xe hà, sử nhập một mảnh ánh đèn lộng lẫy bên trong.

Rồi sau đó lộ càng ngày càng hẻo lánh.

"Uy, này rốt cuộc là đi chỗ nào a?" Ngô Lỗi cực độ lo lắng người này muốn chạy đến Hà Nam đi, nhịn không được bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi.

"Yên tâm yên tâm, sẽ không bán ngươi." Lưu hạo nhiên cười tủm tỉm một bộ định liệu trước bộ dáng, rốt cuộc ở Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mau ngồi không được thời điểm tới rồi mục đích địa.

Đích đến là cái bãi đỗ xe.

Không sai, chính là cái bãi đỗ xe.

Lưu hạo nhiên mua phiếu, sau đó tiếp nhận đưa qua thức ăn nhanh hộp, một đường chạy đến chỗ trống dừng lại.

"Ta dựa, đây là ngươi nói tốt ăn lại hảo ngoạn địa phương?" Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy trước mắt cái này Lưu hạo nhiên có phải hay không bị người đoạt xá, này cùng hắn phía trước mang theo chính mình đi sở hữu địa phương tựa hồ phong cách hoàn toàn không giống nhau.

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là sẽ thích...... Thử xem?" Lưu hạo nhiên trả lời là đưa qua kia thức ăn nhanh hộp giấy, lôi kéo khai túi đã nghe tới rồi một cổ làm người thèm tiên ướt át mùi hương.

Ngô Lỗi dùng trường cái thẻ xâu lên bên trong tạc kim hoàng tiểu thử cầu, phô mai ti bị kéo lão trường, nhập khẩu răng rắc một tiếng, là hương giòn ngoại da bị giảo phá thanh âm, bên trong khoai bùn tựa hồ tỉ mỉ gia vị quá, một ngụm đi xuống chỉ cảm thấy cả người cái gì đều không nghĩ, chỉ nghĩ phát ra thỏa mãn than thở.

...... Vừa rồi còn ở nghi ngờ Lưu hạo nhiên tuyển cái này địa phương có phải hay không có tật xấu, kết quả vả mặt tới quá nhanh tựa như gió lốc, Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi quyết định làm bộ không có việc gì phát sinh quá, bắt đầu gió bão ăn cơm.

"Nơi này hamburger cũng thực không tồi, ngươi cũng thử xem." Lưu hạo nhiên săn sóc mà kịp thời đưa qua mặt khác đồ ăn, lại khai một vại bia, "Uống một chút?"

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, phô mai tạc khoai cầu cùng hamburger, hơn nữa bia, đây là cái gì phì trạch vui sướng thiên đường a!

Càng thiên đường chính là, kế tiếp bãi đỗ xe thật lớn quầng sáng sáng lên —— điện ảnh mở màn.

Không sai, nơi này là một cái lộ thiên điện ảnh bãi đỗ xe, tất cả mọi người lái xe tới, mua phiếu đi vào, trừ bỏ cấp cửa ngủ gà ngủ gật bán phiếu đề cơm nhân viên giao tiền, không cần cùng bất luận kẻ nào có tiếp xúc, ở tư nhân bịt kín không gian hưởng thụ đại màn ảnh điện ảnh...... Phi thường thích hợp bọn họ tiêu khiển thủ đoạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên tuyển chính là một bộ có chút lão điện ảnh, 《 vật lộn câu lạc bộ 》, Ngô Lỗi phía trước xem qua, nhưng là ở nhà xem cùng ở màn ảnh thượng rốt cuộc bất đồng.

Chỉ có thể nói không hổ là kinh điển, bọn họ vừa ăn biên xem, rõ ràng đã biết hết thảy, lại xem lại vẫn như cũ cảm khái vạn ngàn.

"Nếu là ngày nào đó ta có thể diễn một diễn loại trình độ này vở thì tốt rồi." Ngô Lỗi có điểm hâm mộ, nói xong lại có chút ngượng ngùng mà bổ thượng một câu, "Cũng không biết có hay không kia một ngày."

"Sẽ có." Điện ảnh đã tan cuộc, theo sát chính là 《 cấm đoán đảo 》, lúc này đã 10 giờ nhiều, hai người không tính toán tiếp tục xem đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nói lời nói, một bên đánh xe rời đi.

Hắn nói quá chắc chắn, vì thế làm người cảm thấy có chút có lệ, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình như là bị coi như hài tử giống nhau hống, hắn hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "Ngươi nói như thế nào như vậy khẳng định?"

"Bởi vì ta hy vọng ngươi mộng tưởng trở thành sự thật." Ước chừng là bởi vì nhìn phía trước nghiêm túc lái xe duyên cớ, Lưu hạo nhiên có vẻ không chút để ý, hắn nhẹ giọng nói, "Mộng tưởng trở thành sự thật trong lòng ta là tốt nhất từ ngữ, ta hy vọng nó có thể vĩnh viễn bồi ngươi...... Chẳng sợ không có ta."

Lời này đại khái là Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng lời nói.

Bởi vì hắn nói quá đương nhiên, thật giống như bởi vì nghiêm túc lái xe tinh lực bị phân tán lúc sau không cẩn thận lộ ra một chút dấu vết.

Người này...... Giống như thật sự thực thích chính mình.

Lột bỏ phía trước những cái đó ngăn nắp, chắc chắn, cường thế xác ngoài, cái này không chút để ý động tình hình ảnh làm Ngô Lỗi ngược lại thân thiết mà có chân thật cảm, hắn cảm giác được một chút nhàn nhạt hưng phấn, cùng một chút khoái ý.

Một loại người nào đó đem mềm mại nhất vô hại, sống còn đồ vật tự mình đưa cho hắn sợ hãi cùng hưng phấn.

Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được hắn cầm đối phương uy hiếp, hắn không biết làm sao, chính là lại có chút rốt cuộc chiếm được thượng phong tiểu vui sướng.

Hắn tim đập thực mau.

Đột nhiên, Ngô Lỗi mở miệng, hắn kiệt lực làm bộ chút nào không thèm để ý bộ dáng, hỏi: "Ngươi chừng nào thì đối ta bắt đầu động oai tâm tư?"

Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ đối hắn đột nhiên hỏi chuyện này có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng hắn vẫn là khẽ cười một chút, mang theo hoài niệm mà nói: "Không biết...... Bất quá có khả năng tuy rằng ta không ý thức được, nhưng lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi thời điểm, ta liền muốn chen vào ngươi sinh hoạt vòng."

Tuy rằng đối ngoại hình tượng vẫn luôn là cái thực dễ tiếp xúc người hiền lành, thậm chí một lần Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng cho rằng chính mình là vô dục vô cầu Phật hệ người trẻ tuổi, nhưng là sau lại sự thật làm Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình đều không thể không thừa nhận, không phải hắn thực Phật hệ, là bởi vì hắn không có chân chính bức thiết mà muốn được đến cái gì.

Thế giới này hết thảy đại môn tựa hồ vẫn luôn đều vì hắn mở ra, hắn muốn làm cái gì muốn làm cái gì, chỉ cần chậm rãi đi tuần tự tiệm tiến, hắn dã tâm cùng dục vọng chưa bao giờ gặp qua nhiều đến lo sợ không đâu nông nỗi, vì thế có vẻ hết thảy đều đơn giản như vậy mà dễ dàng.

Thẳng đến gặp được bên cạnh người này.

Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất cũng ở tỉnh lại, chính mình vì cái gì sẽ đơn giản như vậy liền tiếp nhận rồi chính mình đối người này cảm tình đâu?

Ước chừng kỳ thật cảm tình vẫn luôn đều ở, chỉ là bị lá che mắt, thẳng đến bị người vạch trần lúc sau, mới đột nhiên minh bạch những cái đó chuyện cũ đều đại biểu cho cái gì —— lúc trước lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, hắn nửa quỳ xuống dưới cấp tiểu hài tử xuyên vớ, trang tinh tinh đậu hắn cười, ánh mắt không có lúc nào là không dính hắn, tới rồi hậu trường vô cùng lo lắng mà cùng đối phương trao đổi WeChat, rồi sau đó người đại diện nói bọn họ muốn cạnh tranh cùng nhãn hiệu, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là gọi điện thoại cấp đối phương, nghe được đối phương thanh âm nói rõ ràng mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra......

Hắn là người tốt, nhưng là đó là đối ngoại, trong xương cốt mặt, hắn khi nào như vậy để ý quá những người khác cảm thụ?

Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên thực may mắn ở chính mình cũng chưa suy nghĩ cẩn thận thời điểm, đối với chân chính để ý sự vật, hắn vẫn như cũ là cái hành động lực cực cường người, hắn liền mặt dày mày dạn mà xâm nhập nhân gia sinh hoạt, mỗi ngày các loại liên hệ, hiện tại ngẫm lại...... Chỉ sợ truy nữ hài tuổi dậy thì nam sinh cũng chưa hắn như vậy ân cần.

Những cái đó bọn họ đều tưởng ăn nhịp với nhau bằng hữu tương ngộ, hiện giờ nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên thật đúng là phát hiện chính mình "Song tiêu".

"Ta gần nhất liền tưởng, trừ bỏ ngươi, không còn có người lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy thời điểm, khiến cho ta đôi mắt đều dời không ra, trong đầu cái gì cũng chưa tưởng, chỉ dựa vào bản năng liền tưởng tễ đến bên cạnh ngươi, chen vào ngươi bằng hữu vòng...... Tốt nhất, trở thành ngươi quan trọng nhất người." Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng nói chuyện, đem xe khai tiến gara, hắn ở trống trải không tiếng động gara xoay người nhìn lỗ tai đỏ bừng Ngô Lỗi, nói, "...... Ngươi cũng không biết ta nhiều may mắn, may mắn ta tỉnh ngộ sớm."

Nếu là vãn một ít phát hiện chính mình chân thật cảm giác, đi rất nhiều rất nhiều đường vòng...... Có lẽ trước mặt người này liền cùng hắn đi rời ra.

Thậm chí có khả năng hắn chung thân sẽ không phát hiện chính mình cảm tình, chỉ biết mờ mịt mà tìm kiếm, tổng cảm thấy buồn bã mất mát, mà đối phương khả năng cũng có chính mình ái nhân cùng gia đình, vì thế cả đời sống uổng...... Nghĩ đến cái kia kết cục, khiến cho người cả người đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

Đây cũng là hắn kìm nén không được nguyên nhân.

Một cái không có gì muốn đồ vật người, bỗng nhiên phát hiện duy nhất muốn trân quý bảo vật...... Cố tình kia bảo vật còn không phải vật thể, mà là một cái so hết thảy trân bảo đều lấp lánh tỏa sáng người, hắn sẽ chạy sẽ nhảy, hắn lóng lánh bắt mắt, hắn bị rất nhiều rất nhiều nhân ái, tùy thời đều có thể trở thành người khác huy hoàng mộng tưởng.

Hắn giống như là nộ phóng hoa hồng, nhiệt liệt lại làm người không biết như thế nào cầm.

Nhưng là chẳng sợ trên tay tràn đầy máu tươi, đối với trong mắt trong lòng chỉ có này một đóa hoa hồng người tới nói, kia thứ trát tận xương huyết, chảy ra đỏ tươi chất lỏng tới, cũng là muốn chặt chẽ nắm ở trong tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt là ôn nhu cười, răng nanh nhìn qua phá lệ chữa khỏi nhân tâm, Ngô Lỗi nghe được hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Lên lầu ngồi ngồi?"

Không biết vì cái gì, Ngô Lỗi tim đập có điểm mau.

Sắt thép thẳng nam 11

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại thời điểm Ngô Lỗi có điểm mờ mịt, hắn đại khái có mười tới phút còn không hề có ý thức được đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình giống như làm một cái thập phần thần kỳ mộng, trong mộng mặt hắn cùng chính mình hảo bằng hữu, được xưng giới giải trí tứ đại sắt thép thẳng nam chi nhất Lưu hạo nhiên lên lầu...... Sau đó vừa vào cửa, Ngô Lỗi chỉ nghe được một tiếng đóng cửa thanh âm, cả người đã bị đẩy ở trên vách tường, nghênh đón một cái nhiệt tình lại cuồng nhiệt hôn.

...... Nguyên lai Lưu hạo nhiên hôn là cái dạng này.

Cùng hắn bản nhân hoàn toàn bất đồng, chút nào đều không ôn nhu tiểu ý, Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến hắn ánh mắt, nhiệt liệt mà hung hãn, hắn cơ hồ có loại bị dã thú cắn cổ cảm giác.

Kia trong nháy mắt, Ngô Lỗi có chút run rẩy, hắn cảm giác chính mình tựa hồ bị bắt được, có loại mặc người xâu xé bất lực.

Hắn lập tức sinh khí, trở tay đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên nặng nề mà đánh vào trên vách tường, sau đó tức giận bừng bừng phấn chấn mà nhìn hắn.

Bọn họ cách thật sự gần, hơi thở giao triền, cách quần áo đều có thể cảm giác được lẫn nhau nhiệt độ cơ thể, cùng với thân thể căng chặt bên trong cơ bắp hình dáng.

Ngô Lỗi nghiêm túc mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên liền phảng phất sinh khí, lại phảng phất là xác nhận cái gì, hắn hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, hôn đi xuống.

"...... Nói, ngươi như thế nào toàn bộ hành trình đều như vậy tay già đời, phía trước giao quá nhiều ít bạn gái?" Cái này có chứa trừng phạt ý vị hôn có chút trọng, đánh vỡ Lưu hạo nhiên khoang miệng, mà trong miệng tanh ngọt tựa hồ làm tên hỗn đản này càng hưng phấn, Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến hắn liếm liếm môi, một động tác đơn giản, giờ phút này lại có vẻ tuỳ tiện lại động lòng người. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy người này thật là khó lường, càng tiếp xúc càng thêm hiện hắn đại khái trời sinh liền có hai gương mặt.

Hắn nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ giọng trả lời: "Không có bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ có ngươi."

Hắn trả lời lệnh Ngô Lỗi có chút bất mãn, hắn không tin cái này trả lời, hơn nữa như vậy chẳng phải là có vẻ hắn đặc biệt thông minh, lần đầu tiên ra tay liền như thế đơn giản đem chính mình bẻ cong?

Chính mình tốt như vậy truy sao?

Có lẽ là hắn bất mãn biểu đạt thực rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên xem đã hiểu, hắn đột nhiên nhẹ giọng nói: "...... Bởi vì là ngươi, cho nên ta không cần bất luận cái gì kỹ xảo tích lũy, ta chỉ là thuận theo bản năng, muốn cùng ngươi chia sẻ ta nhìn đến toàn thế giới......"

Lời này không hề mượn cớ che đậy, rồi lại như thế trắng ra động lòng người, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình không có uống rượu, đầu lại có điểm say xe. Luôn là như vậy, đối phương quá mức bằng phẳng trắng ra, mỗi lần đều đem hắn để ý, do dự cùng tiểu tâm tư đều phụ trợ nhiều như vậy dư, phảng phất đối phương giống như là cái đại nhân, mà chính mình luôn là bị bao dung tiểu hài tử giống nhau.

"Ngươi vì cái gì...... Sẽ thích ta?" Cùng ở trên xe câu kia hỏi chuyện không giống nhau, lúc này đây đặt câu hỏi, trịnh trọng bên trong mang theo nhàn nhạt không xác định.

...... Nguyên lai hắn vẫn luôn trong lòng có cái này kết. Ngô Lỗi chính mình giờ phút này mới phát hiện, hắn để ý nguyên lai là cái này.

Bọn họ là địa vị bình đẳng bạn cùng lứa tuổi, bọn họ đều bên ngoài không tồi, cũng có được chính mình thích sự nghiệp, nhìn qua nhân sinh viên mãn.

Bọn họ là bình đẳng...... Chính là đây là bề ngoài, ở càng tiếp xúc càng bị đối phương dễ như trở bàn tay mà hấp dẫn dưới, Ngô Lỗi càng ngày càng cảm thấy chính mình ở cảm tình thượng tựa hồ hoàn toàn so ra kém đối phương, phảng phất vẫn luôn bị đối phương nắm cái mũi đi giống nhau.

Cái này làm cho hắn phi thường không có cảm giác an toàn, bởi vì hắn cũng là cái nam nhân, đối với bạn lữ hoặc là thích người, hắn cũng hy vọng chính mình là chủ đạo hết thảy người.

Hoặc là nói, hắn hy vọng bọn họ ít nhất có thể bình đẳng so chiêu, mà không phải hắn đơn phương đáp ứng không xuể, mà đối phương tựa hồ luôn là có thể dễ như trở bàn tay thăm dò hắn tính tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên đã hiểu hắn chưa hết chi ý, hắn đột nhiên thấp giọng bật cười, Ngô Lỗi mặt đỏ lên, phi thường muốn thẹn quá thành giận, kết quả liền ở ngay lúc này, người này lại đột nhiên cắn cổ hắn...... Sau đó là hầu kết, hơi lạnh tay từ vạt áo hoạt tiến vào, mềm nhẹ mà ở thon chắc trên eo vuốt ve......

"Ngươi chỉ là đứng ở chỗ này, đều làm ta thần hồn điên đảo. Ta đều không có oán trách ngươi sử cái gì yêu pháp, ngươi cư nhiên còn cảm thấy là ta nắm ngươi cái mũi đi......" Đối phương thanh âm mang theo ủy khuất cùng dính nhớp, phảng phất làm nũng tiểu cẩu giống nhau.

Nhưng mà tay lại một chút cũng không đình.

"Ngươi muốn nhìn ngươi một chút đối ta có bao nhiêu đại ma lực sao?"

...... Về cái này ban đêm cuối cùng thanh tỉnh ký ức, Ngô Lỗi chỉ nhớ rõ những lời này.

Thần trí đến tận đây rốt cuộc toàn bộ thu hồi.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình muốn bốc khói, cùng với hắn phi thường xác định cùng với khẳng định chính mình tuyệt đối ở người nào đó trong lòng mị lực bạo lều, nếu người nào đó là cẩu, kia hắn đại khái chính là này chỉ cẩu yêu nhất thịt xương đầu cái loại này trình độ.

"Chào buổi sáng." Bên tai truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo thân thiết thoả mãn thanh âm, quay đầu xem, ngày hôm qua kia phó hung ác vội vàng hộ thực bộ dáng hoàn toàn biến mất, trước mắt người này tựa hồ hoàn toàn lại biến thành một con ánh mặt trời đáng yêu chữa khỏi nhân tâm chó Shiba, thậm chí nhìn qua thực dễ khi dễ.

...... Chỉ có Ngô Lỗi biết, này hoàn toàn là cái ảo giác.

Hắn thanh âm mang theo nhàn nhạt khàn khàn, tức giận mà nói: "Ngươi thành thật nói cho ta, ngươi có phải hay không tinh phân."

Đối phương phát ra thấp thấp tiếng cười, lồng ngực đều ở chấn động, hắn nửa chống đầu mục quang lưu luyến, như là nhìn chính mình quý giá trân quý, cười khẽ nói: "Vậy ngươi có thích hay không?"

"Câm miệng!" Ngô Lỗi đầu nháy mắt tạc, hắn nghĩ tới rất nhiều không xong đồ vật...... Ngày hôm qua lên lầu phía trước, hắn còn cảm thấy chính mình là cái thành thục nam nhân, đã gợn sóng bất kinh, nhưng là hôm nay buổi sáng hắn liền biết ít nhất cùng trước mắt người này so sánh với, hắn tuyệt đối thuần khiết như là thiên sứ giống nhau.

"Ngươi quá không xong!" Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được phun tào.

"Ngươi về sau còn có thể chậm rãi hiểu biết...... Ta còn có càng không xong một mặt." Lưu hạo nhiên vui vẻ mà cười, lộ ra hắn tiêu chí tính răng nanh.

Sấn ngoài cửa sổ rộng lãng không trung cùng mây trắng, tuổi trẻ mà giàu có mị lực nửa thục nam nhân chống cằm cười thuần khiết ôn nhu, cùng hắn trên người loang lổ hỗn độn ái dục dấu vết hình thành tiên minh đối lập.

Hắn ánh mắt như thế thâm trầm mà ôn nhu, nhìn chính mình bên người tuấn tú xinh đẹp bạn lữ, phảng phất muốn đem đối phương chết chìm tại đây quá mức bề bộn ái dục bên trong.

Bọn họ hơi thở giao triền, nhiệt độ cơ thể quấn quanh, phảng phất từ nhỏ nên như thế.

Ngô Lỗi dùng mang theo dấu hôn cẳng chân đá người này làm hắn nhanh lên cút đi, đầy người đều là mỗ chỉ cẩu nước miếng, hắn muốn đi tắm rửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên hảo tính tình mà mặc quần áo xuống giường.

Hắn dựa vào khung cửa xem tiểu hài tử mặc tốt quần áo đi vào phòng tắm, tựa hồ có điểm không thoải mái, đối phương quay đầu lại đối hắn mắt trợn trắng.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên nghĩ đến mấy năm trước bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, hắn ở đơn sơ hậu trường, ở bận rộn đám người bên trong, liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến đám người bên trong Ngô Lỗi.

Đối phương là ở giới giải trí bên trong, đều lệnh người ánh mắt sáng lên thiên nhiên vật phát sáng, hắn góc cạnh rõ ràng, không cười thời điểm phảng phất mang theo nguy hiểm dã thú, công kích tính mười phần.

Gương mặt kia bởi vì quá mức đẹp, thậm chí mang theo một tia tà khí.

Chỉ là cười vừa nói lời nói, kia biểu hiện giả dối liền hoàn toàn rách nát, lại đột nhiên sinh cơ bừng bừng lên, phảng phất bởi vì biết chính mình kiều diễm mỹ lệ, vì thế không kiêng nể gì mở ra hoa.

Thật là...... Quá không cẩn thận.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy yên lặng mà nghĩ.

Kia liếc mắt một cái vội vàng thoáng nhìn, nhanh chóng chính là hai bên cho nhau giới thiệu chào hỏi, lúc ấy Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay cười tự giới thiệu thời điểm, không có người biết ôn hòa cười đáp lại Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu suy nghĩ cái gì.

Những cái đó pha tạp sặc sỡ, âm hối thiêu đốt thứ gì, bởi vì chủ nhân cố tình tránh né, mà thực mau bị cố tình bỏ qua.

Nhưng là đại để dã thú là có bản năng, ý niệm có thể bị áp lực bỏ qua, thân thể lại một chút sẽ không quản khác, liền tự nhiên mà vậy mà tễ đến người này bên người, xem tròng mắt giống nhau gắt gao nhìn, bồi ăn bồi chơi hỏi han ân cần...... Hàn thử không ngừng.

"Thích cùng ca ca là không giống nhau." Lưu hạo nhiên trong óc bên trong đột nhiên nghĩ tới na na nói, tiểu cô nương thật sự thực nhạy bén.

Đúng vậy, đối với nam nhân tới nói, thích một người...... Tuyệt đối sẽ không chỉ có ôn nhu.

Càng là thích, càng là không dung có thất. Vì thế này thích loang lổ đen tối, thận trọng từng bước.

Ngô Lỗi đại khái không biết, hắn nhìn qua nước chảy thành sông hết thảy, rốt cuộc bao hàm nhiều ít tự hỏi cùng kế hoạch, những cái đó nhìn qua phong khinh vân đạm đối thoại, bên trong cất giấu nhiều ít phỏng đoán diễn thử.

...... Bất quá không quan hệ, nhìn Ngô Lỗi ra tới, Lưu hạo nhiên cười đôi mắt híp lại, răng nanh hơi lộ ra, hoàn toàn chính là mỉm cười chó Shiba phiên bản.

Bởi vì quá mức thiên sứ, làm một bụng khí Ngô Lỗi thế nhưng nhất thời không nhẫn tâm mặt lạnh.

Kia đóa tươi đẹp mà nhiệt liệt hoa hồng, đã bị giảo hoạt người làm vườn hống, rơi vào rồi người làm vườn vườn hoa.

Người làm vườn tiên sinh quyết định đem dư lại hơn hai mươi hạng kế hoạch cùng suy đoán sửa chữa một chút, cần phải làm này đóa kiêu ngạo hoa hồng vĩnh vĩnh viễn viễn, đều ở tại chính mình trong hoa viên.

Mà hết thảy này, vẫn là không cho kia đóa kiêu ngạo hoa hồng biết hảo...... Làm hắn sung sướng mà đón gió mở ra đi.

Rốt cuộc xảo lưỡi như hoàng người làm vườn rải vô số dối, nhưng chỉ có câu nói kia là thật sự ——

"Ngươi chỉ là tồn tại, cũng đã làm ta thần hồn điên đảo."

Chính văn kết thúc


End file.
